Uraharacademia para shinigamis
by RoxiMoore
Summary: La guerra contra Aizen está muy próxima y Urahara tiene un plan... Un plan que se cobrará 16 víctimas. ¡Que alguien los salve! Pareja principal: Ichiruki ¡Capítulo final: Fiesta de sentimientos!
1. Chapter 1

**¡He vuelto! Y esta vez lo hago con un fic largo que espero acabar... pero para eso tendrán que darme ánimos porque de constante tengo poco T.T**

**He querido escribir una historia con toquecitos de humor y con amoríos, claro está... con todo el amorío que pueda... =)**

**El fic se sitúa después de la primera visita de Ulquiorra y Yammy al mundo humano y antes de que Orihime sea secuestrada, con lo cual ya se conocen incluso a los vizard. La pareja principal es Ichigo x Rukia pero también habrá tres o cuatro parejitas más. Ya vereis. ^^ (Por cierto, el rating subirá si sólo ustedes quieren)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kubo Tite ¬¬**

* * *

"_Esta noche tendrá lugar una reunión oficial presidida por el comandante general Yamamoto Genryuusai en el cuartel del Primer Escuadrón. A este evento sólo podrán asistir los convocados que se citan a continuación._

_Lista de convocados_

_Capitanes: Soi Fong, Kuchiki Byakuya y Hitsugaya Toushiro._

_Tenientes: Kira Izuru, Hinamori Momo, Abarai Renji, Hisagi Shuuhei y Matsumoto Rangiku._

_Oficiales: Madarame Ikkaku y Ayasegawa Yumichika._

_Humanos: Kuchiki Rukia (shinigami destinada), Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Yasutora Sado, Arisawa Tatsuki e Ishida Uryuu._

_Les recordamos que deben acudir de forma puntual y obligatoria."_

A la hora señalada en el comunicado de aspecto bastante serio, todos los aludidos aguardaban en el cuartel del Primer Escuadrón. Bueno, casi todos…

- ¡Rukia, espera! ¡No corras tanto, maldita enana!

- ¡Estúpido, que llegamos tarde! ¡Utiliza el shunpo!

En efecto, los dos únicos convocados que faltaban eran Ichigo y Rukia. Al parecer el de pelo naranja había tenido un pequeño problema con unos chicos que incordiaban a Rukia con obscenidades. Quien dice pequeño problema, dice dos piernas rotas y una incrustación de algún objeto parecido a una mesa en el trasero de uno de los jovenzuelos…

- ¡Todo esto por tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Sabes que yo me puedo defender sola!

- ¡Pero Rukia… esos tíos eran muchos y… y…!

- ¿Se te olvida que soy una shinigami entrenada?

- No, pero…

- ¿O acaso estás celoso, Kurosaki-kun?

El irritante tono de voz que usó la Kuchiki incitó a que Ichigo comenzara a gritarle como loco mientras ella se reía de él. El divertido momento se acabó al cruzar el umbral del cuartel, donde pudieron ver las caras de enfado de todos los presentes. Menos de Byakuya, que seguía con su particular rostro indiferente.

- Ahora que ya están todos los convocados, comenzará la reunión. – Yamamoto hablaba desde un fino atril de cristal – Doy paso al encargado de esta nueva misión.

Un hombre saludó al comandante general y se colocó tras el atril. Todos lo reconocieron al ver su sombrero y su bata de andar por casa. Urahara Kisuke.

- ¡No me jodas! ¡El sombrerero loco!

Después de que alguien mandase callar al autor del comentario, Urahara comenzó su discurso.

- Bueno… Realmente no estamos ante una misión. Es un… ¿cómo decirlo?.... Una instrucción. – la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchó al escuchar el murmullo del público en la gran sala – Como sabéis, dentro de poco se librará una batalla contra Aizen y sus subordinados. Por lo que he diseñado un plan que el señor comandante general ha aceptado. – un fuerte sonido al tragar saliva se oyó entre los convocados, no les estaba gustando mucho la idea – ¡Bien, sin rodeos! ¡Estaréis un mes en la "Academia Especial Para Shinigamis Antes De La Batalla De Invierno Ideada Por Kisuke Urahara Y Compañía"! Si creéis que es un nombre un poco largo, podéis resumirlo en "AEPSADLBDIIPKUYC". Aunque, claro, es un poco difícil de…

- ¿¡Pero qué coño es eso!

Todos se giraron a mirar a Ichigo.

- Yo no he sido…

Ups… Perdón. Es que como están tan acostumbrados a que interrumpas en todo…

- ¡He sido yo!

Un destello cegó los ojos de todos los presentes. Cuando recuperaron la vista, pudieron contemplar el objeto cegador… Una calva.

- ¡He sido yo! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Es que me parece una mierda de misión, o instrucción o lo que sea! – Ikkaku gritaba muy enfadado – Nosotros ya estamos suficientemente cualificados para la batalla, y además entrenamos todos los días. Somos shinigamis de alto rango, ¡no unos mierdas acabados de salir de la academia!

El comentario comenzó a ser vitoreado estruendosamente. Todos los que allí estaban siguieron profiriendo gritos a favor de lo dicho por el oficial del Undécimo Escuadrón. Menos Byakuya, claro.

- No importa lo que Madarame-san piense… - Urahara se abanicaba sonriendo – Vais a tener que ir todos, porque si no… Yamamoto-san dígales qué pasará si no acatan las órdenes.

Una gran llamarada proveniente de la zanpakuto del comandante general inundó la sala. Solamente hizo falta ese "pequeño" gesto para que los huelguistas callaran.

- Bien. – volvió a hablar el rubio soltando una risita burlona – Os espero mañana por la mañana.

* * *

**Este primer capítulo es pequeño y poco interesante porque sólo es el prólogo. Pero igual me gustaría algún que otro review comentando si le parece buena idea o si mejor elimino el capítulo y me dedico a otra cosa u.u**

**Byyyye! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí viene el primer capítulo de este fic... No hay ninguna advertencia, sólo algún lenguaje mal sonante propio del personaje XD**

**Gracias a las personas que dejaron review en el prólogo que fueron: chidorisagara, Sakura-Jeka y lilibethyuki =)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, Kubo Tite tiene el poder**

* * *

¡Maldito Urahara!

Eso estaban pensando todos los obligados a ir a esa nueva academia. Pues el rubio había dicho "mañana por la mañana", pero en realidad antes de que el gallo shinigami cantara "kikirikí-chan", había hecho que se levantaran, se vistieran a la velocidad de la luz y fueran guiados hasta el lugar indicado.

Estaba amaneciendo cuando llegaron a su objetivo. Se trataba de unas instalaciones casi deportivas. Un gran campo de césped, otro con obstáculos y un edificio con paredes de cristal en el que se podía ver una piscina enorme, rodeaban otro edificio blanco también de grandes dimensiones. Lo único que incomodó a los shinigamis fue la valla alta que cercaba todo el terreno, con alambre de espino en la parte superior y todo.

Realmente hubo algo que los incomodó más. Y fue ser guiados lejos de ese espléndido lugar (exceptuando las vallas) hasta un campo lleno de tierra y barro custodiado por un barracón de madera roída. Los hicieron detenerse ahí.

Al cabo de unos minutos pudieron divisar a Urahara, risueño como siempre, acompañado de alguien más. Al acercarse los susodichos, la boca de más de uno se abrió desmesuradamente y otros directamente intentaron no desmayarse.

El acompañante del rubio era Zaraki Kempachi.

Más impresionó la pinta que llevaba. En lugar de tener su uniforme, llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal negro y una camisa de manga corta bastante apretada del mismo color.

- Buenos días. – agregó Urahara con felicidad – Os presento a Zaraki-san, ¿lo conocéis, verdad?

Kempachi se carcajeó al escuchar la pregunta irónica y sus músculos se pegaron más a la camiseta. Alguien sollozó al ver la imagen.

- Os habéis percatado de su ropa, ¿no? ¡Seguro que sí! Bien… Pues ésa es la indumentaria que tiene que llevar un profesor de la academia. – tal y como se temieron todos – Zaraki-san va a ser uno de vuestros profesores.

Los shinigamis que habían acompañado al grupo al recinto se acercaron a ellos peligrosamente.

- Vosotros también tenéis ropa. Aquí no va a haber distinciones. Así que fuera los brazaletes de teniente, los haori de capitán, las zanpakutos, las cadenas, los pañuelos, el traje de Quincy… ¡Todo!

Los secuaces de Urahara comenzaron a desprenderlos de sus ropajes. Hubo resistencias, como por ejemplo Soi Fong, que tuvo que ser reducida por nueve o diez personas.

Al cabo de unos segundos todos estaban en ropa interior.

- ¿Sabéis como se les llama a los soldados principiantes?

Un cruce de miradas invadía el lugar. Todo era observado. Los tatuajes de Renji, el tanga de Matsumoto, los abdominales de Ichigo, las piernas de Rukia…

- Soldados rasos.

Los boxers hasta la rodilla de Ishida, los pechos de Orihime, los calzoncillos de marcianitos de Hitsugaya…

- Os llamaremos rasos.

El sujetador deportivo de Tatsuki, la gran espalda de Chad, el culotte violeta de Soi Fong, el piercing nuevo en el pezón de Ikkaku, la "no-tan-infantil" lencería de Hinamori… ¿No se suponía que los shinigamis tenían esa ropa interior blanca tan fea como un pañal?

- Proceded a entregar los uniformes.

Picados por la curiosidad, y más por la vergüenza, se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron. Y no se dieron cuenta, hasta que la ropa ya estaba puesta, de lo "peculiar" que era.

Se trataba de un pantalón blanco deportivo y una camiseta de manga corta también blanca y ceñida. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención, y asqueaba, era el pequeño dibujo en la camiseta. A modo de escudo, en la zona del corazón, se podía contemplar una caricatura de Urahara con el pulgar alzado y una inscripción debajo: "Sudad, pequeños."

- Son camisetas diseñadas para sudar hasta deshidratarse. – habló Urahara ante la mirada interrogativa de los presentes – Los rasos cuyas camisetas estén más sucias al final del día serán los que más hayan trabajado. Es una manera de saber cuán buenos sois. – el rubio acarició el sombrero con suma delicadeza y lo colocó mejor en su cabeza de forma que sus ojos no fueran visibles - ¿Hay alguna pregunta?

- ¿Por qué el kidoh que intenté usar hace unos minutos para matarte no se efectuó?

- ¡Hombre, el capitán Kuchiki se ha dado cuenta! ¡Menos mal!

- Contesta.

- Claro… toda la academia está bajo un "hechizo". No se puede usar nada de lo que normalmente usáis. Ni kidoh, ni shikai, ni bankai, ni siquiera shunpo.

Los rasos comenzaron a nombrar técnicas al azar para comprobar lo dicho por el rubio, hasta Ichigo intentaba ponerse la máscara Hollow. Pero nadie lo consiguió.

- Solamente los profesores y yo tenemos una forma de usar nuestros poderes. Pero vosotros tendréis que convivir como humanos, sólo con la fuerza física y mental.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué tenemos que hacer esta misión los capitanes?

- Ooooooh capitán Hitsugaya, ¿estabas aquí? Perdooona es que no te había visto, pequeñín. Bueno, el comandante general y yo decidimos que aquí entrarían los más propensos a la lucha, sean del rango que sean. Los capitanes habéis sido elegidos por ser los más "jóvenes" y por consecuente, los más inexpertos. Además de que hay otros capitanes que están ayudando en este proyecto. Y de los humanos, habéis sido escogidos los que habíais participado en las batallas contra los arrancars y los que tenéis una gran fuerza espiritual por la cercanía con Kurosaki…

- Maldito cabeza de zanahoria, ¿ahora me tengo que comer este marrón por su mierda de culpa? – susurró Tatsuki casi para sí misma.

- ¿De qué te quejas tú? – Renji se sumó al comentario - Si a ti te encanta pegar, correr, saltar y comportarte como un machito.

- Te equivocas. Eres tú que lo haces todo muy femenino. – dicho esto, Tatsuki pisó "sin querer" el pie de Renji.

- Hija de…

- Abarai-san, ¿algo que opinar?

- No, Urahara. Nada.

- Entonces comenzaremos a dividir los grupos para las habitaciones del barracón.

Los rasos suspiraron casi al unísono. Tenían claro que este mes sería el más largo de sus vidas… y muertes, claro.

De nada sirvieron las quejas, los gritos y los lloriqueos por cambiarse de habitación. Todo había sido en vano.

"Si les ha tocado ese cuarto, les ha tocado y punto", ésa fue la frase con la que se despidió Zaraki en la entrada del barracón.

Y hablando del barracón. Las apariencias engañan. Pues no eran nada parecidos el aspecto que tenía el exterior del barracón y el aspecto de su interior. Por dentro era mucho peor.

Al entrar se toparon con un pasillo largo y oscuro con cuatro puertas, dos a cada lado. Bueno… si _eso_ se podía llamar puerta. Más bien era un trozo de madera carcomida con un pomo. El pasillo terminaba en una sala en la que había tres sillas y una mesa, un frigorífico y un grifo.

- En el tiempo de descanso – habló Urahara – podéis dormir o podéis estar aquí, en la sala de ocio.

- Eh… Urahara-san…

- ¿Sí, Kuchiki-san?

- ¿Dónde está el ocio?

Urahara se rió ante el comentario de Rukia.

- Pues en las sillas, claro está. Lo más ocioso que vais a poder hacer aquí es sentaros a descansar. También tenéis un grifo con agua para beber.

- ¿Y el frigorífico?

- Solamente contiene hielo. Para cuando os lesionéis.

Tras un silencio incómodo de varios minutos, alguien preguntó por las habitaciones y Urahara se puso en marcha para enseñárselas.

- Las habitaciones son las cuatro puertas que visteis al principio. – todo el grupo se acercó hasta una de las puertas – Son lo mejor del barracón, las he encargado para que cada una tenga una temática diferente. Por ejemplo, ésta es la habitación "Country".

El rubio abrió la puerta para dejar ver un pequeño cuarto con dos literas, una a cada lado, una cortina blanca amarillenta en una esquina, una ventana con rejas al frente y encima de ésta un sombrero de vaquero colgado.

- ¿A que el diseño es espectacular? – en las palabras del ex capitán se podía notar algo de ironía, si no es toda – Como habíamos dicho, en este cuarto se alojarán por orden alfabético: Abarai Renji, Arisawa Tatsuki, Ayasegawa Yumichika y Hinamori Momo.

El primero que entró, casi corriendo, fue Renji.

- ¡Yo me pido la cama de arriba!

Pero fue cortado por una patada en la canilla de Tatsuki.

- ¡Ésa es mía!

- ¿Pero qué mierda te cuesta si en el otro lado hay otra?

- Que me gusta el lado derecho. Cógete la otra, anda.

El pelirrojo, resignado, puso sus cosas (que eran lo mismo para todos: una mochila con unas cuantas mudas limpias de ropa interior, el pijamita y un cepillo de dientes) en la otra cama superior, esta vez en la parte izquierda.

Hinamori colocó su mochila en la cama inferior a la de Tatsuki y pensó: "¡Que Dios, Alá o Aizen-sama me de paciencia!

- Seguimos con el reparto. – Urahara paró de hablar al percatarse de algo – Ayasegawa, ¿por qué no entras?

Yumichika se había quedado en la entrada del cuarto. Su cara estaba pálida y sus ojos temblaban, casi como un tic.

- Cuán… cuánta… cuánta fe… fealdad…

Después de media hora convenciendo a Yumichika para que entrara, Urahara continuó el reparto.

La siguiente sala era casi igual a la anterior, pero en lugar de tener aquel sombrero espantoso en la pared, tenía una jarra de cristal con cubitos de hielo dentro.

- Ésta es la habitación glaciar. Aquí se quedarán: Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Inoue Orihime e Ishida Uryuu.

Los individuos pasaron lentamente al cuarto.

- Para que no haya discusiones, yo daré las camas. A ver… Hisagi-san y el capitán Hitsugaya en la litera de la derecha.

Shuuhei se apresuró a coger la cama inferior y el pequeño Hitsugaya subió a la otra.

- Y a la izquierda, Inoue-san arriba e Ishida-san abajo, ¿qué os parece?

Los dos nombrados se sonrojaron ante tal propuesta… malditos pervertidos, y parecían inocentitos los dos.

Urahara abrió la tercera puerta y dejó ver un cuarto igual a los demás pero con un bonsái seco en el fondo de la estancia.

- En la sala botánica dormirán: Kira Izuru, Kuchiki Byakuya, Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo iba a entrar completamente convencido cuando una mano lo paró. La mano de Byakuya.

- Primero escoge Rukia. – le ordenó.

- ¡Gracias, ni-sama!

La Kuchiki menor ingresó en el lugar y cogió la cama inferior de la izquierda. Ichigo iba a entrar de nuevo más convencido que antes cuando se topó, otra vez, con la mano de Byakuya.

- Los tenientes antes que los sustitutos.

Kira agradeció al capitán con una reverencia y subió al lecho de encima del escogido por Rukia.

Ichigo, harto de tanta espera, entró al cuarto e iba a tocar la cama elegida, que por cierto, era la cama superior de la otra litera, cuando dos fuertes manos lo agarraron por los hombros y lo empujaron hacia atrás, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo a los pies de Urahara, que se encontraba en la entrada.

- La frutilla se queda la última.

Byakuya, con paso orgulloso, escogió el lecho que Ichigo quería.

- ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – gritó Kurosaki, aunque no se escuchó lo suficiente, pues todos los demás rasos se reían de él, incluyendo los que ya tenían habitación, que se habían acercado para contemplar tal espectáculo.

- Última habitación. – Kisuke abrió la puerta – Ésta es para: Madarame Ikkaku, Matsumoto Rangiku, Soi Fong y Yasutora Sado.

Los cuatro huéspedes entraron al cuarto y escogieron libremente. Matsumoto arriba a la derecha, Chad arriba a la izquierda, Ikkaku se colocó debajo de Matsumoto y Soi Fong se sentó en la cama inferior de la izquierda.

- ¿Adivináis cómo se llama?

- ¿Habitación del polvo? – dijo Matsumoto después de pasar un dedo por los hierros de la cama.

- No. Nos faltaba decoración para este cuarto. Por eso ésta se llama "habitación que sobraba".

- Um… original. – agregó Soi Fong con aspereza, mirándose la mano derecha, añorando a Suzumebachi, lamentándose de no tenerla para rajarle el cuello al "director" de la academia.

- Y ahora todos fuera. Zaraki-san os está esperando.

* * *

**Sabéis que los review me hacen feliz! XD .. Os va gustando la historia? O_O**

**Gracias por leer y bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... Disculpen la tardanza pero me fui de viaje unos días y no tenía ni Internet, ni pc... ni siquiera televisión T_T**

**Agradezco enormemente los reviews de cOnfii-momo (intentaré alimentar a tu perversión XD gracias por leer!), Al shinomori (siento no poder complacerte, pero a Soi Fong y a Hisagi les voy a dar a la persona que ellos quieren, o por lo menos lo que insinúa Kubo Tite XD, aún así espero que sigas leyendo mi historia xk habrá algunas parejitas que sí te gustan O_O) y chidorisagara (le diré a Hitsugaya que te regale los calzoncillos firmados! XD gracias por leer!)**

**Creo que no se me olvida ninguno.. También agradezco a las personas que ponen este fic en favoritos o en alertas pero bueno... me gustaría que al menos dedicasen unos segundos en poner un review... =(**

**Vamos con el capítulo! Este cap es un poco pequeño y no tiene mucho contenido importante.. pero es que la inspiración viene y va... intentaré mejorar! x_x**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo Tite y espero que use bien ese derecho para darnos un gran ICHIRUKI!**

* * *

Los rasos estaban colocados en fila y mirando al capitán del Undécimo Escuadrón.

Éste los revisaba uno por uno.

- No venimos aquí a presumir, venimos a trabajar. – Zaraki paró delante del disgustado Yumichika – Tienes dos segundos para quitarte esas plumas.

0'3 milisegundos después Yumichika ya no tenía plumitas.

- Las chicas con el pelo largo y suelto. – observó a Orihime y a Rangiku – Recogédselo.

0'2 milisegundos después las chicas tenían el pelo recogido.

Zaraki se acercó a Byakuya y de una manotada le arrancó los kenseikan.

- He dicho chicas, pero tú también estás incluido. No hay mucha diferencia de todas maneras.

Byakuya se quedó estático, mirando fríamente al capitán y profesor en la academia.

- ¿Te lo recoges o te lo recojo, niñato?

El Kuchiki siguió sin moverse y sin apartar la vista de Zaraki.

- ¡¿Me estás desafiando?

- No.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué?

- Que no tengo goma para el pelo.

Un par de metros más allá, Ichigo luchaba contra su Hollow para no reírse. Los labios le temblaban de tal forma que preocupó a Rukia, de pie a su lado.

- ¿Ichigo?

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. El shinigami sustituto comenzó a carcajearse exageradamente, haciendo que los demás se giraran a verlo.

- Jajajajaja… no puedo… jajajajaja… ¡Por favor! ¡Me ahogo! Jajajajaja… ¡Dios!

Una nube de polvo, de arena o de lo sea que fuera, se paseó rápidamente por detrás de todos los rasos. Al pasar por la retaguardia de Byakuya, el pelo de éste fue recogido en una coleta perfectamente hecha, como las que se hacía cuando era niño. Cuando la susodicha nube se aproximó a Ichigo, golpeó fuertemente la nuca de éste, haciendo que callara súbitamente.

- ¿Pero qué cojo… - la protesta del Kurosaki se apagó al percatarse de que la nube veloz era alguien conocido.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! – gritó alguien muy emocionado en la fila. Ummm… ¿quién habrá sido?

- Ya no tienes queja, Byakuya. – dijo sonriente la recién llegada, parada al lado de Zaraki con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás observaron la vestimenta de la mujer. Camiseta ajustada negra y pantalón corto negro. Oh, no…

- ¿Tú también nos vienes a joder, Yoruichi? – preguntó Renji.

- Claro, ¿cómo no? – la Shihouin se acercó al pelirrojo – Pero trátame con más respeto, que soy tu profesora.

Después de pellizcarle de forma un poco bruta la mejilla a Renji, Yoruichi se aproximó a Byakuya con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Te molesta que ni siquiera me puedas ver cuando corro? Pues te vas a tener que aguantar porque vas a estar un mes sin ningún tipo de poder especial. Aunque eso tampoco es una novedad, siempre he sido más rápida que tú.

El capitán no cruzó ninguna palabra con ella.

- ¡Que es broma, tonto! – la mujer le habló amistosamente – Yo ya me voy, ésta no es mi clase.

Después de eso, Yoruichi se fue tal y como llegó. Envuelta en una nube.

- En fin… ¡Rasos, formad parejas ya! – Zaraki gruñó al comprobar que nadie se movió, solamente se miraban de forma tímida – Pues las hago yo ¡joder!

Un minuto después todos estaban colocados al gusto del profesor… y vaya gusto.

- Primera pareja, colocaos ahí. – Zaraki señaló el principio de un camino con barro – El ejercicio consiste en llegar antes que el compañero al final del camino, superando los obstáculos, claro. No tratéis de memorizarlos porque para cada pareja cambiarán.

Kira y Renji ya se habían preparado y estaban listos para empezar. Renji esperaba con máxima concentración el pitido que indicaba la salida, y estaba tardando. Mientras tanto recordó la manera en que Zaraki trató al capitán Kuchiki, y cómo Byakuya se comportó como un verdadero sumiso. Tembló ante el recuerdo, pues si trataban así a un capitán, ¿qué sería de él?

- ¡Renji! – Rukia gritó.

El pelirrojo volvió de nuevo al mundo, ¿por qué le había gritado Rukia? ¡Oh, mierda! El pitido. Cuando alcanzó a ver a Kira ya estaba a diez metros de él.

- ¡Kiiiiraaa tramposo!

Renji corrió hasta casi alcanzarlo pero Kira también era un teniente bien preparado y logró aumentar la distancia de ventaja nuevamente. Cuando la carrera casi estaba terminando, miles de perchas de metal (sí, perchas ¬¬) cayeron de no se sabe dónde. Renji las pudo esquivar pero Kira…

- ¡Ay, mi flequillo!

Dos o tres perchas se enredaron en el flequillo, fleco o flecazo del pobre rubio, haciendo que no viera y diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- Gana Renji. – Zaraki apuntó algo en un cuaderno – Segunda pareja, a sus puestos.

En la siguiente carrera, Hinamori y Yumichika iban corriendo prácticamente paralelos hasta que apareció su extraño obstáculo. Se trataba de, en mitad del camino, un enorme cajón con ropa y un letrero en el que se podía leer "TODO AL 50%".

Los dos contrincantes pararon en seco y se dirigieron al cajón.

- ¡Rebajas! ¿Habrá algo bonito para Aizen-sama?

- Hinamori… ¿has dicho Aizen-sama?

- ¿Qué? Eh… ¡Yo no! He dicho… He dicho… ¡para mi cama!

- Todo esto es muy feo…

Yumichika continuó el recorrido mientras Hinamori buscaba ropa en el cajón.

- Gana Yumichika. – Kenpachi lo anotó – Pues sí que funcionan estos obstáculos diseñados por Kurotsuchi.

Las siguientes carreras fueron llevadas a cabo por el estilo de las dos primeras. Los rasos temblaban cuando tenían que salir allí a correr, sin saber qué obstáculo les tocaría.

Ichigo y Hitsugaya corrieron la mayoría del camino pegadísimos, hasta que un tablón de acero quedó suspendido en el aire, a 1 metro y poco del suelo. Con lo cual, Hitsugaya pudo seguir avanzando gracias a su pequeña estatura, e Ichigo… Ichigo quedó inconsciente tirado en el barro y con la frente rojísima.

A Orihime y Soi Fong se las tragó la tierra, literalmente. Pues al principio de la carrera las dos quedaron enterradas en arenas movedizas. Pocos segundos después la capitana consiguió salir del barro gracias a un impresionante salto y terminar el recorrido. Inoue quedó enterrada y por más que intentaba salir el peso de sus amigas las ubres la hacía hundirse de nuevo.

El obstáculo escogido para Tatsuki y Chad fue un péndulo gigante que, tras planearlo de forma grupal, consiguieron esquivar saltando cada uno por un lado del péndulo. Zaraki aplaudió la hazaña, pues habían sido la única pareja que habían colaborado para llegar a la meta juntos.

Cuando el pitido sonó para la quinta carrera, solamente se pudo ver a un Ikkaku corriendo tan rápido que hasta parecía que sus propios pies iban a comenzar a darle golpes en la nuca. La valla de seis metros que aguardaba en el centro del recorrido, tuvo que soportar un enorme impacto al ser presa del puño de Ikkaku, que la derribó por completo. Cinco segundos después ya había llegado al final. ¿Y Rukia, su contrincante?

- Creo que he perdido… - dijo la Kuchiki en la posición de salida.

Hisagi iba el primero en su duelo, contento, seguía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Matsumoto intentaba alcanzarle.

- ¿Y el obstáculo? – preguntó alguno de los rasos.

- A éstos no les hace falta… - respondió Zaraki riendo.

Hisagi estaba a punto de conseguirlo y quiso echar una mirada hacia atrás para comprobarlo. Pero entonces, cuando divisó a Matsumoto, se quedó boquiabierto. Aunque la camiseta del uniforme no era nada escotada, Rangiku tenía tanta delantera que se podían ver sus pechos a través de la tela saltando. Boing, boing…

Hisagi cayó. Nunca se supo si fue porque se tropezó o porque se desmayó. Matsumoto pasó por su lado regalándole un beso volado y siguió la trayectoria hasta cruzar la meta.

Ishida estaba en baja forma. Se percató de eso al quedarse sin aliento después de esquivar diez o veinte flechas en llamas. Y para colmo, cuando se apoyó en sus rodillas para conseguir respirar, sus gafas cayeron a la tierra. Y para más colmo, las pisó. Cuando consiguió recogerlas y ponérselas, pudo ver, entre trozo y trozo de cristal, a Byakuya en la línea de meta mirándole fríamente, como siempre.

- Pijo… - susurró el Quincy alterado.

Después de reunirse todos los rasos y colocarse de nuevo en fila. Zaraki habló furioso.

- ¿Esto es normal? De ocho carreras solamente una pareja llegó en su totalidad. Ni siquiera importaba quién había llegado primero. – el profesor sonaba decepcionado – Y hemos estado como mínimo seis horas ahí trabajando. Por mí os dejaría aquí dando vueltas a los dos campos y a la piscina si hiciese falta. Pero son las cuatro de la tarde y aún no habéis comido. – Zaraki tocó el pito – Romped filas, duchaos y comed algo.

Si esta prueba había sido sólo el principio… ¿qué más les esperaría a los pobres rasos?

De momento se quedarían con el recuerdo de los cuerpos semidesnudos de sus compañeros. Quizá no estuviera tan mal esa idea de la academia...

* * *

**Personalmente este capítulo nunca me acabó de gustar...**

**Quien quiera darme su opinión ya sabe! Review! Así sabré si debo continuar o eliminarlo del todo u.U**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Actualicé bastante bien de tiempo, ¿no? =)**

**No me ha gustado escribir este cap pero es necesario para seguir el curso de la historia y que la señorita inspiración no se vaya de paseo... quizá a ustedes les guste!**

**Agradezco enormemente los reviews de loveichiruki (gracias gracias gracias por leer y qué bueno que te guste la historia ^^ espero tu review!) Nathalie Shiffer (no me secuestres a toshiro! al menos hasta que acabe el fic! jajaja XD) chidorisagara (bueno... inoue siempre ha tenido ubres... seguro que por eso le duele la espalda todo el tiempo y no puede ayudar en las luchas =( XD gracias por leer! =D) cOnfii-momo (claro que sí! todo el mundo tiene hormonas... hasta los muertos! XD gracias por tu review y espero otro! ^^) cvlv10555 (andaaa qué distraída que eres! jajaj XD me alegro de que la historia te guste y sobre tu petición... no te preocupes, pensaba hacer algo similar a eso =P gracias x leer!)**

**Una vez más, les repito a las personas que ponen mi fic en alertas o en favoritos que gracias! pero que me gustaría que también me pusieran un review, que no cuesta nada y a mí me alegra mucho el día.**

**Dicho esto.. espero que disfruten leyendo! =D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ponerle huesitos en los pezoncitos a Hallibel U.U**

* * *

Por fin los rasos pudieron saber para qué se utilizaba el edificio blanco.

Ahí estaban los cuartos de los profesores, la cocina, el comedor, las duchas y demás.

Después de haberse duchado y haber pasado la revisión médica, que fue favorable, pues ninguno había sangrado en el primer entrenamiento, se dirigieron a comer, que ya más bien era cenar.

Se sentaron todos juntos en una gran mesa alargada. En sus rostros se podía ver cansancio. Menos en el de Byakuya, que parece que en vez de cara tenía una foto.

Sirvieron la comida media hora después, cuando los rasos estaban a punto de desmayarse. La ración entregada constaba de un cuenco con… ¿puré blanco? Y un vaso de té frío.

Maldecían la comida que tenían delante, pues, además de tener un aspecto extraño, era muy poca para todo lo que habían trabajado ese día. Sin más dilaciones, procedieron a engullir más que a comer.

- ¡Puaaaaaaaaaaaaaag! – Ikkaku escupió - ¡Qué amargo, joder!

Hubo unos cuantos con mucha suerte, que no habían empezado a comer cuando Ikkaku gritó, con lo cual dejaron el cuenco en su sitio mientras los más desafortunados seguían quejándose.

- ¡Está agrio! – contribuyó Renji.

Soi Fong apartó su ración con un dedo, con miedo a vomitar si lo olía. Casi todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo.

- Esto parece medicina… - Tatsuki jugaba con el puré con cara de asco.

- ¡¿Y por qué el mío está dulce? – protestó Hitsugaya, aunque seguía comiendo, era el único que lo hacía.

Todos se giraron a mirarlo. ¿Preferencias de capitanes? No podía ser, Byakuya y Soi Fong no tenían pinta de gustarles mucho su plato.

Alguien irrumpió en el comedor.

- ¡Hola! ¿Os gusta la comida que he preparado?

- ¿Capitán Ukitake? – se sorprendió Toushiro.

- ¡Sí, soy yo! – el peliblanco venía contento - ¿Os ha gustado la comida?

El silencio se hizo en la sala.

- ¿No? – Ukitake puso cara de desilusión y se acercó a Kira - ¿Me dejas probar?

- Sí, sí, sí, ¡capitán! – respondió nervioso el rubio.

El enfermizo shinigami pasó un dedo por el puré y se lo llevó a la boca. Cinco segundos después resopló y se desmayó.

Kira, ayudado por Renji, consiguió levantar al capitán y sentarlo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Sí… ¡Dios! Qué desagradable está…

- Está bueno, pero…

- ¡Miel con tomate!

- ¿Inoue?

- ¡Sí! Eso es lo que le hace falta. – gritó Orihime ilusionada – ¡Miel y tomate! Y también se le puede poner…

Tatsuki tapó la boca de la chef. Hecho que agradecieron los demás.

- Oh… Ya sé que ha pasado. – Ukitake hablaba acariciándose el mentón en modo pensativo – He empezado a echar el azúcar en la ración de Toushiro y me he olvidado de ponerla en las demás, se la he puesto a él toda. Es que… es tan pequeñito…

Ukitake se disculpó y salió rápidamente del lugar. Los rasos quedaron boquiabiertos, menos Hitsugaya, que luchaba por no gritar de rabia. ¡Ah! Y Byakuya, claro.

- Rukia…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Si es por cuestión de tamaño, a ti te debería haber puesto una bolsa entera de azúcar.

- Ichigo, ¿eres imbécil o qué?

- ¡Auch! No me pegues, enana. ¡Compórtate!

Entre golpes y purés amargos ya se había hecho de noche y los rasos acudían hambrientos a descansar, por fin. Recordaron las palabras de Kenpachi: "Habéis trabajado bastante por hoy, teniendo en cuenta que ni siquiera habéis comido. Cuando cenéis, podéis ir a dormir." Pues eso era lo que estaban haciendo, aunque les fallaba la parte de "cenar".

Estaban cansados, muy cansados. Les avergonzaba tener que admitir que ya no podían más, y solamente habían pasado un día sin sus zanpakutos y sus poderes.

- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está el lavabo aquí? – Hinamori preguntó aprovechando que todas las habitaciones estaban abiertas y podían oírla.

- Para lavarte tienes el grifo de la sala de ocio. – Ishida se asomó al cuarto de Momo y se acercó a la cortina de la esquina que todas las habitaciones tenían – Pero si a lo que te refieres es a un retrete… - Ishida corrió la cortina – Ahí lo tienes.

Hinamori se quedó estupefacta mirando el retrete. ¿Es que tendría que hacer sus necesidades delante de sus compañeros de cuarto?

Solución: Aguantarse las ganas hasta que, por la mañana, fuera al preciado edificio blanco.

En cuestión de minutos los ronquidos inundaban el barracón, entre rasos del mismo cuarto, entre cuartos diferentes (aunque las puertas ahora sí estaban cerradas), entre el Rukongai y el Sereitei… Un caos y a la vez una paz, pues necesitaban dormir.

Esa paz duró, como mucho, unas horas. Cuando los chicos estaban ya en su quinto o sexto sueño, unas sombras invadieron el lugar, entre ellas, una de ojos dorados muy conocida.

- ¡Despertad, chicos! – gritó Yoruichi desde el pasillo mientras otros shinigamis abrían las puertas y tiraban cubos de agua fría a los rasos - ¡Hace buen tiempo para salir fuera!

La mayoría de los rasos que dormían en las camas superiores cayeron haciendo un ruido tremendo, otros se despertaron e incorporaron tan aprisa que se golpearon con todo lo que encontraron.

Yoruichi entró a la "habitación que sobraba" y divisó a Soi Fong con la almohada encima de la cabeza intentando dormir y no hacer caso al mundo.

- Arriba, Soi. – susurró la Shihouin en su oído haciendo que la capitana se estremeciera y se levantara de golpe.

- ¡Yoruichi-sama! Lo… Lo siento…

Yoruichi le sonrió y revolvió su pelo, como solía hacer antes.

- ¡Profesora! – habló uno de los shinigamis – Hay problemas con un raso.

La aludida salió del cuarto esquivando a todos los rasos que ya estaban despiertos y salían del barracón para formar fila fuera. Se carcajeó al ver quién era el problemático.

- Ichigo… Levántate ya.

- ¡Yoruichi-san! – el shinigami sustituto estaba incrustado en la cama, tapado hasta la nariz – ¡Joder! Aún es muy temprano.

- ¿Qué dices? No es nada temprano.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Um… - la Shihouin observó su muñeca, que no llevaba ningún reloj – ¡Ups! Creo que se me ha parado el pelo…

- ¡Nada de bromas!

- Son las cinco de la mañana.

- ¡Joder!

- Ichigo… Levántate si no quieres que me ponga en plan profesora mala. – Yoruichi sonrió al ver el rostro enfadado del raso.

- No me da la gana…

- ¡Bien! Realmente ahora tendría que pegarte una patada en el culo y hacerte levantar, pero como soy muy buena… Nos lo jugaremos a un pulso. Si ganas tú, te dejo dormir, pero si gano yo, te castigo.

Ichigo se incorporó al oír la propuesta, tenía muy claro que iba a ganar él. ¡Era un macho! Las cosas se torcieron cuando dos segundos después de comenzar el pulso, la mujer le ganó. Y casi no le parte el brazo.

La puerta del barracón se abrió y todos los rasos se giraron a observar cómo la profesora salía con el de pelo naranja agarrado por una oreja.

- Antes de empezar la clase, vamos a divertirnos. – dijo Yoruichi sonriente – Resulta que Ichigo ha perdido una apuesta y ahora tengo que castigarlo. Pero he pensado que sería mejor que vosotros eligieseis el castigo. ¿Os parece?

El Kurosaki tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío cuando observó los rostros maliciosos de sus "compañeros".

- ¿Le pegamos una paliza entre todos? – propuso Ikkaku.

- Mejor le hacemos correr desnudo por toda la academia. – Yumichika intentó no parecer emocionado ante la idea.

- ¡Que se coma todo el puré del capitán Ukitake! – Hitsugaya sentenció enfadado.

Yoruichi soltó a Ichigo y negó con la cabeza, pensativa. Después de eso, se acercó a Rukia.

- Nadie sabrá tanto como tú de castigarle. ¿Qué me dices?

- Eh… Yo… No sé… - a Rukia le daba pena el chico.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te ha hecho nada malo últimamente? – preguntó la mujer apretando fuertemente los labios para no dejar escapar una risa.

Rukia se acordó de la cena, cuando le dijo lo del azúcar. También recordó haber llegado tarde a la reunión porque el señorito estaba peleándose con unos jóvenes.

- ¡Chappy! ¡No le gusta el conejito Chappy!

- Serás hija de…

- Calla, Ichigo. Con que no te gusta el conejito Chappy, ¿eh? – Yoruichi sonrió pícaramente y avisó a los shinigamis que le ayudaban con la clase – Rapadle la cabeza.

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de replicar, pues en cuestión de segundos lucía un peinado típico de los novatos militares.

- Parece un chupa-chups… - habló Byakuya.

Un momento… ¿Byakuya? Oh, esto es grave.

- ¡Yoruichi! Me cago en tu… - los shinigamis le taparon la boca pero se pudo zafar del agarre - ¡Me has quitado mi pelo alborotado sexy!

- Y no sólo eso… Rukia, ¿quieres hacerle un dibujito de Chappy en la cabeza a Ichigo?

Mientras los diez secuaces de Yoruichi apresaban al chico, Rukia dibujó el rostro de Chappy en el lado derecho de la cabeza de Ichigo con la máquina de cortar el pelo.

Casi todos los rasos comenzaron a reír descontroladamente.

- ¿Es gracioso, no? – la "profesora" se unió a las risas durante unos instantes y luego su semblante se tornó serio – Pero no es gracioso cuando se lo hacen a uno mismo. Así que mejor no desacaten ninguna orden.

Después de ese incidente, los rasos obedecieron a Yoruichi y empezaron su clase de "Técnicas especiales de espionaje".

* * *

**¿Interesante? ¿Gracioso? ¿Aburrido? ¿Mortal?**

**Cualquier opinión y/o comentario háganmelo saber en un review!**

**Gracias por leer y bye! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡He vuelto! Siento la tardanza, pero es que llevo unas semanitas de exámenes y de trabajos imposibles... Aprovechando que ya falta muy poco para las vacaciones, ¡me están explotando! T.T**

**Muchos agradecimientos a las personas que me han dejado review, que para mí son muchas... GUAU! Gracias gracias gracias... Ojalá las cosas sigan así! *_***

**c0nfii-momo (Byakuya puede comer dulces, pk no? Mmm.. masticando chicle de menta con ese aliento fresco que deeeja ^^ XD Por otra parte... he dejado de comprar miel O.O XD Gracias por el review!) pia D (no te preocupes, ya le crecerá! Gracias por tu review! XD) loveichiruki (sigo actualizando! lento.. pero lo hago =( lo siento y gracias!) X-Neira-X (me alegro de que te guste la historia, spero tu review ^^) brian tigre (jajaja gracias por tu descripcion del capitulo!) chidorisagara (a mí me parece adorable ichigo con un chappy en la cabeza! XD que mooono *.*) alejandra (la idea de Yumichika era un poco pornográfica.. no sé.. tampoco quiero hacer sufrir taaaanto a ichigo XD gracias por leer!) keisi (jajaj me alegra que te guste la historia, espero otro review! ^^) cvlvl10555 (jaja a ver.. me refiero a que si lo pongo.. va a ser leve, ni te vas a enterar XD gracias x el review!) Sakura-Jeka (no pasa nada, el pelo crece! ojalá y le crezca con la forma del conejo chappy jajaja XD gracias x leer =D) kenia (me alegra que te guste la historia y espero más reviews tuyos! ^^) SLeePWithMeeE (vaya nombre! tengo hasta sueño y todo XD Gracias por el review y espero que te siga gustando! ^^)**

**Ufff... He terminado! ^^ Aunque me lleve mi tiempo, siempre contestaré a todos los reviews =)**

**Definitivamente, este cap no es para nada gracioso, quizá es algo ¿educativo? XD Aparece uno de mis personajes favoritos de Bleach para darle una lección a los rasos... Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece en absoluto. No tengo dinero ni para comprar mis derechos.**

* * *

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Yoruichi les había ordenado pasar cinco horas seguidas entre unos arbustos para espiar a una araña que estuvo las cinco malditas horas apoyada en un tronco. ¿Acaso se podía considerar a eso un entrenamiento? ¡Si la araña parecía disecada!

Respecto a la academia… Casi estaban acostumbrados a los cambios repentinos. Por ejemplo, un día comían bien porque la cocinera era Ise Nanao (extraño, ¿no?), otro día acababan desnutridos porque la encargada era Yachiru. Un día podían dormir toda la noche tranquilamente y a pierna suelta, y al día siguiente se les impedía hasta acostar sus cuerpos en las camas. Con lo cual habían llegado a la conclusión de que si se adaptaban a los cambios, se adaptaban a la academia del maldito Urahara. Cosa imposible, vamos...

Los rasos se estaban desperezando y vistiéndose para ir a desayunar y comenzar con la jornada matutina de ejercicios. Pero en el barracón irrumpió alguien, y ese alguien les ordenó ir directos a la piscina.

- ¿Cómo se llama este profesor? – preguntó susurrando Hinamori a su pequeño "amigo" Hitsugaya.

- Hirako Shinji… Es un vizard. Tiene poderes de shinigami y de hollow blablabla...

- Oh, gracias. – Hinamori se armó de valor para replicar al profesor – Hirako-san… aún no hemos desayunado.

- Mejor. Así no se os corta la digestión.

Los rasos se estremecieron al ver la gran sonrisa de Shinji… y sus dientes. Parecían teclas de un piano. Beethoven hubiera hecho una bonita melodía con ellos.

- ¿Tenéis traje de baño? – preguntó el rubio al llegar a la piscina.

- Ninguno tenemos. – contestó de mala gana Tatsuki.

El vizard se acercó a la chica que recién había hablado y sacó de no se sabe dónde lo que parecía un balón pero mucho más pesado, pues, aunque lo había intentado disimular, a Shinji le había costado bastante sujetar el objeto.

- Bueno, no importa. – el "profesor" sonrió macabramente y con alguna especie de kidoh pegó el balón a las manos de Tatsuki. – Hoy no lo necesitaréis. – finalizó al tiempo que, con un movimiento rápido, lanzaba a la chica a la piscina.

Tatsuki se maldecía por no haber podido esquivar el agarre de Shinji mientras se hundía en la piscina. Al tocar el fondo, se percató de la gravedad de la situación. Estaba prácticamente atada porque no podía mover las manos al tener el balón entre ellas, y además, esa mierda pesaba demasiado para poder flotar. Notaba que se estaba quedando sin aire.

Después de un gran rato de incertidumbre, el primero de los rasos en reaccionar fue Renji, que rápidamente se tiró al agua seguido de Ichigo. Orihime intentó imitar la acción de los otros dos pero Ishida se lo impidió sujetándola por la cintura, a lo que después se ruborizó. "Con dos basta, está a salvo". Fue lo que le susurró en el oído para tranquilizarla.

Tatsuki intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no desmayarse y seguir luchando para subir a la superficie, pero comenzaba a nublársele la mente. Cuando a punto estaba de perder el conocimiento, notó dos fuertes brazos elevando sus caderas y otros dos agarrando sus manos y soportando todo el peso del balón. En cuestión de segundos estaba de nuevo en la superficie cogiendo todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones le permitían y tosiendo sin parar en toda la cara de Renji, que era la que la mantenía a flote. Pero lejos de asquearse, Renji suspiró aliviado al oírla respirar y quejarse. Ichigo salió el primero de la piscina para poder ayudar a subir a la chica. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de los rasos y del profesor.

En poco tiempo consiguieron salir del agua y tumbar a Tatsuki, que seguía tosiendo y escupiendo la media piscina que se había tragado. Ichigo se sentó al lado de ella y maldijo el día en que Rukia le clavó la zanpakuto en el corazón, pero cuando sintió la presencia de la pequeña shinigami a su lado mirándolo preocupada, todo pensamiento negativo se disipó. Se extrañó… ¿Desde cuándo la presencia de Rukia le tranquilizaba?

Por otro lado, Renji casi se tira encima de Tatsuki para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero la mirada de ésta dando a entender la siguiente frase: "¿Qué estás haciendo?", hizo que se separara un poco de ella y de un furioso tirón le quitara el balón de entre las manos.

- ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? – le gritó a Shinji mientras se dirigía a él, el rubio lo miraba aún sorprendido por la fuerza que hubo de hacer para eliminar el kidoh - ¡Casi la matas!

- Hago mi trabajo. – respondió el vizard con su particular elegancia, pues mientras que todos los presentes estaban con los uniformes mojados, sucios o sudados, él permanecía con una camisa de botones y un pantalón negros, así como sus respectivos zapatos del mismo color y sus característicos corbata y gorro. Estaba claro que cada profesor llevaba el uniforme que le venía en gana, solamente respetando el color negro.

- ¿¡Y éste es tu trabajo! – Renji continuaba vociferando y cada vez más cerca del rubio sonriente – Te han mandado a matarnos, ¿o qué?

- Abarai-san, está bien que tengas unos bonitos sentimientos por la chica. – comenzó a decir Shinji con un deje burlón en su voz – Pero no hay que olvidar que ahora estás bajo mi mando y que, según Yamamoto, no me debes desobedecer ni mucho menos hablar de ese modo. No he venido a mataros ni nada por el estilo, pero es que Kenpachi me contó que por aquí no se respiraba demasiado compañerismo, y venía a comprobarlo. Si nadie se hubiera tirado a esa piscina, yo mismo me hubiera encargado de hacerlo. – el "profesor" se lanzó al agua de una forma espectacular - ¿Ves, Abarai-san? No tengo ningún problema en hacerlo – dijo mientras se mantenía a flote – Yo era un capitán cuando tú aún no estabas muerto, ¿sabes? Sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes y te las pienso enseñar a lo largo de este mes. De todas formas, si ninguno de vosotros hubiera ido a buscar a Arisawa-san… creo que os hubiera matado uno por uno. – Shinji nadó hasta recuperar su gorro, que había sido arrastrado por el agua – Me sorprende que nadie más haya acudido a socorrer a Arisawa-san… ¿tenéis algún problema con la piscina?

- Eh… No, Hirako-san. – Hinamori se atrevió a hablar – Pero como habíamos visto que Kurosaki y Abarai ya habían ido a por ella…

El "profesor" sonrió ante la respuesta de Momo y dio una gran manotada que salpicó a casi todos los rasos.

- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Al agua!

Ante la orden del vizard y ante la sorpresa de los demás rasos, la primera en meterse en la piscina fue Tatsuki, que ya estaba recuperada del susto. A ella le siguieron Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime e Ishida. Al ver que se estaba acatando la orden de Shinji, los demás se zambulleron hasta que sólo quedaron en tierra Byakuya y Soi Fong. Estos dos últimos se miraron y, luego de un suspiro cargado de frustración por parte de la capitana, saltaron al interior de la piscina.

- Esto es lo que quiero de vosotros, espontaneidad. Si tenéis que tiraros al agua para salvar a alguien o debéis quedaros sin ropa para realizar una misión, ¡hacedlo!

- Creo que esta lección es estúpida. – Byakuya habló, ante la estupefacción de los rasos y de Hirako.

- ¿Por qué dices eso, capitán Kuchiki?

- Tú, como ex capitán del Quinto Escuadrón, debes de saber todo lo que nos enseñan en la academia de verdad. Nos enseñan a protegernos, pero también a proteger a los demás. Y sobretodo, a cumplir con nuestras misiones. – todos estaban boquiabiertos, Byakuya estaba hablando, que baje el rey de la SS y lo vea - ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, no se tiraría a una piscina para salvar la vida de una persona? ¿Quién no se desprendería de sus ropajes para poder ayudar a alguien?

- Lo que dices es cierto. – Shinji se acercó nadando hasta el noble – Pero precisamente tú no eres una persona digna para hablar de estos temas. – el rubio sonrió dejando ver toda su dentadura perfectamente tallada – En primer lugar, no has ido a socorrer a Arisawa-san. Y en segundo lugar, si no hubiera sido por Ichigo, tú hubieras dejado que mataran a tu hermana.

Byakuya miró fijamente los ojos de su "profesor". Ahora no se podía ver indiferencia en su mirada, si no más bien un tipo de sentimiento muy negativo, quizás odio.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta! – interrumpió Tatsuki gritando – Yo estoy bien y todos estamos en la piscina sin traje de baño. Todo anda según tus órdenes, Hirako. No hay por qué pelearse.

Antes de que el vizard pudiera decir algo, se oyó un fuerte estruendo. Todos se giraron al foco del ruido. Al parecer algo había impactado en una de las cristaleras del edificio y la había roto, un objeto que ahora mismo estaba siguiendo su trayectoria velozmente hacia la piscina.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Shinji cuando una sandalia se estampó en su cara y rápidamente supo quien había sido el culpable - ¡Joder, Hiyori!

Segundos después una pequeña chica abrió la puerta, también de cristal, de forma muy bruta haciendo que ésta también se rompiera.

- ¡Shinji! ¡Pedazo de calvo, viejo y anormal! – Hiyori profería insultos mientras se acercaba al agua - ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando empezara la clase! ¡Yo también quiero pegar a todos éstos!

- Me olvidé… - el rubio se sobresaltó al ver a la pequeña bestia meterse en la piscina y nadar hacia él - ¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Hiyori! ¡Ayayayayayayayay! ¡Chicos! ¡Joder, Hiyori! ¡Ese colmillo tuyo cómo duele! ¡Chicos, se acabó la clase! ¡Ah, Dios! ¡Podéis iros!

Los rasos abandonaron sin pensar la piscina y dejaron a un inofensivo Shinji a merced de la recién llegada. Aprovecharían para ducharse, desayunar y relajarse un poco antes de que algún otro loco los obligara a hacer alguna idiotez.

Puede que hubiera sido una clase algo estúpida, pero los rasos agradecieron a Shinji el mensaje que les acababa de transmitir.

Se tirarían a mil piscinas desnudos para salvar a cualquier persona que lo necesitara.

Menos a Aizen, claro.

* * *

**Sé que el capítulo no es gran cosa, pero es lo único que pude hacer entre la presión de los exámenes y que tengo un chihuahua durmiendo encima del portátil ¬¬**

**Ya saben, cualquier comentario me lo ponen en un review! Los reviews me hacen feliz y alimentan mi inspiración!**

**Bye, cuídense =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí estoy =) Algo menos estresada que hace unos días y contenta porque España está en octavos! =D Chile jugó muy muy muy bien pero España... es España XD**

**Gracias a las personas que son fieles y me dejan reviews.. aunque me hubiera gustado que los demás lectores que me ponen en favoritos también me hubieran dejado alguno**

**c0nfii-momo (jaj tu review siempre es el primero gracias! xD me imagino que debe de ser horrible que te hagan saltar a una piscina del tirón y con ropa XD pero weno.. los rasos se portaron =) Los dientes de Shinji me E N C A N T A N! XD) Al shinomori (gracias por tus 3 reviews! :) weeno las parejas se irán viendo poco a poco y más en uno de los caps que viene en adelante... ya avisaré! Conforme a lo de Ichigo.. bueno era un castigo por no obedecer, nada de broma, hay que tener disciplina no? XD) loveichiruki (jaja perver mode on! yo me lo imaginé en traje de baño de esos pegaditos *.* XD Renji aprecia a Tatsuki... se le nota xD Gracias x el review!) X-Neira-X (Hiyori siempre tiene que llamar la atención donde quiera que esté xD Gracias por leer! ^^) chidorisagara (yo también creo que hacen buena pareja, a ver si ellos se dan cuenta! xD Graaacias fiel lectora! =D) FerchaO (me alegro muchísimo q mi fic te haga reir ^^ Spero q sigas la historia y q comentes todo lo q quieras de los caps en reviews! Graciiias!)**

**Este cap es pequeñito pero es lo único que la inspiración me dejó hacer :( .. A leer!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kubo Tite, sí sí.. el mismo que dice que no va a hacer de Bleach una historia romántica y que nos va a dejar con las ganas de Ichiruki ¬¬**

* * *

Uno de esos malditos días en la academia, Ichigo despertó sobresaltado y sudando a mares. ¿Qué es lo que había soñado? Oh… Con Rukia. Pero no con Rukia en plan "Lalalalarara vamos a matar hollows lererere~"… No… ¡Había soñado que estaba haciendo… haciendo _cosas _con Rukia!

Observó a la Kuchiki durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba tan bonita… ¡Un momento! ¿Pero qué coño estaba pensando? ¡Que tenía un maldito Chappy en la cabeza por su culpa!

Sacudió su cabeza para evitar machacarse más con el tema y entonces otro pensamiento inundó su mente. ¿Cómo es que se había despertado sin que ningún loco le hubiera tirado agua encima o gritado? ¿Acaso la pesadilla había terminado? Miró la hora en un reloj de oro macizo que Byakuya siempre traía consigo. Las once de la mañana. Definitivamente había algo extraño. Ichigo salió del cuarto y miró desconfiadamente el pasillo. Siguió su camino hacia la sala de ocio y encontró una sombra sentada en una de las sillas. Se fijó más en aquello que permanecía allí sentado, era alto y corpulento, tenía ojos de animal y… ¿pelo?

- ¡Capitán Komamura! – gritó Ichigo al reconocerlo.

- Por fin alguien se ha despertado… Bueno, entonces ya es hora de que los demás hagan lo mismo.

Komamura se levantó de la silla y lanzó un aullido horroroso que hizo temblar las paredes del barracón. Ichigo pudo oír las quejas de los rasos que acababan de despertarse. En pocos segundos, comenzaron a salir de sus cuartos malhumorados y buscando el origen del ruido. Al percatarse de que se trataba del capitán perro-lobo, cesaron todo tipo de quejas.

- Buenos días, rasos. He aguardado aquí mucho tiempo para que pudierais descansar todo lo que necesitabais.

Komamura traía consigo una cesta en la que introdujo la mano (o la pata) y sacó paquetes de plástico que fue lanzando a cada raso.

- Son bocadillos preparados. Hoy desayunaréis eso de camino.

- De camino… ¿a qué?

- Al bosque. La actividad que vamos a hacer hoy es senderismo por el bosque. Con algún que otro "juego", claro…

Los rasos se estremecieron al oír la palabra "juego" de la boca de un perro-lobo-oso.

Salieron de la academia a eso del mediodía mientras devoraban los bocadillos. Byakuya mordía sin prisa pero sin pausa, hastiado de tener que comer semejante vulgaridad. Pero de pronto sintió algo que no pudo descifrar, se paró en seco y guardó el bocadillo en el bolsillo del pantalón blanco. Se miró las manos con confusión pero siempre guardando su cara de indiferencia total. Un sentimiento de poder le invadía, era incluso mejor que cuando terminaban las clases de Zaraki y podía dejar su pelo suelto, libre y poderoso. Hasta notaba el tacto de su zanpakuto sujeta a su cintura. Todo eso desapareció cuando Komamura le colocó rápidamente una pulsera metálica en la muñeca.

- Se me había olvidado. – habló el capitán perro-lobo-oso-gato montés mientras seguía poniendo pulseras a todos los rasos – Como ya hemos salido de la academia, vosotros ya podéis usar kidoh, y las zanpakutos y todo lo que os caracteriza. Pero estos objetos hechos por Urahara Kisuke cumplen la misma función que la academia, y sólo podemos quitarlos los profesores.

Renji, con disimulo, intentó arrancar la pulsera de su muñeca pero sin ningún resultado. Lo que estaba diciendo Komamura era cierto.

- Bien… ¡Primer juego! – el profesor hizo sonar un silbato extraño que colgaba de su cuello, segundos después se escucharon pasos apresurados por todo el bosque - ¡Tenéis que llegar al lago situado en el centro del bosque antes de que os maten!

Los pasos ya no se oían, pero sí se veían una veintena de grandes perros de pelaje negro y ojos rojos corriendo hacia ellos. Si alguien hubiera visto a los rasos en ese momento, no pensaría que eran shinigamis, ni Quincys, ni gente preparada para salvar al mundo, pues ellos estaban huyendo despavoridos, tropezándose en el proceso, gritando, empujándose, estampándose contra los árboles y lo más extraño de todo… sin soltar los bocadillos.

Hisagi intentó ayudar a Matsumoto que iba tras él y lo único que consiguió fue una gran mordida en el trasero. Otros preferían la independencia, como Hitsugaya e Ikakku, que corrían casi rozándose pero sin mirarse. Soi Fong, avispada como nadie, aprovechó su agilidad para subirse a un árbol y continuar el recorrido por entre las ramas, la estrategia no duró mucho, pues instantes después vio cómo Komamura se ponía a su altura y la hacía bajar a tierra de un manotazo en la espalda.

- Nada de trampas.

Por ahora no había ningún muerto pero sí varios heridos. Yumichika tenía un mordisco en la pierna izquierda y lloraba internamente esperando a que no le hiciera cicatriz. Las cicatrices son feas, ¿no? Por otra parte, Hisagi corría con las piernas muy abiertas evitando la fricción de sus nalgas para que no le doliese tanto la herida en el trasero y Rukia llevaba a uno de esos condenados perros mordiendo su hombro hasta que Ichigo se percató de ello (SuperIchigo al rescate, Rukia no puede estar sufriendo si el naranjito está a su lado) y se aproximó a ella sólo para saltar y encajarle una patada voladora al chucho en el hocico.

- ¡Cuidado! – se oyó gritar a Komamura - ¡Que son mis primos!

Y sí… todos estaréis pensando: En una situación en la que los shinigamis más potentes lo están pasando mal, ¿qué es de Inoue?

Pues Inoue estaba sollozando apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, viendo cómo dos perros la rodeaban y gruñían sin cesar. El mal rato duró poco, pues Ishida pasó por allí como una exhalación y la atrapó por la cintura para después seguir corriendo con ella en brazos.

Llegaron al lago media hora más tarde, cuando sólo los seguían diez perros que frenaron en seco al ver la masa de agua dulce y dieron la vuelta para regresar a sus tareas. Allí ya habían cumplido.

La mayoría de los rasos estaban sentados, tirados por el suelo o incluso desmayados. Komamura apareció por fin y dirigió una mirada fría al grupo.

- No sois nada sin poderes. – comentó al ver la cantidad de heridas que se habían hecho.

- Perdone… - una sana Tatsuki se atrevió a hablar – Yo no tengo ni un rasguño, y ni siquiera he tenido poderes en mi vida. Es más, hace unas semanas ni podía verle.

- Eso significa que tú estás progresando. Pero, te equivocas… - Komamura señaló la rodilla izquierda de la chica – Tienes un rasguño ahí.

Rukia, ajena a la conversación de aquellos dos, se arrodilló ante Ichigo, que estaba tumbado hacia arriba con un gesto doloroso.

- Gracias por lo de antes… - le dijo sin pensar, eliminando su orgullo por un momento.

Ichigo no contestó, ni se movió y parecía que ni estaba respirando.

- ¿Ichigo? – Rukia se percató de que las dos manos del joven estaban posadas en su vientre, rápidamente las apartó y vio una gran herida de la que brotaba sangre sin control - ¡Ichigo! – intentó reanimar al chico pero el shinigami sustituto estaba inconsciente.

Komamura oyó los gritos asustados de la Kuchiki y acudió deprisa a su lado.

- Pero… ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? Lo tenía todo controlado, los perros no podrían hacer estas cosas. – el capitán corrió al encuentro de Orihime y le quitó la pulsera – Ayúdalo.

Después de unos angustiosos minutos, la herida se recuperó del todo gracias al poder de Inoue y Rukia pudo respirar tranquila. Ichigo abrió lentamente los ojos e, ignorando los susurros de Orihime que decían "Kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun", sonrió al ver a Rukia a su lado.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso, Kurosaki? – preguntó Komamura.

- Nadie… yo… fui a ayudar a Rukia y salté para… para pegarle al perro y… no sé… yo… creo que caí mal y me clavé algo… No sentí el dolor tan fuerte hasta llegar aquí.

El profesor bajó la cabeza. No se lo podía creer…

- ¿Todo este revuelo porque te quisiste hacer el machito delante de ella y te salió mal? ¡Por Dios, a vosotros os falta mucho trabajo!

Los rasos siguieron a lo suyo, a quejarse, a pelearse entre ellos, a curarse heridas con medicinas del mundo humano que escocían más que meterse un dedo en el ojo…

Entre todo el griterío, se pudo distinguir una voz dulce y alegre.

- Eres un idiota, Ichigo. – dijo Rukia risueña observando al joven tocarse el vientre lastimosamente.

La salida al bosque les estaba dando algún que otro quebradero de cabeza, pero actividades como ésas les estaban enseñando a aclarar sus mentes y... ¿por qué no? Sus sentimientos.

* * *

**No es ninguna obra de arte.. pero prometo que el próximo cap será más largo y con más contenido T.T **

**Gracias por leer y ... los reviews no me vienen nada mal, saben? xD**

**Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tarde... Pero es culpa de España que está en la final y no me he podido perder ningún partido ni ninguna celebración! xD**

**Gracias a chidorisagara (me alegra que la fiel lectora se reporte.. xD pero no seas tan mala con Orihime, la pobre no tiene culpa de ser tan #$!% XD que noo hombre que noo! que la chica es buena persona.. lo unico que le falta un poco de cerebrillo xD) alejandra (no entiendo a lo que te refieres con Byakuya, pero si lo dices porque no la fue a "salvar", bueno... yo creo que Ichigo llegaría antes en todas las circunstancias... y lo de Rukia, acércale un Chappy a Rukia y verás cómo se pone risueña, y teniendo en cuenta que Ichigo tiene un Chappy en la cabeza... pues ya me dirás! de todas formas Rukia está descubriendo emociones nuevas y eso es lo que he querido plasmar, gracias x el review) cOnfii-momo (jajaj Rukia es muy muy muy fuerte, pero Ichigo es más sobreprotector, ya se le irá quitando.. xD! puro favoritismo y realismo, eso me gusta XD) loveichiruki (pensé que no podía faltar Komamura por ahí aullando XD! Ichigo tienes sus hormonas, al igual que Ishida ehh no te creas ¬¬ xD) FerchaO (tu idea no es tan rara, yo todavía estoy investigando qué hace un perro de capitán! XD la prueba ayuda a Ichigo y también a Rukia... ya verás en este capítulo xD.. y lo del mundial, sinceramente, México mereció avanzar más de lo que lo hizo, no sé... a mí me gustaba cómo jugaba! anima ahora a España, no? XD Gracias!)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia sí, aunque no sé para qué XD**

* * *

Había pasado un día desde la "bonita" excursión al bosque y los rasos ya se encontraban sanos y salvos recordando todo lo vivido en esa actividad.

- ¿Cómo tienes la pierna, Yumichika?

- Mucho mejor. ¿Y tú el trasero, Hisagi?

- Aún me duele al sentarme pero bueno… Los mil quinientos abdominales que nos hizo hacer el capitán Kempachi antes me destensaron los músculos.

- ¡Sois unos quejicas! – se unió a la charla Ikkaku – La excursión de ayer fue sublime, excitante, emocionante, intrigante… - el calvo tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando – Además, no me digáis que no os lo pasasteis bien cuando Kira metió los pies en el lago para refrescarse y una piraña lo mordió. – Ikkaku soltó una carcajada tremenda.

- Pues no… no me hizo mucha gracia, la verdad. – Yumichika confesó sereno.

- ¿Y tampoco fue gracioso que Kira agitara el pie tanto que la piraña salió volando y se le estampó en la cara al Kuchiki? – Ikkaku de nuevo rió y esta vez Hisagi se le sumó.

- Eso sí es un poco más divertido… - Yumichika no parecía muy convencido.

- ¿Y cuando el capitán Kuchiki tiró la piraña al suelo y se fue apestando a lavarse la cara? Después Sado pisó la piraña y cayó de espaldas, ¡y luego la piraña otra vez a volar! – Ikkaku se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar que la saliva saliera a causa de la risa - ¡Y esa vez se metió en el escote de Inoue!

Una risita tímida se escapó de entre los labios de Ayasegawa.

- Después Arisawa se lo sacó tan enérgicamente que le dio una bofetada con la piraña a Renji, que estaba al lado.

Las risas estallaron entre los tres presentes en la sala de ocio. Unos segundos después, Ikkaku cambió su rostro sonriente por uno serio y pensativo.

- ¿No creéis que hay mucha tensión sexual en esta academia?

La pregunta no pudo ser respondida porque alguien llamó a los rasos fuera del barracón. Los aludidos acudieron velozmente desde sus habitaciones y desde la sala de ocio.

Ukitake aguardaba paciente a que los rasos se formaran en fila. Le gustaba instruirlos siempre con mano suave y delicada. El carácter del capitán era así, y tampoco se podía permitir un exceso de nervios porque era muy propenso a enfermar.

- Hoy vais a tener que hacer un circuito individual de actividades. Estáis acostumbrados a hacerlo pero lo peculiar del circuito de hoy es que no vais a saber qué actividades tendréis que hacer. ¿Veis eso de allí? – Ukitake señaló una gran carpa situada en el campo de césped – Dentro tendréis que hacer tres pruebas que no veréis si no completáis la anterior. Incluso ya me he ido de la lengua, ¡no podía decir cuántas actividades eran!

Algunos rasos sonrieron ante la pasividad del capitán. Otros se alegraron de que Ukitake contara cosas clave de las pruebas. ¡Era un chollo!

El grupo se dirigió a la carpa y Ukitake ordenó entrar al primero de la lista, Abarai Renji, pero antes de que el susodicho lo hiciera, el capitán frenó su andar colocándole una mano en el hombro.

- Se me había olvidado… No podéis decir nada de lo que allí dentro pase a vuestros compañeros.

Renji entró a la carpa con aire decidido y salió de la misma unos minutos después confundido y de mal humor. En una pantalla colocada fuera del recinto se podía leer: Eliminado en la segunda prueba.

- Me lo imaginaba… - dijo Ukitake antes de sonreír tranquilamente.

Matsumoto iba atando cabos por lo que estaba observando. Ningún raso era eliminado en la primera prueba, eso significaba que tenía que ser fácil. En la segunda la cosa cambiaba, casi todos los chicos caían ahí y salían inmersos en una conversación con ellos mismos o contando con los dedos. Y a la tercera prueba habían llegado muy pocos, la gran mayoría chicas. Los que eran eliminados en esa parte llegaban callados y le dirigían una mirada no muy amistosa al capitán Ukitake. Los dos hermanos Kuchiki habían sido eliminados en esa prueba, al igual que Kurosaki Ichigo. Debía de ser muy complicada…

Matsumoto interrumpió sus cavilaciones al escuchar un gemido de dolor a su lado. Era Ishida, que había caído en la primera prueba y tenía un rasguño con bastante mala pinta en el brazo. Matsumoto pidió permiso a Ukitake para ir a buscar hielo al barracón y a los pocos minutos apareció con una bolsa de hielo que dio a Ishida.

- Matsumoto-san… he pasado tu turno porque no estabas. Así que serás la última.

- No pasa nada, capitán.

Rangiku esperó un tiempo a que el último, que era Chad, terminara el ejercicio y finalmente ella pudiera entrar. Antes observó la cara de Yasutora, que había sido eliminado en la tercera prueba. Parecía triste…

- Como Matsumoto-san es la última, podremos ver en la pantalla todo su circuito.

La teniente entró después de un sonoro suspiro. La estancia estaba oscura y sólo se podían ver unas letras blancas que decían: "El recorrido consta de tres pruebas. Tienes seis minutos para completarlas todas y no debes salirte de los perímetros señalados."

De repente, la oscuridad desapareció y Rangiku se sorprendió al ver que todo había cambiado. Ahora estaba al aire libre, en la cima de lo que parecía ser una montaña. En el borde de ésta apareció una cuerda tensa y flotando que llegaba hasta la punta de otra montaña situada a unos cincuenta metros. Matsumoto sonrió al percatarse de la situación. La carpa era una de esos aparatos modernos de realidad virtual. (Shinimatrix xD)

Unas letras aparecieron de nuevo: "Primera prueba: Cruzar a la montaña colindante."

Rangiku se apresuró a colgarse de la cuerda y enredar sus piernas entre la soga, de ese modo estaba más segura. Comenzó a deslizarse pero a mitad de recorrido se percató de que su posición le impedía avanzar deprisa, por lo tanto se colgó sólo de sus manos y siguió el camino. Quedaba poco para el final, sus manos estaban enrojecidas y escocían por la fricción de la cuerda, pero ya quedaba poco… Sólo un poco…

A poco más de un metro del final, un ruido hizo que Matsumoto se alertara y buscara su origen. Una flecha del tamaño de la espalda de Zaraki venía velozmente hacia ella, la teniente pudo esquivarla a duras penas y casi cayendo al vacío logró llegar a la otra cima.

De nuevo la situación cambió y la estancia se volvió a oscurecer. Una palabra apareció frente a ella: "Escucha."

Sumida en la oscuridad, y con algo de miedo, comenzó a oír la voz de un hombre.

- Cuando volvía de mi trabajo nocturno, me resultaba imposible dormir de día viviendo al lado de los desagradables vecinos de la casa contigua. Cuando no estaban dando una ruidosa fiesta, se estaban peleando, o cualquier otra cosa. Y ese día no era una excepción. El ruido empezó nada más dormirme y, naturalmente, me despertó. – el hombre hablaba con un deje de desesperación en su voz – Primero, mis vecinos empezaron a gritarse. Tras las voces, comenzaron a volar objetos. Me levanté y vi cómo el vecino le estaba dando una paliza a su mujer. De vez en cuando ella lograba dar un buen golpe, pero llevaba claramente las de perder. Lo sentí mucho por ella, pero tenía mucho sueño y me volví a la cama.

A Matsumoto se le desencajó la cara de sorpresa al escuchar el testimonio. Unas palabras surgieron nuevamente: "Segunda prueba: ¿Por qué el hombre no hizo nada para ayudar a su vecina?"

La primera respuesta que se le venía a la mente a Rangiku era que el hombre era un imbécil. Pero no se atrevió a decir nada, ahí había gato encerrado. Debía de ser una adivinanza, y como todas las adivinanzas, tendría que tener una solución extraña y que concuerde con lo sucedido. Entonces, recordó la visita al mundo humano. Allí, el shinigami sustituto y Rukia le enseñaron muchas cosas divertidas que se podían hacer en la Tierra. Sonrió cuando halló la respuesta que suponía era correcta.

- ¡Los vecinos estaban jugando un partido de tenis con la Wii!

El ambiente de nuevo cambió y Matsumoto supo que había acertado. Ahora estaba en una pequeña habitación, observó que en el suelo había dibujadas unas líneas que señalaban el límite hasta donde podía caminar. En el centro del cuarto se divisaba una mesa con cinco llaves y en el fondo de la estancia había una puerta.

"Tercera prueba: Abre la puerta con alguna de estas llaves." Fue el mensaje que se apareció ante ella.

La teniente avanzó decidida hasta la mesa pero un ruido conocido provocó que se parara en seco.

Garganta.

Una Garganta se abrió frente a ella y de ésta surgió una persona. Una persona que Rangiku conocía bastante bien. O quizá no.

- Ran-chan… - dijo susurrante el individuo.

Matsumoto se quedó congelada, estática. Notaba cómo esa mirada zorruna la observaba sin ninguna intención de dejar de hacerlo.

Creía que cuando lo viera otra vez, iba a poder detenerlo. Creía que la próxima vez que lo tuviera frente a ella, lo mataría. Creía que la ira haría que se abalanzara contra él en el mismo momento en el que sus ojos se posaran en los suyos. Pero todas eran creencias, suposiciones.

Lo cierto era que Matsumoto Rangiku se había quedado petrificada al volver a ver a Ichimaru Gin.

No había cambiado en absoluto, seguía teniendo esos ojos entrecerrados y esa sonrisa aterradora e irónica. Lo único que lo hacía ver como un traidor era su túnica parecida a la de un arrancar.

- Cuánto tiempo, Ran-chan.

Su voz sonaba como siempre. Su cara parecía la de siempre. Para Matsumoto era su Gin de siempre…

- Sabes que lo siento, ¿verdad? – sus palabras no concordaban con el gesto de su rostro, divertido y provocador.

Ichimaru se acercó a la teniente. Estaba tan cerca que su aliento se entremezclaba con el suyo.

- Quiero que vengas conmigo. – la mano de Gin se posó en la mejilla de Rangiku - ¿Lo harás?

El tacto de su mano hizo que Matsumoto se estremeciera y anhelara más de ese contacto, pero la realidad la azotó duramente. Era un traidor, un asesino.

Matsumoto dio unos pasos hacia atrás repeliendo la suave caricia de Ichimaru. Pero Gin no se dio por vencido y volvió a acercarse a ella. Rangiku cerró los ojos para imaginarse a Ichimaru con su haori de capitán paseando por el Seireitei. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, vio de nuevo esa asquerosa túnica y retrocedió unos pasos más.

Un pitido la alertó y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro. Gin había desaparecido. Unas letras resaltaron frente a ella.

"Te has salido del perímetro señalado. Prueba fallida."

Instintivamente rodó sus ojos hacia el suelo y reconoció una de las líneas del límite bajo su pie derecho.

Todo había sido una prueba, una farsa.

Y ella había fallado.

Abandonó la estancia cabizbaja y se reunió con los demás rasos. Se percató de que ellos habían visto todo lo sucedido cuando los rasos la miraron tristemente y en silencio.

- Como habéis podido notar, - habló Ukitake – el circuito constaba de una prueba física, una de lógica y otra psicológica. Todas diferentes para cada raso. – el capitán pronunció unas palabras que nadie alcanzó a escuchar y la carpa desapareció – Pensaba que alguno podría completar el circuito, pero creo que me equivoqué. En fin… No os preocupéis, los resultados no son del todo malos. – el capitán sonrió levemente – Trabajaremos más la parte sentimental, al fin y al cabo los shinigamis no son tan fríos como se cree, ¿no?

Sin embargo, las palabras de ánimo de Ukitake no consiguieron hacer sentir bien a los rasos. Se despidieron del capitán, algunos tristes y otros rabiosos por no haber podido completar el circuito.

Después de asearse y cenar, Rukia había decidido desviarse del camino al barracón y tumbarse en la hierba de uno de los campos de entrenamiento. Era una noche agradable que cualquier persona disfrutaría, pero ella no lo estaba haciendo. Seguía pensando en la prueba del capitán Ukitake. En esa tercera y última prueba a la que ella consiguió llegar pero no superar. Recordó que el profesor había dicho que era la prueba psicológica y que estaba relacionada con los sentimientos.

Estaba confundida. No lograba entender por qué en su prueba no estaba su hermana Hisana o su hermano Byakuya. Tampoco aparecía su admirado Kaien…

Al que tuvo ante sus ojos fue a Ichigo. Ichigo luchando contra sí mismo para no convertirse en un hollow. Le suplicaba que lo matara antes de que no pudiese controlarse más, pero Rukia se había quedado estática rogando que acabara la pesadilla. No pudo matarlo y cuando Ichigo, ya convertido en hollow, se acercó a ella para clavarle su zanpakuto, el tiempo del circuito se agotó y ella volvió a la realidad.

¿Por qué Ichigo salía en una prueba relacionada con lo sentimental? ¿Por qué no pudo hacer nada?

Y la pregunta que más se hacía y que más incertidumbre le creaba… ¿Acaso era el shinigami sustituto más importante para ella que sus hermanos o su mentor Kaien?

Se levantó de su lecho de hierba y puso rumbo al barracón. Tenía que hablar con Ichigo, tenía que saber qué clase de sentimiento poseía hacia él.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de su habitación incluso había cambiado de parecer. Quería contarle a Ichigo todo lo sucedido en su circuito y que él le contara el suyo, quería que el chico le ayudara en su lío, rogaba para que él supiera más de sentimientos que ella.

Pero cuando entró al cuarto, la imagen que vio borró todo gesto de tranquilidad de su cara.

Ichigo estaba tumbado en su cama boca arriba con medio pijama puesto, pues sólo tenía el pantalón, y estaba acompañado. Tapada con la camisa del pijama de Ichigo y durmiendo a su lado, con un brazo posado en el pecho del chico y una de sus piernas encima de las de éste, se encontraba Tatsuki.

Rukia se decepcionó al instante, e incluso le albergó una especie de rabia. Al principio pensó que se debía a que no podía hablar con Ichigo porque estaba durmiendo, pero desechó la idea al comenzar a sentir un pequeño odio hacia Tatsuki y una traición por parte del de pelo naranja.

Rukia se percató de que lo que le invadían eran celos y que los celos eran ocasionados por un sentimiento desconocido para ella...

- ¡No! ¡Nunca! – gritó la chica después de salir de la habitación pegando un portazo.

Mientras un gran enfado consumía su alma, se juró a sí misma no volver a interesarse de ninguna manera por el humano.

* * *

**Pues ahí queda, no hay mucho humor en este capítulo, me lo tomé más como uno de los capítulos más importantes en el ambiente del ichiruki... sin olvidar los sentimientos de los demás shinigamis, como Matsumoto... quería hacer que fuera protagonista por unos momentos del fic. Quisiera hacerlo con todos los rasos.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben... los reviews me inspiran y me ponen las pilas para escribir con más velocidad! xD**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pasa más de una hora de la medianoche pero creo que sufro de insomnio xD Como España es campeona del mundo y eeeeso... Jaaajaja! XD**

**Gracias a cOnfii-momo (sí.. tenía que darle algo de protagonismo a Matsumoto y a Gin, porque si no.. es que me falta algo! xD Lo de Rukia e Ichigo es ya una realidad, son muy tercos ¬¬ A mi tb me dan ganas de entrar a un campamento militar, pero luego se me quitan al pensar que me tendría que levantar a las 5 am! MI PEOR PESADILLA! xD) loveichiruki (aquí se desvela que pasó con Ichigo y Tatsuki xD a que no te esperabas lo de Ichigo en la prueba de Rukia ehh? xD jaja para las hormonas de Ishida quedan unos cuantos caps! Gracias x leer! ^^) pia (jaja veo que estas sorprendida xD tranquiiila todo se arregla en esta vida.. y lo del pelo de Ichigo, lo tiene menos corto, pero igual se le ve el Chappy! xD Gracias!) FerchaO (España ganó! espero que te hayas ganado algo de dinero! XDD Aquí hasta hace unos días seguíamos de fiesta.. estoy destrozaaada! Y con lo de Tatsuki, ya verás en este cap... calma, soy ichirukista! jaja XD Gracias x el review!) chidorisagara (¿realmente tatsuki e ichigo pegan? yo creo que no.. xD y rangiku.. rangiku ya tendrá modos de consolarse! xDD Me alegra que te haya gustado el final! Bsos!) alejandra (jajaja no cojas nervios! todo se resuelve, en este cap se explica el porqué de Tatsuki en la cama de Ichigo... Renji está bueno, pero no es para Rukia pienso yoo xD Gracias x el consejo!) Namida ryu (bienvenida a mi humilde fic! ya saldrán más parejitas, tiempo al tiempo! Gracias x el review y espero el próximo!) MasterOfWarriors (qué bueno que te guste mi historia! buf.. me podrías hacer miles de peticiones pero.. es que ésa... Soi Fong ya la tengo algo emparejada y además su acción es muy importante para el resto de parejas, con lo cual, no puedo poner ByaSoi.. Lo siento, aun asi.. espero que sigas leyendo la historia! Gracias!)**

**Y eso es todo.. creo que no me he dejado a nadie! Tengo dos preguntas.. xD yo soy nueva publicando aquí y no me entero de nada... a ver... Qué diferencia hay entre los hits y los visitors? .. Cómo puedo agregar una historia a favoritos sin dejar review pk ya se lo he dejado? es que en mi fic hay 6000 personas que lo hacen y yo no sé ¬¬ XD En fin.. si alguien sabe que me lo conteste en un review porfa!**

**Ahora a leer!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, esta historia sí, aunque nadie la quiera xD**

* * *

Se iniciaba un nuevo día en la Academia de Urahara.

Los rasos estaban listos para comenzar con su clase matutina con Zaraki, aún impactados por lo sucedido en la actividad de Ukitake tiempo atrás.

Tatsuki estiraba sus músculos junto a Ichigo, que le había pedido que lo acompañara en el calentamiento.

Por lo que Arisawa podía ver, Ichigo se sentía solo.

El shinigami sustituto estaba sujetando la pierna derecha de Tatsuki mientras ésta se encontraba tendida en el suelo. Poco a poco, Ichigo aumentaba la presión en la pierna de su amiga para calentar el músculo.

No entendía en absoluto por qué Rukia le hacía el vacío desde el día del ejercicio del capitán Ukitake. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Él estaba convencido de que no. Después de la clase de la carpa, se había aseado y se había dirigido a su cuarto para dormir. Tatsuki había ido a verlo porque sabía de antemano que la tercera prueba de Ichigo había tenido que ver con su madre. Y era cierto. El joven le contó a Arisawa que en su prueba había aparecido Masaki. Pero no le contó que también había aparecido Rukia. Ni siquiera él se lo creía. Finalmente, Tatsuki se había quedado dormida en su cama después de hablar horas y horas, en las que el resto de rasos estaba cenando sin deparar en la ausencia de los dos, de los viejos tiempos. Despertó la mañana siguiente percatándose de que Tatsuki ya se había ido a su cuarto y sólo quedaba la camiseta de Ichigo, que había utilizado para tapar a la chica cuando se había dormido porque las sábanas de su cama no estaban demasiado limpias. Y Rukia no daba señales de vida. Cuando por fin la había visto fuera del barracón, ésta ni se había molestado en devolverle el saludo y desde ahí no había vuelto a mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con la Kuchiki.

- ¡Ya, Ichigo! ¡Para! – el grito de Tatsuki alejó de sus cavilaciones al chico.

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! – dijo después de soltar el agarre de la pierna de la joven, que a punto estuvo de romper.

Echó una fugaz mirada a Rukia, que calentaba junto a Matsumoto, y ella se la devolvió. La mirada de Rukia era fría, hacía sentir a Ichigo como si no existiese en el mundo de la shinigami. Una mirada como la del día que se conocieron, si es que eso se podía considerar mirada, de indiferencia total. Pues sólo hasta que Ichigo la había pateado, ella no se había percatado de su presencia.

Aunque después de ese día, todo habían sido miradas de complicidad, amistad, cariño… ¿WTF? ¿¡Qué estaba pensando Ichigo!

En fin… él sólo deseaba que todo fuese como antes…

La clase de Zaraki se esfumó rápidamente entre sudor y falta de oxígeno. La tarde apareció y con ella también hizo presencia un nuevo profesor.

Otoribashi Rojuro, más conocido por Rose.

- Hola. – fue el escueto saludo del vizard, ataviado con un pantalón ajustado negro, mocasines transformados en medias botas y una camisa negra estrecha y remangada hasta los codos, con una abertura que cruzaba desde su cuello hasta la parte izquierda de su pecho. ¡Qué glamour!

- Rose-san, nos habían dicho que tendríamos el resto del día libre. – protestó levemente Inoue.

- Y lo tenéis, pero he pensado en dar una clase extra y voluntaria. Claro que si hay alguien que no quiere recibirla, puede irse.

Más de la mitad de los rasos caminaron hacia la salida del edificio blanco para dirigirse al barracón. Estaban felices, por fin alguien que comprendía que no querían más tratos vejatorios.

Byakuya fue el primero que llegó a la puerta de salida y giró el manillar para abrirla…

Un empujón a la puerta. Un giro de manillar algo más fuerte que el del principio. Otro empujón. Una pequeña patada en el centro de la puerta. De nuevo un empujón.

Y finalmente se dieron cuenta.

- ¡No se abre!

- ¡Uy! ¡Qué pena! – dijo Rose con una media sonrisa, igual de cínica que la de Shinji – Creo que vais a tener que quedaros aquí hasta que la puerta se abra…

Los rasos gruñeron ante el ruido que provocaron las llaves dentro del pantalón ajustado del vizard.

Rose condujo a la tropa enfurecida hasta una de las salas del edificio, una a la que nunca habían entrado. Las paredes del cuarto, que tenía unas dimensiones bastante amplias, eran espejos. El suelo era de madera, el típico material que utilizan los más adinerados.

- Aquí estamos. – el vizard cerró la puerta del salón y se giró sobre sí para encarar a los rasos – Seguro que os gusta. – aseguró mientras sonreía descaradamente.

Rose se colocó en el centro de la sala y echó una ojeada al cuarto, buscando algo.

- ¿Dónde estás? – gritó el rubio - ¡Vamos, sal! Si no, no hay trato.

Utilizando el shunpo, alguien entró y se paró justo a la izquierda de Rose.

Era una mujer… Cabello oscuro largo recogido en una trenza, gafas y un vestido negro hasta las rodillas que se abría por el lado derecho llegando a su muslo.

Era Yadomaru Lisa y estaba muy enfadada… y muy ¿sexy?

- Espero que esto sea rápido, ¡quiero esos malditos mangas!

- Te los daré cuando termine la clase. Venga, como ensayamos.

Después de susurrarse durante unos segundos, Rose agarró a Lisa por la cintura y de un movimiento rápido la pegó a su cuerpo. Lisa, por su parte, enganchó una de sus piernas al trasero del rubio y se dejó caer hacia atrás cuando notó la mano de Rose sujetando su espalda.

Todo había sido muy rápido y rítmico. Parecía un…

- Baile. – dijo el profesor después de hacer girar a Lisa entre sus brazos y volver a atraerla hacia él – Voy a daros una clase de baile.

Los rasos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la explicación y buscaron con la mirada algo que terminase con esa horrenda pesadilla. Una katana, una pistola, un patito de goma. ¡Lo que fuera!

- Buscad una pareja. Primero tenemos que ensayar unos pasos antes de hacer la coreografía grupal.

Las palabras de Rose provocaron algún que otro temblor en los rasos. Se apresuraron, asustados y avergonzados, a agruparse por parejas.

Ichigo, con la cara más roja que el pelo de Renji en verano, alcanzó el brazo de Rukia.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te pones conmigo? – la pregunta le daba tres patadas al orgullo del joven, pero era necesario mojarse para poder hablar con ella con tranquilidad y sin que la shinigami lo evadiese.

- Ya tengo pareja. – contestó Rukia con rotundidad.

- ¿Ah, sí? – Ichigo se molestó al comprobar que la chica no estaba con nadie - ¿Y dónde se supone que está?

- Em… - la Kuchiki titubeó hasta que su salvación pasó a su lado - ¡Aquí! – gritó mientras tiraba de la camiseta de Renji – Estoy con Renji.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Yo iba a…

La shinigami tapó la boca del pelirrojo velozmente y se alejó corriendo con él a horcajadas.

Ichigo gruñó abatido. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a comportarse Rukia de esa manera? Con la cabeza gacha llegó hasta Tatsuki.

- ¿Tienes pareja? – le preguntó su amiga.

- No… ¿y tú?

- No. Bueno… yo iba a ponerme con Ren… - Tatsuki calló a mitad de la frase y desvió la mirada – Es igual. ¿Te apetece un baile con tu vieja amiga?

- Claro – respondió Ichigo sonriendo, intentando ocultar su incertidumbre.

¡¿Cómo era posible semejante perfección? Una de dos: o Rose y Lisa habían estado una temporada trabajando en el Ballet Ruso, o los rasos tenían menos éxito en el baile que Miley Cyrus en su intento de llegar a un público más maduro.

Rose y Lisa se movían a ritmo de tango, magnífica danza. Utilizaban movimientos estilizados, complicados y muy bellos.

Cuando las demás parejas probaban a imitarlos, siempre resultaba alguien herido.

Poco a poco, los rasos bailaban mejor el tango. Excepto dos parejas que quedaron desbancadas del modelo normal de dúo (chico y chica). Byakuya, por haberse quedado el último en elegir a su compañera, tuvo que conformarse con Yumichika. Y Chad, con Shuuhei.

Estaba claro quién hacía de parte femenina en la pareja Byakuya-Yumichika, con lo cual en unos minutos más se habituaron al baile y pudieron seguirlo. ¡Si es que Byakuya se toma todas las clases muy en serio!

Chad y Hisagi no se ponían de acuerdo. Yasutora era muy alto para hacer de chica y Shuuhei mantenía que él era un macho cabrío de las altas montañas y que nadie podía arrebatarle su inclinación sexual.

Una frase de Lisa bastó para que Hisagi abandonara su queja y prosiguiera con el baile.

- Si no quieres bailar con Sado, puedo llamar a Hiyori para que sea tu pareja.

Ésas fueron las palabras mágicas.

Después de repetir 67 veces "El tango de Roxanne" (bonita canción, por cierto) a los rasos ya les temblaban las piernas y hacían un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Sin hablar de que habían tocado más carne ese día que todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo, o haciendo que vivían.

Una canción movidita sonó en la sala y los rasos comenzaron a mover levemente sus cuerpos de forma inconsciente. Menos Byakuya, Soi Fong y Hitsugaya, por supuesto.

- ¿Os gusta la canción? – Rose sonrió – Es Tik Tok, de Kesha. Está de moda en el mundo humano.

El rubio le hizo un gesto con la mano a Lisa que rápidamente se puso de espaldas a los rasos y esperó órdenes del vizard.

- Primero lo haremos nosotros, después vosotros. – Rose ensanchó su sonrisa – ¡Cómo me gustan los bailes en grupo…!

La pareja comenzó una coreografía salvaje con la música de Tik Tok. Eran movimientos rápidos y precisos, algunos incluso acrobáticos. Después, varias piruetas en el aire, unos cuantos pasos de break-dance en el suelo y para finalizar, una danza algo insinuante.

Byakuya cogió la goma para el pelo que llevaba en la muñeca y se dispuso a recogerse el cabello. Ese baile era todo un reto para él…

Una hora después se sabían los movimientos a la perfección, aunque aquello parecía un hospital de campaña.

A Shuuhei le sangraba un ojo porque alguna de las chicas había clavado, sin querer, una uña en su párpado. Kira cojeaba de una pierna al haber sido pisado por el gigantón de Chad. Hitsugaya tenía que evitar las arcadas que le producía el mareo que tenía por haber sido el más levantado, tirado al aire, girado y arrastrado por el suelo (eso le pasa por ser el más pequeño y no haber tomado leche en su infancia). Matsumoto llevaba todo el tiempo las manos sujetándole el pecho, pues en uno de los pasos más arriesgados, su sujetador no aguantó más y explotó, literalmente. Y el resto de los rasos estaban por el estilo… La única que se lo estaba pasando bien descubriendo los bailes del mundo humano era Rukia, que seguía repitiendo una y otra vez los movimientos aun cuando los demás ya estaban al borde del desmayo.

- Una pista de baile se asemeja a un campo de batalla. – comenzó a hablar Rose – Tienes que utilizar los pasos adecuados, siempre precisos. Tienes que poner en práctica todo lo que has aprendido hasta ese momento. Y lo más importante es que debes confiar en tus compañeros, porque si sale algo mal, siempre puedes apoyarte en ellos para volver a tu tarea.

Los rasos le dieron la razón al comentario del vizard, aunque que ellos recordaran, nunca habían sudado tanto en una lucha.

- Bien, pues la clase ya está dada. Es la hora de la cena…

Sacando fuerza de donde ya no tenían, se dirigieron esperanzados a la salida.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais? – Rose frenó en seco el andar de los rasos - ¡Antes vamos a hacer la coreografía de una canción de salsa que tengo por aquí! ¡Vamos, que son sólo seis minutitos la versión extendida y dos horitas de ensayo!

…

…

…

- ¡NOOOOO!

* * *

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Ahora viene el review no? xD**

**BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoy voy a ser breve, he tenido problemas de salud y en el hospital me han aconsejado que no esté mucho tiempo en el pc de madrugada, que es cuando escribo y me viene la inspiración ¬¬**

**No puedo contestar a los reviews por este motivo, pero voy a nombrar a todos los que me han dejado un comentario.**

**Gracias a Sakura-Jeka, Pia, D0VX P0150N, alexa3103, loveichiruki, chidorisagara, bea1995-chan, alejandra, keisi-san, cOnfii-momo, FerchaO, Ferthebest-ia y Kasumi-Hitsugaya**

**Lamento no poder contestarlos, prometo contestar los de este cap! En serio, gracias por leer y dejar reviews, ustedes hacen que pueda seguir escribiendo aunque tenga dificultades**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, para nada**

**Nota: Este cap lo he dividido en dos partes, porque lo encontré bastante pesado de leer todo entero, sería muy lioso**

* * *

Normalmente los shinigamis no tomaban muy en cuenta a los humanos. Los consideraban una carga a la que tenían que estar salvando continuamente, sin percatarse de que ellos también lo habían sido en el pasado.

Pero desde hacía un tiempo, aproximadamente desde que Ichigo y compañía pateasen sus traseros, esas creencias habían cambiado.

Y más en esos momentos, en los que Chad y Tatsuki les enseñaban cómo combatir las agujetas musculares bebiendo agua caliente con azúcar. Las clases de baile de hacía unos días habían dejado doloridos y cansados los músculos de los rasos. Y el remedio de los humanos estaba dando sus frutos.

La mañana pasaba tranquila en el barracón, el piar de los pajaritos sustituía a los habituales gritos del capitán del Undécimo Escuadrón.

Los rasos sabían que en la Academia de Urahara la calma precedía al caos. Y efectivamente, estaban en lo cierto.

- Buenos días – alguien entró al barracón y saludó más por costumbre que por deseo.

Los rasos salieron de sus habitaciones y de la sala de ocio para encontrarse en el pasillo a Muguruma Kensei vestido con una camiseta de tiras y un pantalón deportivo negros.

- ¿Otro vizard? – preguntó en un susurro Hinamori a Hitsugaya.

El pequeño capitán asintió.

- Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí y aún no habéis peleado, que es lo más importante para superar a Aizen. – Kensei hizo una pausa para contemplar los 16 vasos de agua con azúcar en la mesa de la sala de ocio – Yo no voy a enseñaros nada, sólo voy a observar. – el vizard dio a cada uno de los rasos una pulsera negra con una pequeña pantalla – En esas pulseras os pondrán el nombre del raso con el que tenéis que luchar. Os iréis eliminando los unos a los otros hasta que sólo quede una persona. Es casi como un torneo.

Kensei se aproximó a la salida del barracón.

- Para pelear se utiliza el cuerpo, nada de objetos. Vosotros decidís cómo perder. Si le tenéis aprecio al adversario o sois muy amables, cuando éste se rinda acabará la pelea. Si es un combate difícil, podéis dejar KO al oponente.

- ¿El ganador del torneo se lleva un premio? – cuestionó Ikkaku.

- Tenéis que tomaros el día como si fuese un día libre, pero justo cuando aparezca el nombre del oponente en la pulsera, debéis encontrarlo y luchar con él. – dijo el vizard haciendo caso omiso a Ikkaku – Urahara me ha dado unos aparatos para que pueda observar las peleas sin estar ahí, así que no se os ocurra hacer trampas.

Dicho eso, Kensei abandonó el barracón.

- ¿Y el premio? – insistió Ikkaku molesto.

La puerta se entreabrió y una cabeza de pelo verde se asomó por la rendija.

- El premio para el ganador es una tarde en el spa que hay en el edificio blanco.

La puerta se cerró tras la respuesta.

- ¡Joder, Mashiro! ¡Quería dejar eso para el final! – se oyó desde el exterior.

- ¡Keeeeensei! Tú siempre intentando hacerte el misterioso…

- ¡Cállate!

En el barracón los rasos seguían intentando asumir toda la información dada.

- La pulsera no combina con mi ropa. – añadió Yumichika.

- Hablando de pulseras… - Kira miró la suya, que había emitido un pitido – Ca… Ca… Capitán…

- Lo sé. - dijo Hitsugaya después de ojear su muñeca.

La primera batalla les había tocado a Izuru y Toushiro.

Los rasos actuaron rápidamente y se metieron en las habitaciones para dejar el pasillo libre a los oponentes.

Hitsugaya sabía que Kira no iba a hacerle daño por el respeto que sentía hacia él, así que optó por acabar rápido pasando una de sus piernas por debajo de las del rubio para que éste cayera. Una vez en el suelo, se montó encima de Kira, que había caído de espaldas, y pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello del teniente mientras que con el otro inmovilizaba sus manos.

- Me rindo.

La pulsera de Izuru mostró en la pantalla un breve mensaje: "Eliminado", y después se desenganchó de la mano del rubio.

- Creo que ya podemos salir… - anunció Ishida después de oír a Kira rendirse.

El chico había entrado a la "habitación que sobraba" junto con Inoue, Matsumoto e Ikkaku. Abrió la puerta para salir al pasillo, pero antes dirigió una mirada a los que estaban con él en el cuarto. Dos pitidos habían sonado…

Ikakku, sin previo aviso, dirigió su puño derecho a la cara de Rangiku. La shinigami esquivó el golpe sin complicaciones, ella también había visto su pulsera. Aprovechando la incertidumbre que había provocado en Madarame, pateó la entrepierna del calvo y sin darle tiempo a éste de que saboreara el dolor, le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo hizo caer al suelo.

- Dios… - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Ikkaku, la pulsera cayó de su muñeca.

- Eso te pasa por traicionero. - se regodeó Matsumoto.

Ishida se vio literalmente estampado contra la pared cuando Renji entró de forma veloz al cuarto y sin mediar palabras, enseñó su pulsera. "Inoue Orihime".

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Santen Kesshun!

- Inoue-san…

- ¡Auxilio! ¡Souten Kisshun!

- Eh…

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Mis horquillas! ¡Koten Zanshun! ¡Lo rechazo, lo rechazo!

- Inoue-san, tranquila…

- ¡Me rindo, me rindo!

- Si es lo que te venía a proponer, mujer…

La pulsera de Orihime se desenganchó de su mano.

De pronto, en el pasillo se oyó un fuerte estruendo e Ishida sólo alcanzó a ver a Chad intentando golpear a Byakuya por todos los medios mientras el Kuchiki lo esquivaba con facilidad, los dos terminaron por salir del barracón.

Lentamente, los rasos iban abandonando el barracón, unos para ver la lucha entre Chad y Byakuya, y otros por puro aburrimiento.

Yumichika era uno de los pocos que se había quedado dentro, en la sala de ocio. Miraba con el rostro desencajado ese "horrible aro" que le habían obligado a ponerse en la mano. Su rostro cambió a uno de felicidad cuando divisó el nombre en la pantalla.

- ¿Dónde estás, Kurosaki?

- Aquí. – respondió Ichigo desde el pasillo.

- Creo que tenemos algo pendiente.

- Voy.

Con toda la naturalidad del mundo, el joven llegó hasta donde estaba Ayasegawa y adoptó una posición propia de boxeo. Tenían todo el cuarto para ellos…

Yumichika se aproximó sonriente a Ichigo e intentó darle una patada en el costado, cosa que el Kurosaki no permitió, parando su pierna con las manos.

- Eres bueno…

- Sí, Tatsuki siempre me pateaba así cuando éramos pequeños.

El moderno shinigami se agachó rápidamente e imitó la acción que antes había hecho Hitsugaya, sin ningún resultado. Ichigo no había caído al suelo.

- Eso siempre me lo hacían las bandas con las que me peleaba. Luego cuando me tenían en el piso me daban puñetazos y patadas hasta que venía Chad y me salvaba el culo.

Aprovechando que Yumichika estaba agachado, el Kurosaki encajó un rodillazo en su cara. Ayasegawa se había quedado tendido en el suelo doliéndose, Ichigo se inclinó hacia él y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- A veces es mejor la experiencia que los entrenamientos.

- Y que lo digas… Me rindo. – la pulsera del shinigami cayó – ¡Por fin me puedo deshacer de eso!

Hinamori estaba felicitando a Hitsugaya por su victoria, los dos caminaban alrededor del edificio de la piscina. Un pitido, otra vez…

- Me ha tocado Arisawa Tatsuki.

- ¡Sí! ¡Te he tocado yo!

- ¡Arisawa-san! ¡Qué rápida!

- Para lo que me interesa…

Hitsugaya vio con gesto preocupado cómo Tatsuki ponía fin a la pelea apenas dos minutos después de empezar. Sólo hizo falta una majestuosa llave por parte de Arisawa para que Hinamori cayera y se rindiera.

Byakuya esquivaba sin parar los golpes de Chad, que cada vez se cansaba más. El capitán no era de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, podía, pero no quería. Le gustaba mantener distancias y no ensuciarse con la sangre de su oponente. Dejaría hacer a Yasutora hasta que no pudiera más…

Rukia intentaba coger aire lo más rápido que podía, tenía que dar buena imagen a su hermano, que se encontraba combatiendo a unos metros de ella. Ishida era ágil y fácilmente podía encajarle tres golpes a Rukia en el estómago y evitar ser golpeado por ella. Pero la shinigami era un hueso duro de roer y encontró el momento oportuno para encajarle una patada en el pecho al Quincy. Ishida retrocedió por el efecto de la patada y cayó justo encima de Byakuya. Chad aprovechó la situación para inmovilizar al Kuchiki en el suelo y Rukia hizo lo oportuno para que Uryuu no se moviera.

- Me rindo. – dijo Ishida de mal humor.

Byakuya forcejeaba para zafarse del agarre de Chad, pero el chico era muy fuerte y tenía una gran ventaja al estar encima de él. Miró de reojo a Rukia, que dejaba libre a Ishida.

- Nii-sama… Lo siento. – se disculpó la Kuchiki después de notar la mirada furiosa de su hermano.

Byakuya volvió a su estado normal de indiferencia y golpeó fuertemente su cabeza contra el suelo. Quedó semiinconsciente. TODO antes de decir "me rindo". La pulsera del capitán se desenganchó de su muñeca.

La acción de Byakuya fue opacada por el estruendo que se oyó a unos metros de allí. El foco del ruido era la pelea entre Hisagi y Soi Fong, la última lucha de la primera fase, pues ya todos los rasos habían combatido.

Shuuhei trataba de parar todos los golpes que le asestaba la capitana, sin tener él ocasión de atacar. Sabía que estaba perdido y sólo se preparaba para un milagro. Pero ese milagro nunca llegó. Soi Fong hizo alarde de sus muchos duros entrenamientos con una patada voladora que se llevó por delante las manos que Hisagi tenía en su cara para protegerse. El pie de Soi Fong llegó hasta su rostro y lo quebró. Shuuhei cayó exhausto, y tras él, cayó de pie la capitana. La pulsera del teniente rodó hasta los pies de la Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales.

Había acabado la primera ronda, los rasos ya podían respirar tranquilos, pero sin bajar la guardia, en cualquier momento podían comenzar de nuevo los combates.

La hora de la comida llegó y el grupo se dirigió al comedor para saciar su apetito.

- ¿Estás bien, Ikkaku? – preguntó Matsumoto al ver la cara del shinigami de un color muy rojo.

- Si pasas por alto que tengo los huevos aplastados y que casi me saltas dos muelas… Sí estoy bien. – respondió el calvo enfadado por haber perdido.

El caldo de pescado que les habían preparado sabía bien y no estaba ni muy salado, ni muy dulce. Quizá les estaban recompensando por haberlo dado todo en la primera fase del torneo.

- ¿Has ganado, enana?

- Sí.

- ¡Muy bien! Yo también.

- …

- Rukia…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?

- ¿Qué dices, Ichigo?

- Me estás evitando.

- …

- ¡Rukia!

- No tengo ningún problema contigo. Déjame comer, ¿vale?

Ichigo iba a replicarle a Rukia, a intentar molestarla para que hablara, a pelearse con ella, como siempre hacía. Pero notó que alguien se había sentado a su lado.

- Hola, Kurosaki-san.

- Hola, Matsumoto-san. – saludó el chico ante la alegría que desprendía la shinigami.

- ¿Has terminado de comer?

- Sí, sí. Ya he terminado.

Rangiku le sonrió al joven y lo levantó del asiento de un tirón en el brazo.

- ¿Te parece que lo hagamos aquí?

- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? – la mente de Ichigo se iluminó después de unos segundos de incredulidad y miró su pulsera. "Matsumoto Rangiku" – Vamos fuera.

- Como quieras.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**¿Nadie sabe qué diferencia hay entre hits y visitors?**

**Reviews, ¿no?**

**Bye!**


	10. Last Chapter 9

**Bueno... aquí estoy. Actualizo pronto porque la primera mitad de este capítulo no tenía mucho contenido y quiero acabar ya con este cap... es necesario para la trama del fic, que por cierto ya estoy acabando.**

**Gracias a pia (sí, yo también esperaba más u.u Gracias x el review aun quedándote con las ganas de más contenido) cOnfii-momo (te agradezco tus definiciones pero... ME HAS DEJADO IGUAL! XD jajaja en fiiiin tendré que comprarme un diccionario fanfiction-español español-fanfiction xD gracias x el review y disfruta de todos los golpes que hay en esta parte ^^) alexa3103 (gracias! ya estoy mejor ^^ aquí viene la segunda parte y espero que te guste!) MasterOfWarriors (aquí vienen más peleas a ver si te gustan xD el problema es que el ByaSoi no lo voy a poner.. más bien porque a Soi ya sé con quien ponerla, aunque va a ser una cosa muy leve.. pero bueno, si miras mis otras historias que he escrito sabrás a lo que me refiero u.u Gracias x el review!) KasumiHitsugaya (jaja si.. Byakuya prefirió darse el golpe final él mismo antes que rendirse xD Gracias x leer!) keisi42 (aquí vienen más luchas xD yo creo que despues de todo esto, a los pobres les van a tener que dar un mes de vacaciones xD Gracias x el review!) alejandra (ya verás la resolución de esa batalla a continuación... y eso... xDD! gracias x el review!) chidorisagara (jajaja inoue la pobre tiene menos peligro que un escarabajo boca arriba! si te parecio comica la parte anterior.. con esta vas a pegarte cabezazos contra el ordenador y a maldecirme de seguro xD pk creo q no he puesto nada que haga reir :S no me gusta hacerlo tan dramatico pero es que es necesario para los caps venideros... gracias x leerme desde el principio y ... me cuido! xD) FerchaO (jajajaja... otra vez estoy desvelandome para escribir y para actualizar esto.. si es que yo cuando tengo vida es de madrugada U.U XD weno weno... cuando creías que ibas a ganarle al campeón del mundo... va Silva, mi paisano, y te destroza la portería! jajaj pero muy bien eh.. mexico es muy buen equipo y dentro de 4 años será un duro rival en el mundial! y lo de rukia... bueno ¬¬ ella es así de testaruda.. ya se le quitará! Gracias x el review ^^)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece nada nada y nada.**

**Nota: Ésta es la segunda y última parte del noveno capítulo y se me olvidó decir que el tema de las pulseras es un guiño a la película DOA =)**

* * *

Los rasos comían observando atentamente por las ventanas la pelea entre la teniente y el shinigami sustituto. En el exterior, Ichigo sufría para esquivar los golpes de Matsumoto. Él no se atrevía a atacar a Rangiku, pensaba que eso rompería sus principios (realmente estúpido). La voluptuosa teniente era buena luchando y el estómago del Kurosaki ya lo había notado al haber sido pateado por ella. Ichigo buscaba un punto débil, cosa que nunca hacía cuando peleaba. Pronto lo encontró, Rangiku había olvidado recogerse el pelo y cada dos o tres movimientos tenía que quitárselo de la cara. Aprovechó la distracción de la teniente cuando se retiraba el cabello del rostro para acercarse velozmente a ella y atrapar sus manos, con tan mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y cayó con Matsumoto bajo él. Pero eso no bastó para que Ichigo perdiera la fuerza, sujetó de nuevo los brazos de la teniente e inmovilizó sus piernas con las suyas propias. Ahí fue cuando se percató de que estaba muy muy muy cerca de la mujer y de que sus pechos estaban, literalmente, aplastados contra su cuerpo. Aflojó el agarre por manifestación de hormonas…

- ¿Sabes que ahora mismo podría aprovechar tu estado para dejarte KO, verdad? – Matsumoto sonrió – Pero soy justa… Me rindo.

Los rasos ya habían comido y se dedicaban a vagar por la academia. Los que ya habían sido derrotados incluso se tomaban la libertad de echarse una siestita.

Renji observaba perplejo la lucha que acababa de comenzar frente a él. Tatsuki y Chad se disputaban pasar a la siguiente ronda. Sado era fuerte en sus golpes pero era lento para esquivarlos, y a Tatsuki le sobraba velocidad. Renji se divertía contemplando la escena, Tatsuki peleaba tal y como mostraba su carácter. La única vez que había visto a Arisawa indefensa fue el día que Shinji la había arrojado a la piscina, y para eso él estaba allí, para protegerla cuando ella no pudiese, aunque eso ocurriera en pocas ocasiones.

En cinco rápidos minutos, Tatsuki venció a Chad tirándolo al suelo con uno de los movimientos aprendidos en sus clases de karate.

- Abarai… - Soi Fong interrumpió la función.

Que la capitana más seria de todo el Seireitei te hablara sólo significaba una cosa. Renji miró su pulsera.

- ¿Dónde me quiere usted patear el trasero, capitana Soi Fong?

- Aquí me viene bien.

Como era de esperar, el combate entre Renji y Soi Fong no duró mucho y la capitana salió victoriosa aunque algo herida, pues Abarai había burlado su impenetrable defensa por un momento y había conseguido encajar un puñetazo en su brazo. Ante tal muestra de fortaleza, Soi Fong había decidido acabar la pelea inmovilizando a Renji con sus piernas. No iba a dejarlo KO, se merecía un respeto.

Rukia y Hitsugaya estaban sentados en la hierba de uno de los campos de la academia, sabían que les tocaba luchar juntos y la mejor manera de encontrarse era estar en el mismo sitio.

- No me encuentro bien, capitán. – Rukia le confesó a Toushiro, el shinigami sustituto seguía en su cabeza.

- Puedes ir a la enfermería.

- No es eso… Es que no me siento con ánimos para pelear con usted.

Cuando las pulseras indicaron el comienzo de la lucha, Hitsugaya esperó el gesto de aprobación de Rukia. Cuando ella lo hizo, el capitán golpeó la pierna izquierda de la shinigami para que ésta se desequilibrara. Una vez en el suelo, la inmovilizó y Rukia se rindió sin pensarlo.

Había acabado la segunda ronda, la tarde se estaba desvaneciendo y ya sólo quedaban cuatro rasos en el torneo. Los demás eliminados se relajaban en el barracón o paseaban sin ningún rumbo por las instalaciones, mientras los cuatro que aún seguían en la competición habían decidido quedarse en el exterior del barracón.

- Esto es estúpido… - habló Soi Fong – que hayan llegado hasta aquí dos humanos es estúpido…

- Creo que eso demuestra que no sois nada sin los poderes y las espaditas…

El comentario de Tatsuki provocó que la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón la mirara con un deje de furia. Arisawa sonrió.

La pulsera de Soi Fong emitió un pitido. "Kurosaki Ichigo".

Querían acabar rápido con ese torneo que ya se estaba alargando demasiado. Así que los dos aludidos se pusieron en pie y sin mediar palabras comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Soi Fong, inundada por la rabia que hacía unos minutos le había provocado Tatsuki, elevó su pierna derecha hasta la altura de la cara de Ichigo y en un rápido movimiento, pateó su rostro tan fuertemente que el joven salió disparado estampándose contra el barracón. La capitana había ganado, y sólo le había bastado una décima de segundo para asestar el golpe. Estaba claro que Tatsuki había influido bastante en ella…

La euforia del final de la lucha fue interrumpida por el pitido de las pulseras de Hitsugaya y Arisawa. Comenzaba otro combate…

El capitán era un shinigami experimentado, capaz de usar kidoh, shunpo, bankai… poseedor de la zanpakuto de hielo más fuerte de la SS, un alma prodigio, un genio. Pero nada pudo hacer contra Tatsuki, mejor dicho, contra su fuerza de voluntad. La chica, siendo una simple humana, había conseguido acorralar a Toushiro e inmovilizarlo después de diez minutos peleando sin pausa.

Hitsugaya sabía reconocer sus derrotas sin ningún tipo de soberbia y así lo hizo, pronunciando las palabras que lo eliminaban de la competición.

- Me rindo.

Tatsuki estaba acostumbrada a largas jornadas de intenso entrenamiento de karate, pero los días que llevaba en la Academia de Urahara y, en especial, los diez minutos que había luchado contra Toushiro, la habían dejado exhausta. Por primera vez, sus músculos pedían descanso. Intentó disimular su cansancio y le echó una breve mirada burlona a Soi Fong, que la observaba impasible. Su orgullo superó a su estado físico y se atrevió a encarar a la capitana.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos ya? Es que está anocheciendo y quiero que después de ganarte, me dé tiempo de cenar…

La provocación había dado resultado. Soi Fong chasqueó la lengua y se acercó a la humana.

- Claro.

La respuesta escueta y tranquila de la Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales encolerizó a la humana, que fue la primera en atacar con un puñetazo directo al rostro de Soi Fong. Ésta, sin ningún esfuerzo, paró el golpe y contraatacó. La patada de la capitana fue esquivada por Arisawa con mucha dificultad. Era evidente el desequilibrio de fuerza y poder que había entre las dos.

Tatsuki era muy buena karateka y sabía aguantar los golpes hasta que el adversario se agotara. Ese momento nunca llegó mientras combatía con Soi Fong. Estaba acabada…

Alrededor de las dos oponentes se acumulaban los rasos atentos al combate, también habían llegado Kensei, Mashiro y Shinji.

Soi Fong rodó sus ojos hacia los tres vizard vestidos de negro y Tatsuki vio su momento de gloria. Aprovechó la distracción de la capitana para intentar patear su pecho y acabar la pelea. Pero los reflejos de Soi Fong hicieron acto de presencia y ésta bloqueó la pierna de Arisawa y la volteó para que cayera.

- ¿Te rindes? – preguntó la shinigami encima de la espalda de Tatsuki, que había caído boca abajo.

La chica intentó, por todos los medios, zafarse del agarre de Soi Fong. Pero su capacidad física estaba resquebrajándose y tuvo que abandonar toda resistencia.

- Eres muy buena… Me rindo.

La capitana ayudó a Tatsuki a levantarse. No debían olvidarse de que tenían que estar unidas contra Aizen.

- La única diferencia entre tú y yo es que tú estás viva y yo no. Tú luchas con miedo a morir y yo estoy libre de ese peso.

El trío de vizards se aproximó a ellas mientras los demás rasos miraban expectantes.

- Un combate precioso. – dijo Mashiro.

- ¿Vuestras pulseras habían indicado algo? – preguntó en alta voz Kensei.

- …

- ¡Contestad!

- No. – respondieron las dos al unísono.

Kensei las observaba furioso. Hacía ademanes de volver a hablar pero se quedaba callado y mordiéndose el labio inferior con ahínco. Finalmente, las palabras pudieron salir de su boca.

- Lo único que teníais que hacer era esperar a que la maldita pulsera os ordenara el comienzo de la pelea, pero no… vosotras tenéis que ser las mejores, ¿verdad? ¡Pues a la mierda! ¡Este combate queda anulado y el torneo también!

- ¡Keeeeeeenseeeeeei! ¡No te enfades que te salen venitas en la freeente! - dijo Mashiro abrazando lateralmente a Muguruma.

- Tranquilo, Kensei. – Shinji, con su acostumbrada sonrisa, apoyó su brazo en el hombro del enfadado vizard – No hace falta que llegues a esos extremos. Siempre puedes ponerles un castigo. – El rubio miró a Tatsuki con indiferencia – A la vencida, le puedes dejar sin cenar hoy. – Sus ojos rodaron hasta Soi Fong con un gesto algo cínico – Y a la vencedora… Le haces disputar un último combate.

- Buena idea. – Kensei se animó – Shinji, elige al oponente.

Hirako se alejó un par de metros hacia atrás y apoyó las manos en su cintura.

- Para saber si la capitana es la ganadora del torneo, tiene que enfrentarse a la representación de la perfección en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, a la persona que está en la cima de los especialistas en este tipo de peleas, ¿no? – Shinji alzó sus brazos sonriente - ¡Diosa!

Una ráfaga de viento sacudió el exterior del barracón y una silueta se paró al lado del vizard.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Yoruichi-san, haz el favor de enseñarle a la señorita capitana que aquí hay unas normas.

- Eso está hecho. – respondió la Shihouin sonriendo.

Soi Fong se tensó al sentir cómo su antigua maestra se acercaba a ella. Iban a luchar, de nuevo…

- Vamos, Soi. – le dijo Yoruichi antes de intentar golpearla con una pierna.

Soi Fong esquivó ese golpe y cincuenta más sin atreverse a atacar. No podía. Hacía unos meses incluso quiso matarla sin conseguirlo. Pero ahora ya no podía. Aunque fuese por un torneo…

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Muévete!

Las llamadas de atención de la ex shinigami no dieron resultado. Soi Fong seguía esquivando y nada más. Se juró a sí misma no volver a ponerle una mano encima a Yoruichi.

- No… no puedo… Yoruichi-sama – susurró la capitana.

Desgraciadamente, sus palabras sonaron tan leves que la Shihouin no alcanzó a escucharlas. Ese momento se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla para Soi Fong. Le había dicho a Tatsuki hacía unos minutos que luchaba sin miedo, pero la sensación que ahora mismo la estaba dominando no podía ser otra cosa más que miedo.

La agonía que estaba sufriendo Soi Fong en su mente fue interrumpida por una gran patada en la cara propinada por Yoruichi. El labio de la capitana comenzó a sangrar copiosamente.

Soi Fong tocó la zona afectada con su mano para comprobar que la sangre estaba brotando e inmediatamente miró a Yoruichi. Su antigua maestra había dejado de intentar golpearla y la observaba con un gesto serio.

La capitana hizo lo que más quería hacer en esos momentos, aunque fuese en contra de sus principios… Corrió. Corrió lo más que pudo hasta entrar en el barracón. No quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar, no quería pelear.

No quería estar en la maldita Academia de Urahara.

* * *

**Después de haber llegado hasta aquí.. creo que se habrán dado cuenta de que me caracterizo por escribir capítulos cortos para no aburrir a los lectores. Espero que eso no les moleste =S**

**Este cap tenía muy poco de humor pero el siguiente... buf... el siguiente no sé si llamarlo cómico o apocalíptico! XD ya verán ustedes!**

**BYE!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola! Yo ya no sé ni cuándo actualizo... tengo un lío.. que si me voy de vacaciones, que si no... que si puedo, que si no puedo... Con lo cual, advierto de que el siguiente cap igual venga un poco tarde o muy temprano... no tengo ni idea! u.u Por cierto, éste es el antepenúltimo cap, si no me fallan las cuentas o se me cruzan los cables...**

**Gracias, como siempre, a cOnfii-momo (Tatsuki no será la siguiente capitana del segundo escuadron porque... seré yo! MUAJAJA! weeeeno.. después de soñar un poco.. te digo que igual en este cap ya no te dará tanta pena Soi Fong xD gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que este cap no te espante xD!) chidorisagara (jaja Rukia la pobre no da para más después de que Ichigo le nublara la cabeza, sin querer xD .. aquí tienes el siguiente cap... no sé si te hará reir o te hará tirar el pc por la ventana... si es la segunda opcion.. lo siento! te compraré otro cuando me gane la lotería o.o Gracias!) loveichiruki (gracias? las gracias te las tengo que dar yo a ti por leer mi fic! gente como tú me hace feliz! xD Soi Fong siempre da alguna que otra sorpresa.. ya verás ¬¬ xD y Matsumoto... tiene un sentido de la justicia increíble xD yo hubiera aprovechado para dejar KO a ichigo :D XD Gracias de nuevo!) FerchaO (tú no te pierdes mi fic y yo no me pierdo esos pedazo de reviews que me dejas! así da gusto escribir! xD weeno el cap no creo que sea tan apocalíptico pero tiene unos buenos cambios en la trama xD.. Y lo del manga.. no sigo el manga pk soy bastante vaga y prefiero k los personajes se muevan antes de yo imaginarmelos moviendose jaja XD pero el otro día la casualidad que me aburría y me puse a mirar los ultimos capitulos del manga y weno.. no sé si te refieres a lo de gin... pero si quieres hablar de eso mejor me pones un privado junto con el review y yo te lo respondo... pk buah... hay q hablar de muchas cosas sobre el manga T.T Gracias!) keisi42 (jajaj sí.. lo de ichigo y rukia hubiera estado bien, no se me ocurrió.. pero bueno algo hay en este cap, y sí.. es también algo loco XD espero q te guste! un saludo y gracias por leer esta humilde historia!) alejandra (wow.. no te crees nada xD a ver.. tatsuki y renji tienen un caracter que pega bastante y ellos se supone q se conocieron cuando renji fue junto con los demas shinigamis a karakura para luchar contra los arrancars... lo de soi fong.. ella tiene bastante caracter pero si te fijas.. estando con yoruichi a la primera de cambio se le echó a llorar, por eso quería reflejar esa debilidad que la capitana siente en presencia de yoruichi, y no sé.. yo veo más un yorusoi que un uraharaxyoruichi.. yoruichi nunca se quedó a vivir con urahara después de ser exiliados, se mantenía en su forma de gato vagando por el mundo, y no fue sólo hasta que empezó la revolución con aizen, cuando ella comenzó a tener más contacto con urahara... se nota que son muy buenos amigos pero no sé xD puede que tb influya que mi personaje femenino favorito en bleach es Soi Fong.. y después de esto.. Gracias por el review! xD)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo... si me perteneciera borraría el último cap del manga y lo haría de nuevo con un poco más de amor al arte ¬¬**

**Advertencia: En este cap hay un leve yuri, un poquito de yuri para que los rasos se revolucionen un pizquito =)**

* * *

Shuuhei no podía dormir. Se giraba de un lado a otro en la cama, pero ninguno de sus movimientos y posiciones le ayudaba a conciliar el sueño. Le embargaba una sensación un tanto inexplicable, echaba en falta a alguien y necesitaba su presencia para poder dormir. Así que se armó de valor, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la habitación deseada.

- Ikkaku… - llamó entre susurros a su compañero.

El calvo se incorporó de inmediato y puso una mano en el cuello de su amigo, al comprobar que no había amenaza alguna, abandonó la tarea de estrangulamiento.

- ¡Oye!

- Lo siento, ha sido un acto reflejo. ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡Es de madrugada!

- Cámbiame la cama.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Déjame dormir en tu cama!

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Joder! Porque… porque quiero… quiero estar cerca de Rangiku.

Después de un manotazo a la nuca de Shuuhei y un sonado "imbécil", Madarame abandonó su cuarto para dirigirse al de su amigo y poder dormir tranquilamente en el lecho de éste. Hisagi, por su parte, se acostó en la cama del oficial del Undécimo Escuadrón y sonrió. Justo encima de él yacía Matsumoto Rangiku.

Pero no sólo estaba la teniente. Allí también dormía el gigantón de Chad en la otra litera, y debajo de éste, la capitana Soi Fong. Shuuhei aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con ella para observarla detenidamente. Teniendo en cuenta que llevaba durmiendo desde que huyó del torneo, tenía que estar en su octavo o noveno sueño. Su labio había parado de sangrar, pero tenía un color rojo intenso por culpa de la sangre reseca.

Si no fuese por el incidente de la capitana, podría haberse pensado que hoy había sido un día de lo más normal en la academia, con unos cuantos golpes pero nada más. Bueno… Arisawa se había quedado sin cenar y había mendigado un poco por las instalaciones para conseguir algo de comida, cosa que Renji le suministró de su propia ración.

Sin embargo, después de la pelea entre la ex discípula y la ex maestra, algo cambió en el ambiente. Era como si de repente, todos se hubieran percatado de que hasta el más frío y poderoso guerrero podía convertirse en una indefensa pared de papel. Todo dependía del vínculo que le uniera con su oponente. Y los rasos sabían que si Soi Fong podía transformarse en papel, ellos podían hacerlo en algodón de azúcar.

Un ruido alertó a Hisagi, la puerta del cuarto se había abierto. Shuuhei se cubrió con las sábanas de una forma en la que nadie pudiese ver que estaba despierto. La puerta se cerró cuidadosamente tras una sombra que avanzó hasta la cama de Soi Fong. Shuuhei reconoció el rostro del intruso. Era Shihouin Yoruichi.

La "Diosa del shunpo" se sentó con sigilo en el filo del colchón y se inclinó hacia Soi Fong. Pronunció unas palabras que Hisagi no pudo escuchar y de sus manos apareció una luz azul con la que comenzó a curar el labio de la capitana. Al notar una presencia muy cerca suya, Soi Fong se despertó e hizo un amago de golpear a la amenaza. Pero Yoruichi frenó todo intento con una sola frase.

- No te muevas.

Era impresionante la capacidad que tenía la Shihouin para empequeñecer a Soi Fong.

Aunque parecía que la ex noble no se percataba de esto.

Shuuhei observó cómo la capitana se acostaba de nuevo en la cama y desviaba su vista de los ojos de la mayor. Yoruichi continuó, con la boca entreabierta como consecuencia de su concentración en el kidoh, con la tarea de sanar el labio roto.

- Lo que estoy haciendo está prohibido aquí… ¿lo sabes, verdad?

- Nadie se lo ha ordenado. – fue la seca respuesta de la shinigami herida.

- Me apetecía hacerlo.

- ¿También le apetecía golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente?

- Pensé que esquivarías los golpes. Era un combate.

- Ya… Pero yo no iba a esquivar sus movimientos ni a atacarla. – Soi Fong miró con un deje de furia a la Shihouin – ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que yo no quiero luchar más contigo, Yoruichi?

La mayor deshizo el kidoh con un gesto serio, observó que la herida ya se había curado y después dirigió su mirada a los ojos de la capitana. Sin previo aviso, puso sus dos manos a cada lado del rostro de la menor y acercó su cara hasta que sus labios chocaron. Fue un beso rápido, con una duración insuficiente para que Soi Fong pudiera reaccionar. Yoruichi se incorporó tranquilamente y contempló la cara desencajada de la capitana, que rogaba por una explicación.

- Me encanta que me digas Yoruichi, sólo Yoruichi. – se apresuró a aclarar.

Hisagi no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Realmente había pasado eso? ¡La había besado! Es decir… ¡Dos mujeres! ¡Besándose! Shuuhei nunca había visto semejante muestra de erotismo. Bueno, sí… En aquellas películas que Renji le había prestado. Pero… ¡Pero esto sobrepasaba límites!… El teniente tuvo que respirar profundamente para tratar de calmarse.

Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por la Shihouin, que rápidamente rodó sus ojos hasta la cama donde estaba Hisagi, pero no halló ningún movimiento sospechoso.

- Acabaré despertando a alguien, mejor me voy.

La ex shinigami se puso en pie y dio media vuelta para poner rumbo a la puerta. Pero algo tiró de su pequeño pantalón evitándole andar. Soi Fong se había incorporado en el lecho y había halado de la prenda de Yoruichi. De un fuerte tirón hizo que la mayor cayera en la cama y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se colocó encima de su cuerpo y esta vez fue ella quien juntó sus labios.

Shuuhei tuvo que contener el aire al ver el beso que le estaba plantando la Comandante Suprema de las Fuerzas Especiales a la "Diosa del shunpo". No tenía nada de similar al primero, éste era agresivo y desesperado. Y con lengua…

- Vaya… Voy a tener que patearte más a menudo. – confesó Yoruichi después de haber conseguido respirar tras el largo e intenso beso.

- Buenas noches… - Soi Fong se despidió al ver a su antigua maestra poniendo rumbo a la puerta y, sonriendo, agregó su nueva palabra favorita – Yoruichi.

- Buenas noches, Soi-chan – respondió la Shihouin, aún sorprendida por la acción de la capitana, y abandonó el cuarto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Diez minutos esperó Hisagi a que Soi Fong conciliara el sueño de nuevo. Diez minutos en los que luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra una parte de su cuerpo que quería despertar. Y no era nada fácil intentar domar su anatomía sin hacer movimientos bruscos ni ruido. Cuando, por fin, la capitana se durmió, Shuuhei se levantó raudo y salió de la habitación. Ya en el pasillo pudo respirar tranquilo y observar el bulto que comenzaba a nacer en su entrepierna. No sabía lo que hacer y por eso, optó por contárselo a alguien para, al menos, aliviar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y vio a Yumichika durmiendo plácidamente, se acercó a él con las manos tapando su abultamiento.

- ¡Yumichika! No te vas a creer lo que… ¡Buf! ¡A ver! Estaba intentando dormir y Yoruichi-san entró al cuarto y luego no sé qué pasó… sólo que… ¡Yoruichi-san y la capitana Soi Fong se besaron! Y no un beso muy casto, no, no… Además… ¡repitieron! Yo ya… yo ya no sé qué hacer. ¡Estoy tenso! – Hisagi miró el lugar custodiado por sus manos.

- Mmm… Ese kimono me gusta, póngame cuatro… ¡Uy! ¡Qué linda mariposa!

- ¿Yumichika?

- No esperes a que te escuche, tanto él como Hinamori se ponen tapones de cera para dormir. – la voz de Renji sonó en la parte superior de la litera - Están dormidos...

- Lástima que yo no tenga tapones. – añadió Tatsuki - Además de despertarme, me he tenido que tragar una historia de lo más… ¿extraña?

- ¡Bah! No te hagas la nueva. Los dos sabemos que a ti te va ese rollo.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Me lo dice un tío con las cejas tatuadas?

Shuuhei, desesperado y casi mareado por el torbellino de sensaciones, hizo caso omiso a la discusión de la irritante pareja y salió al pasillo de nuevo. Una vez fuera, deseó no haberlo hecho nunca y haberse quedado contemplando la pelea, pues en mitad del corredor estaba Matsumoto somnolienta y con un camisón muy muy ajustado y muy muy corto. Y ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

- ¡Que me da algo…! – exclamó el teniente antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

- ¡Shuuhei! ¿Qué te pasa? – Rangiku se abalanzó hacia él preocupada - ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – se extrañó al observar un bulto en el pantalón del shinigami y lo tocó con un dedo - ¡Ay, que se me muere de sobrecarga sexual!

Tatsuki había salido de su cama para bajar violentamente a Renji de la suya y sujetarlo fuertemente del cuello de la camiseta.

- ¿Vas a parar de decir esas estupideces, imbécil?

- Sí, sí. Perdone, señor. – contestó irónico Abarai mientras se deshacía del agarre.

Tatsuki cerró el puño derecho y lo elevó con clara intención de estampárselo en la cara al pelirrojo pero algo hizo que desistiera y sonriese.

- ¿De veras crees que no soy femenina? – le preguntó con un tono bastante atípico para ella, parecía hasta sensual, mientras se acercaba al teniente.

- Claro… - la palabra casi ni se oyó, pues Renji estaba más concentrado en la cercanía de la chica.

Tatsuki rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo lentamente y lo atrajo hacia sí, obligándolo a caminar hacia atrás como lo hacía ella. Abarai, extasiado por la mirada de la joven, colocó sus manos en la cintura de Arisawa.

- ¿En serio? – cuestionó Tatsuki aproximando su rostro al de Renji.

- S-sí… - tartamudeó el shinigami nada convencido de su respuesta.

La chica llegó hasta la pared y pegó su espalda a la puerta, ya no tenía escapatoria. Abarai aprovechó la situación para intentar acortar la distancia de sus bocas, pero, a la velocidad de la luz, Tatsuki se agachó, abrió la puerta y empujó a Renji fuera de la habitación para después cerrar de nuevo.

Renji abandonó su estado de shock para percatarse de que Tatsuki se la había jugado. Golpeó la puerta fuertemente.

- ¡Abre, mocosa!

- ¡Y una mierda!

El pelirrojo se giró y vio a Hisagi inconsciente en el suelo y a Matsumoto encima de éste intentando reanimarlo con bofetadas y gritos.

- ¿Pero qué coño es esto? - cuestionó para sí con el ceño fruncido de la incredulidad.

En la sala botánica, Rukia se había puesto en pie y encaminado hacia la salida. Alertó unos pasos tras ella y rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué?

- "Qué" tendría que decir yo. ¿A dónde vas, enana?

- Estoy oyendo ruidos en el pasillo.

Rukia colocó su mano en el manillar de la puerta para abrirla, pero la mano de Ichigo se posó sobre la de ella. El chico, avergonzado, la retiró inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Rukia?

- Nada. Ya te lo dije.

La Kuchiki abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. El de pelo naranja la imitó y cerró la puerta del cuarto tras él. Antes de que Rukia pudiera contemplar la insólita escena que allí se vivía, Ichigo la agarró de un brazo y la hizo girarse.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harto de preguntarte! Si quieres ignorarme, ¡adelante! Haz como si tuvieras tres años y no me hables. De verdad, no sé qué mierda te he hecho pero me parece una estupidez lo que tú estás haciendo ahora.

Rukia, presa de la rabia, apretó sus labios y encaró a Ichigo.

- Está bien. Eso es lo que haré. Te ignoraré, te evitaré y no te hablaré. De todas formas… ¡Siempre tendrás a Tatsuki para consolarte! – la última frase se escuchó más de lo que Rukia hubiera querido que se escuchara, la shinigami se sonrojó al instante y bajó la mirada.

Todos tenían sus ojos clavados en ella. Renji había dejado de golpear la puerta al oír ese grito que Rukia había proferido a Ichigo, Matsumoto había parado de zarandear a Shuuhei para contemplar a la Kuchiki y Hisagi había despertado bruscamente después de semejante muestra gritona de… celos.

Celos. Porque eso era lo que había parecido.

Rukia se percató de la cantidad de gente que la había escuchado y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Sintió cómo una mano se colocaba en su hombro, era la mano de Ichigo.

- Rukia…

El susurro del Kurosaki, más que calmarla, hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa y optó por la solución rápida. Huir fuera del barracón. Ésa era la segunda vez en el día que alguien ponía pies en polvorosa.

Tatsuki salió al pasillo y buscó con la mirada a Ichigo. Ella también lo había escuchado.

Los cinco rasos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose unos a otros, intentando asimilar toda la información recibida en esos últimos minutos.

- ¿¡Por qué hacéis tanto ruido! – Soi Fong replicó saliendo de su habitación.

- ¡La culpa es suya! – balbuceó Shuuhei antes de percatarse de que Matsumoto estaba sentada encima de él y, de nuevo, desmayarse.

Todo apuntaba a que la mañana siguiente iba a ser movidita... Y no precisamente porque Zaraki les iba a hacer correr una hora en círculo...

* * *

**Aizen... ¿cuándo te vas a morir? Me he cansado de tu cara de culo u.u**

**Comentarios, opiniones, reviews... todo se acepta!**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Con la piel bronceada, la cara roja del sol y el pelo oliendo a cloro... llega Roxi Mooooore con un nuevo cap de Uraharacademia para shinigamis =) Porque soy así... porque me voy unos días de vacaciones y me llevo el ordenador para poder seguir escribiendo y publicando cuando me toque! Porque sí.. porque vivo para esto y para ustedes! Sí, sí .. señor! Tooootal.. ya es de noche y cerraron la piscina =( xD**

**Gracias, como siempre a chidorisagara (si si he vuelto! xD aunque estoy algo lejos de mi casa pero no paaasa nada... mi pc me acompaña a donde vaya.. ya era hora de que rukia se pusiera celosita no? si es siempre ichigo el machito celoso.. pues no! =) y si.. tatsuki y renji tienen un caracter bastante compatible xD Graciiiiiiias por ser una fiel lectora!) pia (jaja demasiado suspenso? tampoco es para taaaaaanto... jaja aquí se elimina algo de suspenso xD espero que te guste!) Diva-Hitsugaya (Rukia es algo temperamental sii xD y Hisagi.. weeeno dentro de poco tendrá su recompensa jaja el pobre que siempre le pasan cosas raritas! xD tu crees que urahara se enfadaría si yoruichi prefiriera a Soi Fong? xD yo siempre he visto a kisuke un buen amigo de yoruichi y nada mas xD... no m gusta mucho el yuri pero es que el yorusoi me pierde xD! jajaj gracias por todo, espero tus reviews!) Fer the best-ia (ya lo sigo ya lo sigo! jajaj espero que te guste este cap... por cierto muy weno lo de best-ia.. lo acabo de coger xD!) keisi42 (jajaja pues yo veo a yoruichi bastante abierta de mente, xk no? xD jajaja sii hisagi en realidad se desmaya pero le gusta mucho lo que ve jajajaj un saludoo y gracias por leer!) cOnfii-momo (no te has asustado? jooooooooo que pena jajaja XD bueno bueno ya no creo que haya mas sustos de aquí al final del fic.. lo que tenía que poner yorusoi pk ... unas voces me dijeron que lo hiciera :S jajaj xD weeno gracias por darme la razon con la pareja de Renji y Tatsuki u.u no mucha gente lo hace xD y Shuuhei se desmaya pero nadaaaa... Matsumoto se encargará de despertarlo rápido! xD) alexa3103 (jajajaj sí.. es que siempre se me ocurre algo gracioso con Shuuhei, es tan propenso al humor XD además de wapo eeeejem! jaja gracias por leer y dejar review!) AnaVila (me alegro que te guste el fic jajaja xD Chachi? ME ENCANTA LA PALABRA CHACHI! xD bueeeeeno espero q te guste el cap y gracias por leer!) alejandra (si con yuiiii te referías a yuri.. pueeees... había una bonita advertencia antes de empezar el capítulo... y eso) FerchaO (eres la caña de españa! y eso que eres de mexico... jaaaaaajaja pero como me vas a poner todo eso muchacha que casi no me muero leyendo y riendome? jaaajajaja Pie Grande y todo jajajaj por dios .. si sigues poniendo reviews así te hago un fic one shot de lo que tu quieras para ti sola xDDD es que yo ya no sé lo que responderte jajajaj xD lee este cap a ver si se te aclaran alguna de tus dudas xD que no creo porque no se me aclaran ni a miii... cuantos años tienes? jaaaaaaaajajaj xDD bueno bueno gracias por leer y escribirme todo eso q me alegra el dia jaja ahora te pongo el privado para hablar del manga xD) Haoshadow (jaja claro que la continuo! ya verás que pasará con hisagi xD gracias x leer!)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece... y no digo nada porque no se me ocurre nada más :(**

* * *

Ichigo no había podido dormir por dos sencillas razones. La primera era que había estado buscando a Rukia durante una hora por toda la academia, y la segunda era que el tiempo que había estado en la cama después de la búsqueda se lo había pasado pensando en ella, intentando averiguar el porqué de sus palabras. Ichigo tenía claro que hoy no sería un buen día, y sólo eran las ocho de la mañana…

La clase de calentamiento y ejercicios matutinos del capitán Zaraki había comenzado a las ocho y media, como siempre. Lo que diferenciaba a esta clase de todas las anteriores era la ausencia de un raso. Rukia no estaba ahí. El capitán había informado, antes de empezar con los ejercicios, que la Kuchiki se encontraba enferma y que se tenía que quedar en la enfermería al menos por unas horas.

Ichigo se preocupó al oír la noticia, ¿habría hecho mal en haberla dejado de buscar? Quizá le hubiera pasado algo… Los únicos que supieron de la huida de Rukia habían sido los rasos que se habían despertado en la madrugada, es decir, Tatsuki, Renji, Rangiku, Shuuhei, Soi Fong e Ichigo. Los demás se habían enterado en la mañana, cuando los rumores volaron por el barracón. Quizá tendrían que haber ido en su busca los que la habían visto marchar… El Kurosaki quiso dejar la clase y acudir a la enfermería para conocer el estado de Rukia, pero desistió al pensar en que ella no lo querría ver.

Eran muchas cosas las que incomodaban a Ichigo en esos momentos, y para colmo, se le sumó una más. Byakuya no le quitaba la vista de encima. Que la persona más indiferente de la Sociedad de Almas te mirara a los ojos sin parar ni un solo segundo mientras hacías miles de movimientos y acrobacias para dejar a Zaraki contento era muy desesperante.

Después de la clase, todos los rasos se encaminaron al comedor para desayunar. Normalmente, les permitían ir a desayunar durante toda la mañana. Pues los había que aguantaban el hambre mientras se ejercitaban con Kempachi y los había que tenían que comer antes para no desmayarse en el intento. Esta vez, nadie había ido a desayunar antes de la clase. Habían vivido situaciones extrañísimas durante la noche y otros habían despertado con rumores de lo más increíbles, nadie había querido abandonar el barracón.

En el comedor el ambiente estaba tenso. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en Ichigo y en Soi Fong… los protagonistas de una madrugada movidita. También había otros personajes secundarios como Tatsuki, Renji, Hisagi y Matsumoto. Pero ellos preferían dirigir la atención hacia la capitana que empezó el espectáculo y el humano que lo terminó. Aunque faltaban las otros dos protagonistas esenciales… una "profesora" ex muchas cosas y una pequeña shinigami con gran carácter. En fin… también habría miradas para ellas cuando apareciesen.

Casualmente, Ichigo y Soi Fong estaban desayunando juntos, apartados de los demás.

- Que alguien me mate… - susurró Soi Fong.

- Yo puedo ponerte a Zangetsu en el cuello y tú me pones a Suzumebachi en el pecho. A la de tres clavamos y asunto zanjado.

- No tenemos las zanpakutos…

- Mierda.

La mañana en la Academia de Urahara fue inquietante. Nadie hablaba, sólo observaba. Byakuya miraba a Ichigo. Ichigo miraba a Tatsuki preguntándose en qué momento podría alguien sospechar que podían tener algo, era de locos. Tatsuki miraba a Ichigo y a Renji, porque después de lo que le había hecho la noche anterior, no estaba segura de que Abarai le guardara demasiado cariño. Renji miraba a Tatsuki y a Soi Fong intentando imaginarse el besuqueo de la capitana con Yoruichi. Soi Fong miraba furiosa a Shuuhei, por chivato. Shuuhei se asustaba ante la mirada de Soi Fong y miraba a Matsumoto, ¿habría visto su "pequeña tienda de campaña"?. Matsumoto miraba divertida a Shuuhei y a su entrepierna, aclarándole la duda a Hisagi.

Nadie molestó a los rasos hasta después de la comida. A eso de las cinco de la tarde se presentaron en el barracón la capitana Unohana y el tímido Hanataro con sus uniformes del Cuarto Escuadrón.

- Buenas tardes. – saludó Retsu - ¿Podéis salir?

Los rasos contemplaron cómo el exterior del barracón se había convertido en una especie de salón de judo o karate. En la tierra había colocadas unas colchonetas azules que cubrían una extensión de unos cinco metros.

- Si os quedáis sin poderes y tenéis que curar a algún compañero, ¿cómo lo haríais? – cuestionó Unohana.

El silencio respondió la pregunta.

- Hoy vais a aprender primeros auxilios. Es algo fácil de hacer si prestáis atención. – la capitana le hizo un gesto a Hanataro. Éste, rápidamente, se tumbó en una de las colchonetas y la shinigami se puso de rodillas a su lado – Primero tenéis que agruparos por parejas y…

- Capitana Unohana… Deje que los agrupe yo, por favor… - el capitán Kyoraku apareció de la nada con una gran sonrisa.

Los rasos se asustaron ante la presencia del capitán. Ése nunca se traía nada bueno entre manos…

- Como usted quiera. – le respondió Retsu al shinigami portador de la bata rosa más bonita del mundo.

- No hay sitio para todos, ¿verdad? Entonces primero lo harán… emmm… a ver… ¡Ah, claro! Toushiro-san y Hinamori, el chico Quincy e Inoue-san y Matsumoto con Hisagi.

Los aludidos se colocaron en las colchonetas cerca de Unohana pensando en la mala idea que tenía Kyoraku con ellos.

- Se presiona con la palma de las manos de tres a cinco veces en el esternón del herido, en el centro del pecho, y después se insufla en su boca. – La capitana le practicó el ejercicio a Hanataro - ¿Veis? Ahora que uno de cada pareja se acueste y que el otro se lo haga. Después cambiad la posición.

Ichigo contemplaba a los rasos sin prestar mucha atención en las miraditas que se dedicaban Hitsugaya y Hinamori, las mejillas rojas de Ishida y los esfuerzos de Shuuhei para que sus manos no se movieran del centro del pecho de Rangiku. Ichigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en Rukia más bien.

- Kurosaki.

La voz de Kuchiki Byakuya tras él no le alertó en lo más mínimo, es más, se la esperaba. No le respondió, ni siquiera se giró para encararlo.

- Me he arrepentido de muy pocas cosas a lo largo de mi existencia. – el noble continuó hablando a pesar de la indiferencia del humano – Que no me haya despertado anoche antes de que Rukia abandonara el barracón es un arrepentimiento que tengo que sumar a mi escasa lista.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y miró los ojos fríos del capitán.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Byakuya?

- Desde que mi hermana te conoce sólo se ha visto envuelta en problemas. Aléjate de Rukia.

- Eso nunca. – contestó el chico sin ningún miedo.

Justo en el momento en el que Byakuya iba a replicar, la voz de Kyoraku se oyó en el lugar. Ichigo se había salvado.

- ¡Muy bien, chicos! ¿Quiénes faltan? A ver…. Eh… Por ejemplo… ¡Ah! El capitán Kuchiki con Soi Fong y Arisawa-san con Renji.

El líder del Sexto Escuadrón pasó a un lado del Kurosaki y se unió a Soi Fong para comenzar con la tarea.

Mientras los dos serios capitanes hacían los movimientos casi mecánicamente, Renji presionaba fuertemente el pecho de Tatsuki en señal de venganza por la jugarreta de la madrugada. Tatsuki no se quejaba para no darle el placer al pelirrojo, pero tuvo que emitir un pequeño quejido al notar su nariz retorcida por los dedos de Renji cuando éste le hacía el boca a boca.

- Cambio. – ordenó Unohana.

Arisawa, al contrario que el teniente, presionó su pecho suavemente y con parsimonia. Colocó los dedos en su nariz para bloquearla y posó la boca en sus labios. Pero hubo un ligero problema… Renji no abría la boca.

- No seas idiota. – susurró iracunda contra sus belfos.

Renji seguía con la mandíbula cerrada herméticamente y con una pequeña sonrisa. Esa humana se las iba a pagar…

Pero Tatsuki también tenía sus métodos y abrió la boca de Abarai con la suya propia. Al cometer esa acción, sus dientes chocaron y la saliva se entremezcló. La sensación que produjo en Tatsuki fue tan imponente que no pudo reprimir introducir su lengua en la cavidad de Renji y acariciar su interior con ésta. La unión de las bocas no dejaba ver lo que se cocía dentro, por lo tanto nadie se había percatado. Era la ocasión perfecta para retirarse y fingir que no había pasado nada.

Arisawa se incorporó rápidamente y miró a Renji. Éste tenía los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que la boca.

- ¡Perfecto! – habló de nuevo Kyoraku – El problema es que ahora quedan muchos chicos… Bueno… Capitana Soi Fong, - se dirigió a la shinigami que estaba aún tumbada en las colchonetas después del ejercicio con Byakuya - ¿Puede hacer de modelo para los que quedan? – era evidente que Shunsui se estaba aprovechando de la situación de Soi Fong tras el "incidente" de la pasada noche – Si no le importa, claro.

Ante la sonrisa del capitán, Soi Fong suspiró sonoramente y con cara de pocos amigos se quedó acostada esperando que Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Ichigo y Chad le practicaran los primeros auxilios. Los cinco chicos la rodearon inmediatamente pero alguien interrumpió el comienzo de la actividad.

- Lamento el retraso…

- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-san. – saludó cortésmente Unohana al ver a Rukia acercarse a ellos - ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

- Sí, capitana Unohana.

- ¡Oh! ¡La salvación! – Kyoraku sonrió y miró a Rukia, cosa que la hizo estremecer - ¿Puedes practicarle los primeros auxilios a… mmm... Kurosaki, por ejemplo?

En ese momento, los rasos llegaron a la conclusión de que Shunsui se había enterado de todo lo pasado en la madrugada y estaba divirtiéndose un poco.

- Vale. – Rukia, obviamente, no podía negarse.

La Kuchiki se posicionó en la colchoneta, no sin antes pasar por al lado de un atónito Renji que miraba a una avergonzada Tatsuki, y se colocó de rodillas al lado de Ichigo, que ya se había tumbado.

- Bien… Atentos. – Unohana repitió el proceso a Hanataro – Ahora vosotros.

Rukia presionó el pecho de Ichigo sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasaba?

- Me dolía la cabeza.

Después de la escueta respuesta, la shinigami juntó sus bocas para insuflar. Fue un movimiento casi robótico.

- Muy bien, Kira. – Unohana habló – Ikkaku, te toca a ti.

Ichigo y Rukia se habían quedado mirando tras el ejercicio de la Kuchiki. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada. Hasta que el joven lo hizo.

- Siento lo de anoche.

Notó una mirada de indiferencia por parte de Rukia.

- No hay nada que sentir.

Ichigo se incorporó malhumorado por el comportamiento de la shinigami.

- Vale, Ikkaku. – Unohana seguía dando instrucciones – Ahora Yumichika.

A Rukia le estaba cansando tener que evitar siempre al Kurosaki. No era algo que le agradaba hacer. Pero se sentía perdida a causa de todas las emociones que le habían embargado últimamente y no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a Ichigo después de eso.

- Muy bien, sólo falta Yasutora. – la capitana Unohara dirigió su vista hacia Rukia e Ichigo – Cambiad de posición vosotros también.

Rukia se tendió en la colchoneta e Ichigo se apresuró a presionar el esternón de la chica en silencio y a insuflar en su boca.

- Pase lo que pase, me lo puedes contar. – susurró Ichigo muy cerca del rostro de Rukia – No quiero perderte, enana cabezona.

Por unos segundos, al joven no le importó su orgullo, ni la academia, ni siquiera Byakuya. Ichigo posó su cabeza en el pecho de Rukia y rodeó su cintura con los brazos.

La shinigami se quedó perpleja, ¿realmente ella estaba acostada en una colchoneta e Ichigo abrazándola? Lo más impactante eran los ojos de todos los rasos y los capitanes presentes, que no mostraban ningún ápice de sorpresa. Parecía que todos se habían dado cuenta menos ellos…

Rukia se rindió finalmente. No podía dejar de hablarle a Ichigo por más tiempo, ella lo sabía. Soltó una pequeña carcajada al aire y colocó sus manos en la cabeza del shinigami sustituto, revolviéndole el cabello anaranjado y pasando sus dedos por el contorno del Chappy que aún perduraba.

- Yo a ti tampoco, idiota descerebrado.

* * *

**¿Gusta? ¿Disgusta? Para tooooodo.. ya saben! un review!**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ando liadísima y eso me está robando mucha inspiración... así que estoy ya escribiendo el último capítulo para no perderla del todo antes de acabar este fic u.u Disculpen por la tardanza, éste sí es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Sólo quedan dos más.**

**Gracias a las personas que se molestan en ponerme un review, que hoy no podré contestar porque ya casi es medianoche y tengo que irme a dormir ya! que mañana madrugo! DIOS! pero no podía irme a la cama sin actualizar =)**

**Mención especial a las personas que dejaron review: Gracias a Diva-Hitsugaya, cOnfii-momo, pia, chidorisagara, Emina Hikary (bienvenida), Haoshadow (bienvenida) y alejandra**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, le pertenece a mi amigo Tite**

**Nota: No hay nada extraño en este cap, bueno sí, bueno no... bueno quizá... Juzguen ustedes mismos!**

* * *

Al día siguiente después de la clase de primeros auxilios, el ambiente en la Academia de Urahara se había normalizado.

Ichigo y Rukia se hablaban, y se peleaban, como siempre lo habían hecho. Byakuya le dirigía pequeñas miradas de furia al Kurosaki, pero al ver la felicidad de su hermana se retractaba. Hisagi procuraba no acercarse mucho a Matsumoto para que ésta no le preguntara por su tienda de campaña. Y los rasos seguían dejándose la piel en los entrenamientos de Zaraki y en los 500 metros mariposa en la piscina con Shinji.

Tenían claro que, aunque se encontraban extrañados por los últimos acontecimientos, debían trabajar y darlo todo para poder enfrentar a Aizen.

El único que no estaba cumpliendo con las expectativas era Renji. El teniente llevaba todo el día en su mundo, alejado de los demás. Había que explicarle los ejercicios dos veces, no prestaba atención cuando le hablaban y se había puesto la camiseta del revés. La razón de su atolondramiento era la acción cometida ayer por Tatsuki. Y lo que más había fastidiado a Renji era que la chica no mostraba ningún interés por aquello, como si se le hubiera borrado de la mente.

- Oye, tú… - llamó Abarai a Tatsuki, aprovechando la cercanía que tenía con ésta en el comedor.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Qué me hiciste ayer?

- …

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Joder, tío! ¡Estaba tragando!

- ¡Pues termina ya! – exclamó Renji mientras le hacía beber lo que quedaba de sopa a la fuerza.

- ¡¿Qué haces, idiota?

- ¿Qué me hiciste ayer?

- Pues… - Tatsuki se limpió la comida que le había caído en la ropa – Creo que lo sabes.

- Ya… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque te debía uno, después de la noche en la que te dejé con las ganas y fuera de la habitación. – mentira, Arisawa lo había hecho porque algún instinto sobrehumano la había incitado, pero nunca lo iba a confesar – Eso es todo.

- No me habías dejado con las ganas, mocosa. – eso también era mentira.

Poco a poco, los rasos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al barracón para descansar un rato antes de que viniera algún profesor chiflado a destrozarles la tarde. Y en efecto, unas horas más tarde, vino alguien. No era un profesor, ni venía a destrozarles la tarde. Pero sí era un chiflado.

- ¡Sujetos de investigación! – se oyó la voz del capitán Kurotsuchi en el exterior del barracón - ¡Salid!

Los rasos obedecieron y se encontraron con un Mayuri muy risueño.

- ¡Qué caras! – dijo el raro capitán sonriendo – Tranquilos, no os voy a hacer nada. Seguidme.

Los rasos, de nuevo, cumplieron su orden. Pero se frenaron en seco cuando Kurotsuchi también lo hizo.

- ¿No faltan rasos?

Kira fue uno de los que, después de la interrogación de Mayuri, se percató de que faltaban Ikkaku y Yumichika.

- Sí, señor. ¡Yo los voy a buscar! – se apresuró a contestar el rubio.

Izuru se introdujo en el barracón y buscó algún sonido que delatara la presencia de sus dos amigos. Pronto oyó voces en la "habitación que sobraba". Antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto, se detuvo para intentar escuchar.

- ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele, Yumichika!

- Claro… Si no te estás quieto…

- ¡Ah! ¡Me lo metiste! ¡Me lo has metido dentro!

- ¡Oh! ¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga? – Ayasegawa le replicaba a Ikkaku irritado – Cierra los ojos y respira. Dentro de nada se te irá el dolor.

Kira abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sus amigos estaban… estaban… ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! No podía ser… No, no, y no… ¡Ah!

Alguien más entró en el barracón. Era Chad.

El chico caminó hacia la "habitación que sobraba" y dirigió su vista hacia el teniente.

- Se me ha olvidado la moneda de mi abuelo.

Dicho esto, abrió la puerta.

- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡No hagas esooooooooooo! – gritaba enajenado Kira.

La sorpresa del rubio fue encontrar en la habitación a Ikkaku sentado en la cama y a Yumichika con un lápiz rojo pintando el contorno de los ojos del calvo.

Chad cogió su preciada moneda y salió rápidamente. Kira, en cambio, estaba en el marco de la puerta, aún atónito.

- El capi… El capi… pi pi pi… El capitán Kurotsuchi nos ordena ir con él… - fue lo único que salió de su boca después del shock.

- Vale, ya vamos. – contestó Ikkaku - ¡Acaba ya, Yumichika! Todavía me duele que me hayas metido el lápiz en el ojo.

- Si te supieras hacer la raya tú solo, no habría problema.

Finalmente, los rasos estaban reunidos y siguiendo a Mayuri hacia el edificio blanco. Y luego hacia la segunda planta del edificio. Y después hacia una sala con muchas sillas y un atril frente a ellas.

- Tomad asiento. – los rasos hicieron lo oportuno y el capitán se posicionó en el atril – Yo no soy ningún profesor. Como veis, sigo llevando mi uniforme. Pero he venido para liberar vuestras insaciables mentes y contestar todas las preguntas que siempre habéis querido formular.

Los rasos se miraban sin entender nada.

- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Vamos! Preguntadme todo lo queráis saber. Para eso soy el capitán del Duodécimo Escuadrón.

Hubo un silencio que duró unos segundos hasta que se comenzó a oír murmullos entre las sillas. Y el interrogatorio estalló.

- ¿Por qué "separado" se escribe todo junto y "todo junto" se escribe separado?

- ¿Por qué a Hulk se le rompe toda la ropa menos los pantalones?

- ¿De qué color es un camaleón mirándose al espejo?

- ¿Por qué las ovejas no encogen cuando llueve y los jerséis de lana sí?

- ¿Por qué esterilizan las agujas para las inyecciones letales?

- ¿Hasta dónde se lava la cara un calvo?

- ¿Por qué cuando miramos al techo abrimos la boca?

- ¿Por qué hemos mirado todos al techo después de esa pregunta?

Kurotsuchi observaba sorprendido a la multitud sin saber quiénes eran los que formulaban las preguntas.

- ¡Basta! ¡Parad! – gritó Mayuri – ¡Me refiero a preguntas referidas a nosotros!

Después de un "aaah, vale" colectivo, comenzó de nuevo el interrogatorio.

- ¿Por qué Aizen tiene todo un ejército de arrancars a su disposición si hace poco tiempo que se fue a Hueco Mundo?

- ¿Tan rápido los ha creado y reclutado?

- ¿Puede ser que Aizen sea Flash o el correcaminos?

- ¿Por qué el capitán Hitsugaya y la vizard Sarugaki Hiyori son unos niños si son más mayores que casi todos nosotros?

- ¿Sólo hay shinigamis en Japón?

- ¿Por qué, si soportamos horas y horas de duros entrenamientos, nos ponemos a sudar y a jadear a los dos minutos de empezar a pelear?

- ¿Hasta dónde se lava la cara Ikkaku?

- ¿Usted qué es? ¿El alma de un alienígena?

- ¿Por qué un perro es capitán del Gotei 13?

- ¿Y por qué habla un perro?

Kurotsuchi se estaba volviendo majareta con tanto griterío.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Ya vale! ¿Qué preguntas son ésas? ¡Estáis locos! ¡Me voy de aquí! ¡Locos!

El capitán corrió hacia la salida y abandonó el lugar.

- ¡No servís ni para hacer pruebas de laboratorio! – se oyó fuera de la sala.

Los rasos se quedaron estupefactos y sin comprender nada… ¿No les había dicho que preguntaran lo que quisiesen?

Quedaba menos de una semana para que se cumpliera el mes en la academia y si todas las clases iban a ser como ésa… ¡Iban a tener muy buena suerte!

- Aizen-sama no puede ser el correcaminos… - susurró Hinamori para sí misma, aunque hubo alguien que la escuchó.

- ¿Has dicho "sama"? – inquirió molesto Hitsugaya.

- ¡No, no! He dicho… he dicho… ¡rama! Cuando vea a Aizen le voy a pegar con una rama, jeje… - intentó sonar segura Momo.

- Hinamori… - Toushiro, obviamente, no se lo creía.

- Sí, vale. Lo dije…

- A mí nunca me has dicho Hitsugaya-sama.

- Pero es que… Aizen era mi capitán y lo admiraba mucho. Tú… tú eres mi amigo y eres… eres pequeñito… - las razones de Hinamori eran más que irracionales, desvió la vista al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

- Pequeñito… ¿Pequeñito?... ¿¡Pequeñito! – la cara de Toushiro estaba más roja por la ira que la calva de Ikkaku un día de entrenamientos veraniegos - ¡Ya verás tú lo que es ser pequeñito!

Ajeno a la pelea de la pareja, Byakuya estaba aún sentado en donde Kurotsuchi les había indicado, justo al lado de Soi Fong. El Kuchiki miraba con frialdad cómo su hermana abandonaba la sala insultándose con Ichigo, como siempre.

- ¿Te molesta que se lleven bien? – preguntó Soi Fong sonriendo burlonamente al percatarse del escrutinio que le estaba haciendo el capitán a los dos chicos.

Byakuya no contestó. No le molestaba. Lo que le hastiaba era el hecho de que el sucio humano hubiera desobedecido sus órdenes y se hubiera acercado a Rukia. El noble se levantó y se giró para encaminarse hacia la salida del salón, no sin antes contestar a Soi Fong.

- Me molestaría más que un shinigami de menor rango me hubiera descubierto besando a un prófugo.

La capitana se tensó ante la respuesta con indirectas hacia Yoruichi y rápidamente quiso justificarse.

- ¡Empezó ella! ¡Fue ella! – pero Byakuya ya estaba lejos y haciendo oídos sordos a sus palabras. Además, ni Soi Fong se creía lo que estaba diciendo.

La tarde pasó tranquila y con parsimonia. Realmente los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo los rasos últimamente eran provocados más por sus líos sentimentales que por los ejercicios físicos que les imponían en la academia.

Kira se estaba dando cuenta de ello. El rubio se encontraba feliz al no tener problema alguno con temas emocionales. No tenía ninguna persona que le hiciera perder la cabeza del modo en el que algunos compañeros la estaban perdiendo, aunque ni se percataran de ello. Él tenía amigos. Y era lo único que necesitaba. Estaba seguro de que si seguía como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, sus últimos días en la academia serían coser y cantar.

- ¡A cenaaaaaaar! – Renji pasó como una exhalación por delante de Kira en dirección al comedor, haciendo que éste se estampara levemente contra uno de los cristales del edificio de la piscina, donde estaba apoyado antes de que el pelirrojo le irrumpiera. Abarai frenó en seco y encaró al rubio - ¡Kira! En el barracón están el capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori, ¿puedes avisarles para que vayan a cenar? ¡Es que yo tengo mucha haaaaaaambre! ¡Adiós!

El teniente pelirrojo desapareció sin siquiera dejarle responder. Kira tuvo que poner rumbo al barracón de mala gana. Al llegar, se dirigió a la habitación del capitán, la habitación glaciar. No pudo evitar escuchar la conversación antes de intentar abrir la puerta.

- ¡Ay!

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, Shiro. Uh…

- ¿Te duele?

- ¡No! Me gusta…

- ¿Y ahora quién es el pequeñito, Hinamori?

- Corrijo… No eres ningún pequeñito. ¡Ah!

- Uf… Claro que no… ¡Soy capitán! Buuuf…

- Sí, sí. Sigue…

Kira se lamentó por haber escuchado de nuevo conversaciones ajenas. Pero la experiencia de esa tarde le había dado confianza. Sabía que ahora tendría que ponerse rojo, respirar hondo, imaginarse situaciones obscenas y después, que alguien abriese la puerta y resultara que Hitsugaya le estaba haciendo un masaje a Momo o algo así. Se ahorró todo eso y, con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro, abrió la puerta.

La cerró inmediatamente con la cara roja, respirando hondo y sin tener que imaginarse nada. Pues ya lo había visto.

Una cama deshecha, cuerpos sin ropa y sudorosos, Toushiro encima de Hinamori… ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué había abierto la puerta?

Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para ordenar las ideas de su mente. Vaaaale… Había visto a dos compañeros manteniendo relaciones… ¿Y qué? No pasaba nada, no, no… Es normal. El sexo es normal. Normal… Normal… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Un capitán que no levantaba metro y medio del suelo estaba acostándose con su amiga. ¡Es de locos! Pero… podría ser que estuvieran enamorados. ¿Tenían pinta de estar enamorados? Sí, puede que sí…

Kira sacudió su cabeza para centrarse y borrar las imágenes de su subconsciente. Nadie tendría por qué saberlo si él no hablaba. Y él no iba a hablar. Además, era asunto de ellos dos y no de él. Aunque… tal y como estaban las cosas en la academia… ¡Menudo momento eligieron para hacerlo!

El rubio se armó de valor y tocó en la puerta. Se oyeron susurros y golpes en el interior.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, es hora de cenar. – consiguió decir sin tartamudear.

- Eh… ¡Sí, sí! – la voz de Toushiro sonaba quebradiza – ¡Ya vamos! Estábamos practicando nuevas estrategias para vencer a Aizen…

La excusa nefasta de Hitsugaya no llegó a los oídos de Kira, que ya había huido del barracón para sentarse en la hierba e intentar no recordar nada.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que sus últimos días en la academia iban a ser fáciles si sus compañeros con la cabeza perdida se dedicaban a hacer ese tipo de cosas y él se dedicaba a descubrirlos sin querer…

¡Malditas hormonas espirituales!

* * *

**Yo no digo nada... xD Mejor me dicen ustedes en un review!**

**PD: Alguien sabe dónde está FerchaO? Se me hace raro actualizar sin un comentario de ella xDD!**

**Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Sí, me he puesto enferma de nuevo. O la naturaleza no me quiere, o a los virus les resulta cómodo mi cuerpo. Siento la gran tardanza, encima que llevaba semanas sin coger el pc, cuando lo he tenido por fin entre mis manos, no se me ocurría ni la más mínima idea u.u**

**No tengo tiempo para contestar los reviews, perdonen perdonen perdonen! Pero nombro a todas las personas, eso sí! Muchas gracias a todos, espero poder devolverles los comentarios en el próximo capítulo (que por cierto, es el último)**

**Gracias a FerchaO, Chofia (bienvenida!), FerchaO (sí, doble agradecimiento por doble review xD), chidorisagara, Emina Hikary (creo que también eres nueva, no? bienvenida!), Diva-Hitsugaya, MrCarhol (welcome a ti también! XD), AnaVila, cOnfii-momo, Haoshadow y loveichiruki**

**Como éste es el penúltimo capítulo, ya se me está poniendo la vena dramática y melancólica... De verdad... muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que llevan desde los primeros capítulos dejando reviews y también muchas gracias a aquellas que son nuevas... aquí todos son bienvenidos! xD Agradezco a la gente que pone el fic en favoritos aunque no comentan... Realmente todos estos pequeños gestos hacen que yo tenga mucha más ilusión por seguir escribiendo e intentando dar lo mejor de mí!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece. Yo no me tomo dos semanas de vacaciones así sin previo aviso ¬¬**

* * *

- Shuu…

Era un susurro agradable.

- Shuuhei…

Ahora ya parecía más bien una orden.

- ¡Shuuhei!

Hisagi se despertó tan bruscamente después del grito que hasta se golpeó con las tablas de la cama superior en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya te has despertado!

Esa voz… El teniente giró su cabeza para encontrarse a Matsumoto inclinada hacia él.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

Hisagi se restregó la frente y le dedicó una sonrisa incómoda a Rangiku. Llevaba unos días esquivándola para evitar conversaciones sobre su… bueno… su anatomía.

- No, tranquila. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están todos?

- Los humanos, Kurosaki y Kuchiki-san ya han dormido la siesta y se han ido a dar una vuelta juntos por la academia; Ikkaku, Yumichika y Renji intentan que unos compañeros les pasen unas cuantas botellas de sake por encima del muro; la capitana Soi Fong con cara sospechosa fue hace unos diez minutos al edificio blanco y entró en uno de los cuartos de los profesores, me imagino a cual; el capitán Hitsugaya está con Hinamori en la piscina y Kira los ha seguido camuflado intentando que nadie lo viera, pero lo ha visto todo el mundo... y el capitán Kuchiki está sentado fuera del barracón con aire pensativo.

Shuuhei suspiró al ver a Rangiku contando emocionadísima la vida de los demás rasos. Él sólo quería saber si había pasado algo…

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco de la tarde y hace muuucho calor. – contestó Matsumoto mientras se levantaba la camiseta un poco.

- ¿Eh? ¡Qué haces! – Hisagi se enrojeció enseguida y apartó la vista.

- ¡Shuu, eres muy susceptible! ¡Ya está! Ya me he bajado la camiseta…

- Uf…

- Pero si sólo se me veía el ombligo.

- Eso ya es suficiente. – susurró Shuuhei para sí mismo, pero la sonrisa picarona de Rangiku le dio a entender que lo había oído.

- Shuu… - el tono de la teniente obligó a Hisagi a tragar saliva sonoramente.

Lo iba a hacer… Hisagi sabía que lo iba a hacer… ¡Iba a preguntarle por el incidente del otro día en el que sus pantalones estaban más tensos de lo normal!

Rangiku abrió la boca para hablar, pero un ruido hizo que abandonara la tarea. Era la megafonía de la academia.

- Atención, se ruega a todos los rasos que se dirijan a la salida norte enseguida. Repito. Que los rasos se dirijan a la salida norte enseguida.

Salvado por la megafonía. Shuuhei salió rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia el lugar mencionado, dejando a Rangiku con la palabra en la punta de la lengua. Ésta sonrió al ver la reacción del teniente y lo siguió a paso lento.

En unos escasos tres minutos, los rasos ya estaban posicionados en la salida norte de la Academia de Urahara. Allí también había dos personas que no eran rasos, precisamente.

- ¡Hola! – saludaron Kotetsu Kiyone y Kotsubaki Sentaro al unísono y justo después se dirigieron una mirada poco cariñosa entre ellos.

Los dos oficiales del Treceavo Escuadrón vestían una camiseta y un pantalón deportivo de color negro. Estaba claro que eran profesores…

- Poneos esto por encima de la ropa, por favor. – Kiyone comenzó a repartir entre los rasos una especie de uniforme militar blanco con protecciones.

- Y coged esto, pero no os lo pongáis aún. – Sentaro entregó a cada uno de los presentes una máscara que cubría toda la cara, con un cristal en la zona de los ojos y unos pequeños agujeros en la zona de la boca y de la nariz.

Los rasos obedecieron sin rechistar, pero les embargaba una sensación de terror. ¿Qué tenían planeado esos dos?

- Vamos fuera. – ordenó Sentaro después de colocarles las pulseras para anular cualquier tipo de poder.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban en el mismo bosque donde Komamura les había hecho huir de los perros rabiosos. El lugar había cambiado levemente, ahora poseía unas cuantas barricadas hechas con sacos de cemento.

Los dos profesores comenzaron a sacar de una caja de madera unas pistolas con unos pequeños depósitos colocados en la parte superior de las armas. Los depósitos eran de cuatro colores diferentes… Mal rollo.

- Sabemos que las katanas, las flechas y los puños se os dan bien. – habló Kiyone – Pero… ¿y las pistolas?

- Vais a jugar al Paintball. – dijo Sentaro con una sonrisa de suficiencia, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

- ¡Oye! Déjame acabar.

- Pero si ya habías acabado.

- ¡Pues no había acabado!

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¡Pues no!

Ante las caras de hastío de los rasos, los oficiales decidieron acabar la absurda discusión.

- Bueno, pues acaba…

- Muy bien. ¿Por dónde me había quedado? – Kiyone se aclaró la garganta – Pero… ¿y las pistolas? ¿Sabéis manejarlas? Vais a jugar al Paintball para comprobarlo.

- ¿Eso era lo que tenías que decir? – Sentaro estaba furioso - ¡Ya lo había dicho yo!

- ¡Pues no lo habías dicho!

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¡Pues no!

Hitsugaya tosió descaradamente para que la peculiar pareja se percatara de que no estaban solos, hecho que funcionó.

- El Paintball es un juego en el que se recrea un campo de batalla con pistolas cargadas de pintura. Hay diferentes modalidades, pero nosotros nos hemos inventado una especial. – informó Sentaro ilusionado.

- Querrás decir que tú te la has inventado, porque a mí no me gusta nada.

- ¡Cállate ya, Kiyone!

- ¡Pues no me callo!

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¡Pues no!

Los rasos suspiraron. ¿Cuánto tiempo más iba a durar esa tortura?

- En el lago donde tuvisteis que ir con el capitán Komamura hay una bandera. – dijo Sentaro ignorando a la Kotetsu – El equipo que se haga con ella, gana.

- Las normas son sencillas. – continuó Kiyone – La persona a la que le hayan disparado, tendrá que estar un minuto sin moverse de su posición y sin poder disparar. Es la penalización por haberse dejado atrapar.

- Aseguraos de cubrirse bien las espaldas. – Sentaro entregaba las armas a los rasos – Si trabajáis en equipo, este juego debería ser muy fácil.

- Por cierto, los equipos son de cuatro y están repartidos de la misma forma que en los cuartos donde dormís. El equipo verde será el de la habitación "Country", el equipo rosa es el de la habitación glaciar, el equipo negro será el de la sala botánica y "la habitación que sobraba" es el equipo turquesa.

Sentaro miró fijamente el depósito de las pistolas del equipo turquesa, y luego dirigió una mirada de furia a Kiyone.

- Eso no es turquesa, es azul celeste.

- Es turquesa.

- ¡Azul celeste!

- ¡Turquesa!

- ¡Azul celeste!

- ¡Es turquesa!

- ¡Pues no!

- ¡Pues sí!

- ¡Pues no!

- ¡Ya basta! – gritaron todos los rasos enfurecidos.

Los dos oficiales se enrojecieron a causa de la vergüenza y callaron.

- Poneos cada equipo en una barricada. – los rasos obedecieron a Kiyone – Y ahora… ¡que comience el juego!

La pareja comenzó a correr hasta ponerse a salvo y contemplar bien la escena.

Entretanto, los rasos no sabían cómo empezar. Estaban escondidos en las barricadas y no se atrevían a salir por miedo a ser tiroteados.

- ¡Que alguien salga, cobardes! – se oyó desde una de las trincheras.

- ¡Sal tú, gracioso! ¡Yo no pienso salir con este uniforme blanco que se ve desde Hueco Mundo! – se pudo escuchar desde otra barricada.

Pero siempre había alguien que se envalentonaba y se exponía al peligro. Chad dejó la trinchera arrastrándose con sigilo para intentar llegar al cobijo de un árbol.

- ¡Hombre fuera! – gritaron desde la defensa del equipo de la habitación "Country".

En unos segundos, Chad tenía dos pintadas verdes en la espalda. El equipo verde, ni corto ni perezoso, abandonó su barricada corriendo después de abatir a Sado.

Los demás equipos se percataron de ello y empezó una batalla de pintura multicolor en la zona. Lo más positivo de todo aquello era que, por fin, se habían movilizado todos.

Los escudos de los rasos eran ahora los árboles y los arbustos. Poco a poco los equipos se fueron separando para conseguir llegar a la bandera.

Ichigo había memorizado el camino hacia el lago desde el día de la excursión con Komamura. Le faltaba muy poco para llegar al objetivo, cuando vio salir de entre los arbustos a Ikkaku. El calvo comenzó a disparar sin tino al Kurosaki, que tuvo que dar una voltereta en el aire, saltar a Yumichika que estaba en el suelo todo pintado de rosa y esquivar a Kira que estaba quieto y con el uniforme chorreando de pintura turquesa (o azul celeste).

Ichigo estaba acorralado tras un árbol, le habían tendido una emboscada. Ikkaku y Matsumoto, que eran del mismo equipo, se mantenían a la espera de que hiciera algún movimiento en falso. Pero de la nada surgió Rukia y le ventiló un cargamento de pintura negra en el pecho a Ikkaku, hecho que provocó que Matsumoto fuera a cubrirse.

- ¡Corre, Ichigo!

- ¡Gracias, enana! – gritó el Kurosaki antes de continuar su recorrido.

Rukia no corrió la misma suerte, Rangiku le había disparado por la espalda cuando incitaba a Ichigo a huir. La shinigami se quedó inmóvil y con cara de pocos amigos.

Renji, que pasaba corriendo por allí, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Rukia.

- Hace un día muy bueno hoy, ¿eh? – bromeó Renji mientras partía hacia el lago.

Una bola de color turquesa (o azul celeste) impactó en la nuca del teniente, haciéndolo parar en seco. Un fuerte "jódete" salió de la boca de Rukia.

- ¡Eso te pasa por listillo! – gritó Matsumoto antes de salir de su escondite rumbo al lago.

Los reflejos de los rasos se iban agudizando y el trabajo en equipo era el protagonista. Poco a poco iban llegando al lago y cubriéndose entre la maleza. El lago no contaba con ningún sitio donde poder ocultarse, sería un suicidio ir a por la bandera sin más.

- ¿Tenemos alguna baja? – preguntó Hitsugaya, que se tomaba el juego muy en serio, a su compañero de equipo Shuuhei.

- No cuente con Inoue-san, capitán. La balearon hace muy poco tiempo y bastante lejos, no creo que llegue aquí. A Ishida-san le quedan unos segundos de penalización, dentro de nada llegará.

Entre unos arbustos, el equipo verde estaba al acecho. Tatsuki le dio un codazo a Renji para llamar su atención.

- ¿Te apetece hacer algo legendario?

- ¿Qué? Acabo de salir de una penalización y tuve que hacer malabarismos para que Rukia no me disparara.

- ¿Te apetece o no?

- Cuéntame.

- He hecho cálculos y creo que los otros equipos tienen sólo dos jugadores en el lago. Nosotros tenemos también a Hinamori.

- Sí, pero… - Renji se acercó al oído de Arisawa para susurrarle – Es como si no estuviera.

En efecto, Momo sujetaba su pistola con desgana y se dedicaba a contar los peces que veía saltar en el lago, pensando en Toushiro, claro está. Y en las agujetas que le habían salido por todo el cuerpo después de lo del día anterior…

- Jejeje…

- ¿Decías algo, Hinamori?

- ¿Eh? ¡No, no!

- Es la ocasión perfecta. – continuó Tatsuki - Los demás no cuentan con ella. Tú y yo salimos de cebo y disparamos a todo lo que se mueva y Hinamori sale un segundo después y coge la bandera.

La estrategia fue llevada a cabo. Pero no contaban con que, en todo el tiempo que llevaban ideando el plan, las penalizaciones habían acabado y ya todos los rasos se encontraban en el lugar. Tampoco contaron con que los otros equipos también habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Así que, salieron al descubierto y a por la bandera todos y cada uno de los rasos.

Aquello era, definitivamente, un caos de pintura. El verde, el rosa, el negro y el turquesa (o azul celeste) bañaban por completo a todos los jugadores. Excepto a uno, uno que había sabido jugar las cartas demasiado bien y ser muy sigiloso. A Byakuya ya no le quedaba más carga en la pistola de todas las abatidas que había protagonizado, pero tenía el uniforme blanco impecable. Era bueno, muy bueno. Quizá se debía a que no revelaba su posición porque no hablaba nunca. El noble se acercó a la bandera y la elevó con la mano izquierda.

El equipo negro (o Byakuya solamente) había ganado. Pero no era a eso a lo que los rasos prestaban atención. Todos los ojos se dirigían a la gran Garganta que se había abierto tras el capitán Kuchiki. De ella salieron, a paso lento, los Espada que habían aterrorizado Karakura días atrás, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, seguidos de los tres traidores de la Sociedad de Almas, Tousen, Ichimaru y Aizen.

Los rasos se tensaron, unos por la gravedad de la situación y otros por ver a antiguos amigos que ahora eran, simplemente, miserables.

- Hola, shinigamis de alto rango. – Aizen sonaba irónico.

De las profundidades del bosque llegaron a golpe de shunpo Kiyone y Sentaro.

- ¡Alto, traidor! – gritó Sentaro.

- ¡Las pulseras! ¡Quitadnos las pulseras! – suplicó a voces Ichigo.

- ¡Ya vamos! – Kiyone miró a Sentaro – Quítales las pulseras, yo voy a por Aizen.

- ¡Quítaselas tú! ¡Yo voy a por Aizen!

- ¡Yo soy más fuerte, tengo que ir yo a por él!

- ¡El capitán Ukitake siempre me ha mirado a mí más que a ti, eso es porque yo tengo más poder! ¡Voy yo a por él!

- Interesante rivalidad. – Sousuke acompañó sus palabras con dos certeros cortes a los oficiales, dejándolos inconscientes y desangrándose.

Algunos rasos quisieron ir a ayudar a los heridos, pero Ulquiorra y Grimmjow se posicionaron frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

- Pensé que sería más complicado acabar con todos vosotros. – Aizen sonrió y dirigió la mirada a sus dos súbditos – Ulquiorra, Grimmjow… Terminad con esto.

- ¡Escondeos! – gritó Ishida – Tenemos las pulseras, ¡no pueden sentir nuestro reiatsu!

Los rasos hicieron caso a Uryuu y se ocultaron tras los arbustos y los árboles, como antes habían hecho.

- Buena salida, pero estáis acabados. En cuanto supe de vuestra instrucción sin poderes no dudé en venir a haceros una visita. Puedo hacer desaparecer este bosque si lo deseo.

¿Era esto una prueba? No podía ser… Sentaro y Kiyone estaban muriéndose. Era real. Muy real. Y ellos estaban perdidos.

- Necesitamos que alguien vaya a la academia y pida ayuda. – susurró Hitsugaya a los shinigamis que tenía más cerca. - ¡Corred la voz! Alguien tiene que prestarse voluntario, nosotros lo cubriremos.

- ¿Cómo vamos a cubrirlo? – cuestionó Yumichika.

- Es obvio, ¿no? – Ikkaku miró su pistola – Tendremos que pintarlos un poco.

Tan pronto como todos los rasos se dieron por enterados del plan, Soi Fong se ofreció a llevar la información, puesto que era la más rápida.

- ¡Vamos!

Tras el grito de guerra, los rasos salieron de sus escondites para comenzar una batalla de pintura contra los venidos de Hueco Mundo. Soi Fong corrió y se introdujo en el bosque, zigzagueando y esquivando cualquier obstáculo que se le cruzara. Se mordió el labio fuertemente, sabía que no era buena idea. Y tenía razón. Pocos segundos después notó el dolor agudo que causa una puñalada en la cadera. La zanpakuto de Ichimaru había conseguido herirla desde tan lejos. Cayó al suelo soltando un quejido entrecortado y no pudo volver a levantarse.

Los intentos de distracción no estaban dando buenos resultados, tanto los Espada como los traidores los esquivaban sin el menor esfuerzo.

- ¡Quitaos los uniformes y la ropa, o ensuciadla! – Ishida intentaba ayudar – ¡Así no nos descubrirán tan pronto como con el color blanco!

Grimmjow apareció al lado de Ishida, carcajeándose.

- Te has delatado – el arrancar agarró al Quincy por el cuello y lo lanzó a varios metros, estampándolo contra una roca. El chico estaba inconsciente.

Los rasos se encontraban totalmente impotentes, nada podían hacer por los compañeros heridos. Pero hay veces en los que se arriesga la vida sólo por un arrebato.

- ¡Ishida-san! – Inoue corrió hacia él y lo sujetó en sus brazos, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Grimmjow hizo amago de golpear, también, a la chica. Pero una mano paró su ataque.

- No la toques. – Ulquiorra miraba con sus ojos verdes y vacíos a Grimmjow, cosa que siempre hacía rabiar al de pelo azul – Aizen-sama ha dado la orden.

Tousen se mantenía en silencio, esperando cualquier ruido de los rasos para ir a por ellos. La dificultad era encontrarlos, matarlos sería fácil. Yumichika pisó una hoja seca mientras se pintaba la ropa para no ser visto, haciéndola crujir. Ése era el ruido que Kaname quería oír. Faltaron segundos para que Tousen se posicionara a su lado y le clavara su zanpakuto en el estómago. También faltaron segundos para que se abalanzaran sobre él Ikkaku, Ichigo, Chad y Renji. Esta vez, sobraron segundos para que Tousen se los quitara a todos de encima y los dejara exhaustos y tirados por el suelo. Aunque Ichigo había logrado quitarle sus gafas, dejando sus ojos al descubierto. La situación fue aprovechada por Matsumoto, que salió de su escondite y vació el cargador de pintura turquesa (o azul celeste) en los ojos del ex capitán.

Si bien Kaname era ciego, el escozor que le produjo la pintura en los ojos era el mismo que el de cualquier vidente. Tousen se llevó las manos a la cara y gritó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aizen advirtió el quejido y ordenó a Ulquiorra que acabara con la amenaza. El Espada se aproximó al lugar donde se había oído el lamento de Kaname y aprisionó a Matsumoto entre sus brazos. Rangiku cerró los ojos, si iba a ser su final, prefería no verlo. Notó cómo alguien había aparecido en el sitio y cómo era pasada de unos brazos a otros.

- Déjamela a mí. – el tono risueño de esa voz la reconocía a kilómetros de distancia.

- Gin… - la llamada sonó como un reproche, Ichimaru sonrió a Matsumoto mientras se la llevaba lejos de Ulquiorra.

Gin soltó a Rangiku pero se mantuvo muy cerca de ella. Casi intimidándola con su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ran-chan?

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Matsumoto empujó bruscamente a Ichimaru, separándolo de ella - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Eh?

- Nada. – Gin tenía ese rostro burlón tan característico en él.

- Y vienes aquí, tan tranquilo, para matar a mis compañeros. ¿Y pretendes que hablemos como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si tú no nos hubieras traicionado? Como si tú no me hubieras dejado… - la teniente luchaba interiormente para que las lágrimas no se desbordasen, aunque estaba bastante orgullosa de sí misma por poder enfrentarse a él - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque soy una serpiente, Rangiku. – a Matsumoto le pareció que Gin había borrado su sonrisa por un momento – Pero si quieres saber más cosas de mí, tendrás que pagar un alto precio. – Ichimaru volvió a poseer el gesto facial propio de él y se alejó de la shinigami – Si me disculpas… Tengo que matar a toda esta gente.

Matsumoto sabía que no podía hacerle nada, no sólo porque él era más fuerte, sino porque los lazos afectivos que los unían eran demasiado irrompibles. Sabía que no lo hubiera detenido, que hubiera dejado que Ichimaru asesinara a sus amigos, si no hubiera percibido un olor. Un aroma o quizá un perfume. El hecho era que olía a Shuuhei. Hisagi estaba cerca, Matsumoto lo notaba. Esa fragancia impidió que Rangiku dejara marchar a uno de los traidores de la Sociedad de Almas.

- ¡Gin! – lo llamó a voces, pero no tan alto como para que los demás la oyeran. El aludido se giró para verla – Estoy embarazada.

La sonrisa de Ichimaru se borró, su cuerpo se tensó y sólo atinó a mirar a Matsumoto.

- De gemelos. - concluyó la teniente.

Los preciosos ojos de Gin se abrieron, esos ojos que nadie se había puesto de acuerdo para describir, de los que nadie sabía con certeza su color… El caso es que se abrieron tanto que casi no cabían en la cara del ex shinigami. Estaba en shock.

Tal y como Matsumoto había pensado, Shuuhei salió de entre la maleza del bosque seguido de Hitsugaya y Rukia. Hisagi aprovechó el estado de Ichimaru para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro. Los otros dos agarraron a Gin fuertemente para que Shuuhei volviera a pegarle, parecía que con un golpe no bastaba para tumbar a Ichimaru. El ex capitán no atendía a ninguno de los golpes, sólo miraba a Matsumoto aún atónito, hasta que uno de los puñetazos de Shuuhei terminó con su consciencia.

Grimmjow se percató de los cambios de reiatsu de Tousen y Gin, algo iba mal. Con un Sonido, se colocó al lado de Aizen.

- ¡Aizen-sama! ¡Necesitamos que dé su permiso para liberar todo nuestro poder! ¡Nos van a vencer si seguimos jugando al perro y al gato!

- No tienen poderes, no tienen nada. Buscadlos y asunto resuelto.

- ¡Ayúdenos!

- Soy el jefe, no intervengo. Además… me duele la cara de ser tan guapo. – Aizen deslizó la mano por su pelo engominado - ¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – su mano se había quedado manchada de pintura rosa, al parecer en el intercambio de tiros, una de las cargas había impactado en su cabeza - ¡Mi pelo! ¡Mi precioso pelo! – Sousuke ya no poseía su particular rostro de indiferencia malvada, su cara estaba roja de la ira y se le podía apreciar una vena naciendo en su frente - ¡Matadlos! ¡Usad las resurrecciones! ¡Matadlos a todos!

El primero en actuar fue él, Aizen. Con la velocidad de un rayo, se adentró en el bosque y se cruzó con Ichigo, al que atravesó con su katana sin ningún miramiento.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia lo había visto. Corrió hacia él asustada.

El grito delató a la Kuchiki. Aizen, de nuevo, usó su zanpakuto para apuñalar esta vez a Rukia. Los dos cuerpos yacían muy cerca, ensangrentados y casi inertes. Byakuya lo sintió, no le hacía falta quitarse la pulsera o poder usar kidoh. Se acercó velozmente hasta el sitio donde Ichigo y Rukia habían sido heridos. Aizen también estaba allí. Aquello parecía una cacería, donde unos conejos sin ninguna fuerza luchaban en vano por sobrevivir. Byakuya miró a Sousuke mientras se arrodillaba ante su hermana, no tenía miedo. La superioridad con la que los ojos del Kuchiki se posaron en los de Aizen, hizo que a éste le inundara una profunda rabia. Rabia por no ser temido, rabia por no ser Dios.

Levantó su zanpakuto lista para clavársela a Byakuya en el corazón. El capitán continuó observando el rostro del traidor, sin ninguna duda, sin ningún pavor, sólo sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo de la shinigami.

Pero, ante el desagrado de Sousuke, reaitsus muy poderosos hicieron acto de presencia en el lago. Aizen se quedó paralizado. Byakuya estaba salvado. Los altos rangos del Seireitei habían llegado en el momento exacto. Kyoraku, Ukitake, Yamamoto, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Unohana, seguidos por sus respectivos subordinados y los vizard. Soi Fong no se había podido levantar después de ser herida, pero había conseguido llegar a la academia arrastrándose entre la tierra y la hierba muerta.

Aizen enfundó su zanpakuto y se elevó en el aire para abrir una Garganta.

- Quizá os subestimé. Nos veremos pronto. – Sousuke se introdujo en la abertura - Os presentaré a mis queridos diez Espada ese día.

Tousen le siguió algo tambaleante. Ulquiorra y Grimmjow levantaron del suelo a Gin y lo llevaron a rastras hasta la Garganta. Ichimaru despertó y buscó con la mirada a Matsumoto.

- Rangiku, yo no sabía…

- Gin, las almas no se pueden quedar embarazadas.

- ¿Ah, no? – Ichimaru sonrió al percatarse de la tomadura de pelo de la teniente – Muy buena, Ran-chan. Por cosas como ésa me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

- Me gusta más el lado legal y justo. Aún no sé cómo pudiste traicionarnos…

- Claro, Rangiku. Todo tiene su objetivo, ¿sabes?

- Me apetecería saberlo.

- Algún día, Ran-chan.

Dicho esto, los Espada cargaron a Ichimaru hasta la Garganta, cerrándola tras ellos.

- ¡Por qué no los habéis matado! ¿Por qué los habéis dejado escapar? – Tatsuki, que había conseguido ocultarse durante todo ese tiempo, se dirigió furiosa a los recién llegados.

Pero ninguno de los aludidos respondió a sus demandas, simplemente se dedicaban a buscar a los heridos y cargarlos a sus espaldas. Tan pronto como habían llegado, los capitanes y sus subordinados desaparecieron portando a los caídos en la batalla. Sólo los vizard se habían quedado a examinar el lugar donde la Garganta se había abierto.

- ¿Es que a nadie le importa que se hayan ido?

- Arisawa. – Shinji se dirigió a Tatsuki sin mirarla y con un gesto muy serio – Nuestro objetivo era salvar y curar a los heridos antes que nada, vosotros estabais sin poderes y no teníamos ninguna información de los apoyos con los que puede contar Aizen. – Hirako dirigió su vista a la chica - ¿No te basta con que hayamos llegado a tiempo y estés viva?

Tatsuki no replicó. Sabía que era correcto lo que habían hecho.

- Chicos, - Shinji le habló a los rasos que aún quedaban por la zona – id a la academia. Aquí ya no hay nada que ver.

Los heridos fueron transportados al cuartel del Cuarto Escuadrón. Los rasos que habían salido ilesos se mostraban impacientes y alterados ante la espera de nuevas noticias sobre los que no habían conseguido burlar los ataques de los traidores y sus súbditos. Aunque, minutos después, sus nervios se fueron disipando lentamente al conocer el estado de los heridos, parecía que todos estaban fuera de peligro.

Ahora todos añoraban las clases de las que tanto se habían quejado. Querían hacer flexiones bajo la lluvia, correr alrededor de todo el recinto, hacer una coreografía grupal con Rose e incluso huir de perros salvajes. Pero unidos, unidos y a salvo. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que ésa había sido la última clase de la Academia de Urahara.

* * *

**Como siempre, sugerencias, comentarios, críticas... todo en un review.**

**Aunque en este cap no trato muy bien a Gin, he de decir que el GinRan me apasiona y estoy planteándome escribir algo sobre ellos.**

**Posdata: Gin en sí, también me apasiona... No entiendo nada del manga, la verdad u.u**

**Bye!**


	15. Final Chapter

**Hola! Alguien se acuerda de mí? T_T ... Los que se acuerden seguro que quieren asesinarme lentamente con una cuchara u.u Tengos mis razones por la tardanza ehh! Muchos exámenes finales, la Navidad, el estrés, la falta de inspiración (llevaba como un mes para terminar los últimos párrafos del cap)... En fin.. LO SIENTO! y espero que se acuerden de cómo era esta historia T_T y si no se acuerdan.. ya pueden empezar a leer, jeje... toda suya!**

**Gracias, como siempre, a cOnfii-momo (Aizen me hubiese caído bien si soltase esas frases en medio de las batallas, y no su discurso habitual ¬¬ xD Espero sentimentalismos en tu review! Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, de verdad!) Haoshadow (la continuo, la continuo! aquí está el último cap, espero que te guste, perdón por la tardanza T_T) Ryunna-san y Yunna-san (Eyyy me he reido mucho con este review jajaja.. si.. lo de yoruichi y soi fong era algo que tenía que pasar, en eso estoy de acuerdo! espero que les guste este cap! gracias!) Diva-Hitsugaya (jaja yo también creo que Aizen es un "censurado" . jjaaja.. apoyo mucho el ginran pero en este fic no tenían cabida, intentaré hacer un one shot de esa pareja *_* Gracias!) chidorisagara (todo lo bueno tiene un final sí.. ehh.. un momento.. eso significa.. que.. mi fic.. es bueno? oooh gracias! eres una de las personas que siguieron el fic desde el principio, desde el primer día.. y eso no se me olvidará jamás.. gracias por todo!) AnaVila ( O_O jajajaja! pues si el anterior cap te dejó así... a ver cómo te quedas con el último! jaaj gracias!) MrCarhol (me alegra bastante que te haya gustado el cap! yo también me rei mucho escribiéndolo xDD a ver si este también es de tu agrado.. gracias por leer!) kusajishi-chiru (la verdad es que no sé cómo se me ocurrió jaja.. lo importante es que gusta no? jajaaj.. gracias por leer!) **

**Gracias también a las personas que ponen este fic en favoritos o en alertas! Espero que dejen review en este cap final :)**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, Tite Kubo es el único capaz de pensar esta magnífica trama**

**Nota: Es el cap más largo que he escrito y está separado por pequeñas partes que se indican por puntos suspensivos (...)**

**Advertencia: Lo de siempre... Lenguaje algo bruto por parte de los personajes que, generalmente, lo usan... y algo de sexo que no llega ni siquiera a Lime.**

**A leer!**

**

* * *

**Inoue estaba agotada. Llevaba tres días rechazando heridas sin parar. El cansancio era tal, que no había podido curar a los heridos del todo. Les había rebajado su gravedad y las heridas ahora eran insignificantes rasguños, pero no había conseguido sanar a ningún raso en toda su integridad, por lo tanto, todos los heridos llevaban vendas en alguna parte del cuerpo que los hacían ver como pobres criaturas maltratadas.

Orihime había sido la única a la que habían permitido abandonar la academia y recuperar sus poderes. Los demás rasos se mantenían confinados y de muy mal humor al comprobar que no podían salir para visitar a los heridos. La norma era que no abandonarían la academia si no había pasado un mes, y para eso aún faltaba un día. Tal era el desagrado entre los casi prisioneros, que Urahara tuvo que hacer acto de presencia por primera vez en la academia después de aquel primer día caótico.

- Chicos… - Kisuke llamó la atención de los rasos que se encontraban gritando y golpeando la puerta de salida de la academia.

- ¡Oh! Pero mira quién está aquí… - Renji encaró a Urahara, aunque entre barrotes, porque el teniente estaba en el interior y el "director" se encontraba fuera de su academia, separados los dos por la gran puerta metálica - ¡Sáquenos de este mugroso sitio!

- Las reglas son las reglas, Abarai-kun. – como siempre, el rubio acompañó sus palabras con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Pero es que no estamos haciendo nada! ¡Todos los profesores se han ido, no hay clases, no hay nada! Sólo hay un shinigami que nos prepara la comida… ¡Llevamos tres días aquí haciendo el idiota! ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Están bien? ¡Queremos saberlo!

- Abarai-kun, calma… ¿Por qué no puedes ser tan tranquilo como el capitán Kuchiki? – Urahara se abanicó desenfadadamente y dirigió su vista a Byakuya, que se mantenía algo alejado de los rasos huelguistas y observándolos sin interés – Además… esta tarde ya regresan los heridos. Se encuentran bien y quieren pasar el último día en la academia.

Kisuke desapareció a golpe de shunpo, sin dejar el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien respondiera a su comentario.

- ¿Eso era una broma? – cuestionó Ikkaku incrédulo.

Los rasos comprobaron, minutos después, de que no se trataba de una broma. Ishida (con una venda alrededor de su cabeza), Yumichika (con un bonito cinturón naranja por fuera del uniforme de la academia que cubría su estómago herido), Soi Fong (sin ningún vendaje, aunque cojeando a ratos) y Rukia e Ichigo (peleándose y haciéndose saltar los puntos de las heridas de los vientres mutuamente), atravesaron la puerta metálica una vez abierta por un shinigami guardián desde el exterior.

- ¿Haciéndose los heridos para pasar unos cuantos días fuera de aquí, eh? – bromeó Tatsuki al percatarse de que estaban en perfecto estado - ¿Cómo están los profesores del otro día?

- Sentaro y Kiyone siguen al cuidado de la capitana Unohana, pero están fuera de peligro. – respondió Rukia antes de ver a Byakuya e iluminársele los ojos - ¡Nii-sama!

El noble sujetó a su hermana para ayudarla a andar y se la llevó camino al barracón después de dirigirle una mirada de advertencia amenazante a Ichigo. Ni siquiera dio tiempo a Rukia para que saludara a los rasos.

- ¡Qué posesivo! – todos se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Urahara a sus espaldas, no sabían en qué momento el rubio se había posicionado allí.

- ¿Hay clases para hoy? – Hitsugaya aprovechó la presencia del director para plantear la cuestión.

- No, la academia ya ha acabado. – aunque la frase había sonado tajante, Kisuke había mantenido su sonrisa mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

- ¿Entonces por qué seguimos aquí? ¡Si mañana nos vamos! – Ikkaku no entendía nada.

- Los profesores y yo hemos decidido premiaros por la gran labor que hicisteis contra Aizen. El único motivo por el que todavía estáis aquí es porque… - Urahara se abanicó y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- ¡Dígalo! – gritaron los rasos al unísono.

- ¡Oh, no puedo! Tenéis que estar todos aquí… Y creo que faltan los hermanos Kuchiki e Inoue-san.

Como propulsados por cohetes espaciales, los rasos se dividieron. Una parte fue a buscar a Rukia y a Byakuya y a arrastrarlos a la entrada de la academia. La otra parte salió del recinto sin previo aviso y comenzó a buscar a Orihime por los alrededores; tuvieron suerte, pues la chica estaba de camino a la academia y la encontraron en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Ya está! – volvieron a gritar los rasos al unísono, pero esta vez jadeando y con gotas de sudor recorriendo sus sienes.

- Como decía… - Kisuke hizo recuento mental para comprobar que estaban todos y se aclaró la garganta - El único motivo por el que todavía estáis aquí es porque… ¡Esta noche hay fiesta en la academia!

- ¡Qué!

**…**

No, señores. Urahara no bromeaba. Y los rasos se percataron de ello a eso de las ocho de la tarde, cuando comenzaron a llegar trajes y vestidos de noche para su uso personal.

- ¿Pero qué coño es esto? – se oyó decir a Ichigo en el interior del barracón al observar detenidamente la ropa. Se trataba de un conjunto de chaqueta, pantalón, corbata y zapatos negros junto a una camisa de botones blanca.

- ¡Vaya! Si vas a parecer un Men in Black. – el gesto de burla de Rukia fue opacado por uno de horror al ver su ropa. En esta ocasión, la prenda era un vestido blanco de tiras que llegaba hasta las rodillas, acompañado de un cinturón y unos tacones negros – ¿Es que aquí no hay color?

Y no sólo Ichigo y Rukia iban a lucir como unos auténticos compañeros de Will Smith. La ropa era igual para todos los rasos. Ni siquiera el último día los iban a librar de los uniformes.

Media hora después, todos los desafortunados estaban preparados. Vestían los monótonos "uniformes de noche", aunque con algunos toques personales cosecha de cada uno.

Yumichika, que llevaba una rosa roja asomando desde el interior del bolsillo de la chaqueta, fue el primero en pisar el edificio blanco y el primero que abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

El edificio ya no era lo que antes era, es decir, sí lo era, sí… Pero no era el mismo que las últimas semanas, para nada… Era ahora… Ahora parecía… Era como si alguien hubiera mezclado todas las fiestas de Carnaval de todos los países en un solo edificio. Había salas oscuras en las que únicamente se podía ver cuando un foco de los que estaban situados en el techo emitía un destello blanco discotequero. Otras se iluminaban por un profundo color rojizo y emanaban un calorífico… ¿romanticismo?... Incluso reproducían una música muy melosa. También se podía contemplar un cuarto con, aproximadamente, ochocientos videojuegos y mesas de billar. La azotea ahora tenía un jacuzzi que borbotea al son de la canción que más fuerte se escuchara y todas las estancias se comunicaban por medio de una barra negra larguísima en la que los cincuenta camareros esperaban órdenes de los rasos.

La cara de estos últimos eran un auténtico poema…

- ¡Venga ese sake! – Matsumoto fue la primera en reaccionar al ver la barra libre.

- ¿Sake? – Urahara cuestionó irónico escondido tras su abanico, los rasos se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz tras ellos – ¡Aquí no hay sake! Es una fiesta de humanos. Aquí hay ron, whisky, vodka, absenta, chupitos, tequila, licor de todos los sabores y… ¡anís del mono! – Kisuke apartó su abanico para enseñar una gran sonrisa y lo único que pudo enseñar fue un leve desangrado nasal al observar cómo Matsumoto había "suprimido" las tiras de su vestido (pues ya se sujetaba por sí solo, ejem, ejem…) – En fin… ¡A disfrutar! – dicho esto, desapareció para limpiarse la nariz.

- ¡Yo no le hago ascos a nada! – Rangiku gritó antes de enganchar por un brazo a Shuuhei y por el otro a Kira y llevárselos arrastrando a la barra.

Orihime vio cómo Renji, que ya se había desanudado la corbata y se había abierto un par de botones de la camisa, Ikkaku, que ya había apartado de su vestimenta la chaqueta y la corbata, y Chad, que llevaba la camisa y la corbata sin una sola arruga (pero… ¿Y la chaqueta? ¿A nadie le gustan las chaquetas?) corrían hacia la sala de los videojuegos con los ojos casi inyectados en sangre. Algunos llamaban a esto, el vicio.

- Inoue-san – la llamó tímidamente Ishida, sus mejillas tenían un gracioso tono carmesí - ¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo allí? – efectivamente, Uryuu estaba señalando la sala con música acaramelada.

- ¡Oh! – Orihime tuvo la tentación de recorrer la estancia con la vista para intentar encontrar a Ichigo, pero algo hizo que desistiera de la tarea, algo en el rostro de Ishida - ¡Claro!

Los rasos se iban disipando. Los que tenían la suerte de encontrarse acompañados, desaparecían por el recinto buscando un lugar donde divertirse con su "pareja". Y los que se encontraban solos, comenzaban una buena amistad con la barra del bar. Éste era el caso de Byakuya, que no dudó en separarse de todo el grupo para coger asiento en el primer taburete que se cruzó en su camino. Pidió un elegante whisky con hielo y esperó a que la noche terminara. Pero no contaba con que, realmente, no estaba solo…

- Byakuya.

- Es capitán Kuchiki.

- Byakuya.

- Capitán Kuchiki.

- Bueno… ni para ti, ni para mí. Capitán Byakuya.

- …

- ¿Vale?

- Capitán Kuchiki.

Ichigo se reprimió para evitar lanzarse sobre él y romperle las costillas. Byakuya se mantenía estático, miraba el vaso de whisky que no había soltado desde que se lo habían servido. En ningún momento rodó sus ojos a la cara del joven.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Rukia? Es que he ido un momento al cuarto de baño y ya no estaba. – Ichigo se mordió el labio con gesto de nerviosismo – Como es tan pequeña…

El noble se llevó a la boca el contenido del vaso y se lo bebió con parsimonia, ignorando la pregunta del Kurosaki. Ichigo resopló y se maldijo a sí mismo por creer que Byakuya le haría caso, acto seguido, retrocedió unos pasos para comenzar su búsqueda.

- Nadie en ninguno de los mundos lo sabría mejor que tú. – el shinigami sustituto no sólo se encontró con esas palabras del Kuchiki, también chocó con sus ojos. Esos ojos que el capitán evitaba cruzar con nadie más. – Ya es tu obligación saber dónde y cómo está Rukia.

La mente de Ichigo comenzó a responder ante todos y cada uno de los sucesos que había vivido con Rukia durante ese mes. Cuando estaba con ella, parecía que lo había estado desde siempre. Cuando carecía de su compañía, notaba un vacío, justo la misma sensación que tenía antes de conocerla a ella y al mundo de los shinigamis. Cuando alguien hacía daño a Rukia, le dolía más a él. Y cuando su lado más pesimista le repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a acabar, que volvería a ser el humano normal que era antes, el pánico invadía su ser, y sólo se podía comparar al momento en el que contempló a su madre en el borde del río, sin vida.

Por otro lado estaban ella y sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que a Rukia le agradaba la compañía de Ichigo y que se preocupaba demasiado por él cuando se encontraba herido. A eso había que sumar la escena de hacía unos días, ésa que no había sabido interpretar hasta ahora. Rukia había tenido celos de Tatsuki. Y los celos significan algo. Lo más extraño era la frase de Byakuya, una frase que había despertado todas estas cavilaciones y que a Ichigo le había sonado como un permiso. Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del Sexto Escuadrón, cabeza de familia de los nobles Kuchiki y hermano mayor de Rukia, estaba dejando abierta la puerta que separaba a la pequeña shinigami del gran humano.

Ichigo se irguió, bajó unos centímetros la cabeza frente a Byakuya en una especie de reverencia, y comenzó a andar a paso ligero en busca de Rukia.

**…**

Soi Fong disfrutaba de las cálidas burbujas que emanaban del jacuzzi junto a Yoruichi. Todo hubiera sido perfecto para la capitana, si no se hubieran unido a la fiesta Kyoraku, Hinamori y Hitsugaya. El jacuzzi parecía un caldo de sopa con tropezones. Soi Fong se fijó, con desagrado, en el vello que cubría el pecho de Shunsui.

- Si quieres me pongo la bata por encima. – dijo Kyoraku mientras dirigía su vista al lugar del suelo en el que se amontonaban los uniformes, los vestidos y los trajes de los que se bañaban.

- Mejor me voy. – concluyó rápido Soi Fong mientras se incorporaba.

- ¡Ah! Entonces hay sitio para Nanao-chan… ¡Nanao-chan, ven a acompañar a tu capitán!

- Quédate aquí, Soi. – casi ronroneó Yoruichi tirando del brazo de la shinigami hasta sentarla de nuevo y susurró muy cerca suya – Contigo aquí todavía hay sitio para otro. Entre lo pequeño que es el capitán Hitsugaya y lo que se le está arrimando a Hinamori… Cabe Omaeda.

Soi Fong respiró lo más hondo que pudo y tanteó en el borde del jacuzzi para encontrar su Martini seco y bebérselo de un trago. Las pocas horas que faltaban para que la academia cerrase eran su consuelo.

**…**

Kira ya no sabía dónde meterse. Afortunadamente, se había podido escabullir del lado de Matsumoto, después de una hora de chupitos de tequila infinitos. En ese tiempo, había perdido la corbata y los zapatos… y también la cordura. Se mareaba a cada paso que daba y veía doble. Para colmo, cuando ya pensaba que había acabado todo, había notado cómo una mano se lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Y ahora estaba él, ebrio y casi inconsciente, bailando arrítmicamente con Tatsuki.

- No sé qué hago contijo pebo da ibual… - balbuceaba Kira intentando seguir los pasos de Arisawa.

- No te he entendido una mierda, pero vale. – Tatsuki se pegó más al rubio.

- ¿Qué… hafes? Yo… Yo no… Yo quiebo vomitar…

La chica hizo caso omiso al comentario de Kira y rozó descaradamente sus cuerpos. Lo siguiente que hizo fue mirar sonriente y picarona a Renji, que observaba furioso la escena y apretaba con una fuerza descomunal el palo de billar que estaba entre sus manos.

De todo este panorama se estaba percatando Shuuhei, que llevaba la misma cantidad de tequila en sangre que Kira, pero lo aguantaba mejor. Lo que no aguantaba tanto, era tener a Matsumoto sentada a su lado, apoyada en la barra en una postura en la que podía ver perfectamente cómo sus pechos eran castigados por las leyes de la naturaleza.

- ¡Vamos, Shuu! ¡Otra ronda! – gritó Matsumoto, y sus pechos volvieron a botar.

Hisagi quería arrancarse los ojos, pues no querían despegarse de los atributos de Rangiku. Pero ése no era el grave problema. El problema era que todas las partes del cuerpo de la teniente eran preciosas, y sus ojos no se despegaban de ninguna de ellas. Ahora mismo, habían cambiado de posición y estaban clavados en la boca de Matsumoto. Shuuhei había comprobado que no le atraían sus pechos como un único elemento, noooo… A Shuuhei le atraía todo de Matsumoto. Tanto su exterior, como su interior.

- Me gusta lo que te has hecho en la ropa – Rangiku señaló la chaqueta de Hisagi, a la que él había recortado las mangas, convirtiéndola más bien en un chaleco – Pero seguro, seguro, seguro, seguro…

- …

- Seguro, seguro, seguro…

- ¿Seguro, qué?

- Seguro, seguro, seguro… ¡que me gustas más sin ropa!

- ¡Rangiku! – Shuuhei se sobresaltó tanto que casi no se cae del taburete, suerte que Matsumoto estaba a su lado y pudo apoyarse en sus piernas. ¿En sus piernas? Oh, mierda… Ahora estaba inclinado sobre Matsumoto, y con sus dos manos apoyadas en sus muslos.

Para cuando quiso reaccionar, la teniente lo hizo antes que él. Cogió su cara y, sonriendo, lo besó. Hisagi se quedó paralizado, sintiendo el contacto de los labios de la mujer. Dejó que Rangiku lo "mimara" durante unos segundos, hasta que su conciencia le ordenó que parara.

- No. – Shuuhei rompió el beso poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad – No sabes lo que haces, estás borracha.

- ¿Borracha, yo? Aún no me has visto borracha… ¡Un día me bebí tu peso en sake y me fui a trabajar! Creo que el capitán Hitsugaya ni se enteró…

- Pero… ¿por qué lo haces, entonces?

- ¿Tú no quieres hacerlo?

- ¡Sí! - Hisagi se sonrojó al escucharse responder tan rápido – Quiero decir… no pensaba que tú sintieras eso por mí. Yo creía que tú estabas enamorada de…

- ¿Enamorada de quién? – interrumpió Matsumoto frunciendo el ceño – Me parece que el tequila no te ha sentado bien.

- Puede ser… - Shuuhei ya no pudo decir nada más, pues Rangiku lo había besado de nuevo, y esta vez el teniente no le dejó todo el trabajo a ella.

- Vámonos a otro lado. – sugirió Matsumoto entre beso y beso. Hisagi sólo pudo asentir mientras se concentraba en los labios de su deseada shinigami.

Kira estaba teniendo alucinaciones, estaba viendo a dos Matsumotos besándose con dos Hisagis. Lo peor de todo, es que no sabía en qué momento había ido a parar al suelo. Estaba tirado ahí, cual saco de patatas, y sólo él había presenciado la escena "amorosa", aunque seguramente ya no se acordaría al día siguiente. Lo que sí recordaba era que Renji había aparecido segundos después de que Tatsuki hubiera meneado su trasero en la cintura del rubio, había compartido unos cuantos gritos con la chica y se la había llevado zumbando de allí.

**…**

- ¡Qué coño se supone que haces! – el pelirrojo, que había llevado a Tatsuki muy lejos de toda la fiesta, concretamente a la piscina, vociferaba como un poseso.

- Darte celos, y veo que funciona. – la joven se carcajeó en la cara de Abarai.

- ¿Celos? ¡Más quisieras, niñata!

- ¿Entonces por qué me has arrastrado hasta aquí?

- ¿Eh? Porque… Porque Kira iba a vomitar y te salvé de ser su retrete.

- ¿Y Kira iba a vomitar tanto que inundaría el edificio? Porque si no es así, no entiendo por qué estoy en la piscina.

- ¡Que te den! – Renji se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿Te acuerdas, cabeza de piña? – el aludido se volteó a ver a Tatsuki, que se encontraba sentada en el borde de la piscina, con una mano en la cremallera del vestido – Aquí me salvaste la vida, ¿no? – Arisawa comenzó a bajarse la cremallera, ante la atenta mirada de Renji – Si no llega a ser por ti, no sé que hubiera pasado. – concluyó la chica, dejando caer el vestido.

El pelirrojo se acercó con movimientos casi teledirigidos y se sentó a su lado, contemplando sin ninguna vacilación el cuerpo semidesnudo de Tatsuki. Ésta, empezó a desabotonar la camisa del teniente, hasta que él mismo se la quitó.

- I… Ichigo… Ichigo también… ayu… ayudó… - fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Renji al sentir las manos de la joven desabrochando y bajando su pantalón.

- Ya. – Tatsuki empujó bruscamente al shinigami y lo hizo caer en la piscina, acto seguido, ella también se zambulló.

Renji nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar la cintura de la joven y rodearla con sus brazos. Esta vez, Tatsuki no opuso ninguna resistencia cuando Abarai acercó sus labios y rozó los suyos. Quien dice rozar… dice lamer, babear, morder… El hecho es que la humana correspondió con gran ímpetu.

- Sólo hacía falta hacerse la princesita en apuros para captar tu atención. – Arisawa rompió el beso y observó el rostro desconcertado de Renji – Realmente no me salvaste la vida. Si no llega a ser por ti, seguro que le hubiera pegado una paliza a Hirako después de haber salido de la piscina yo solita. Me sé cuidar por mí misma, gilipollas. – la chica se carcajeó ante la mirada furiosa del pelirrojo.

- No digas tonterías… ya habías captado mi atención antes. – finalizó Renji al tiempo que desabrochaba el sujetador de una sorprendida y atónita Tatsuki, uniendo de nuevo sus labios.

**…**

Byakuya continuaba en la barra, pero ya no bebía. Jugaba con el único hielo que no se había desecho en el vaso que anteriormente contenía whisky. Cualquier persona que lo observara en ese estado, pensaría que estaba triste o que lo acababan de plantar. Pero el noble se sentía bien así, era su estilo de vida, muy diferente al estilo de los demás. Su solitaria "felicidad" no duró demasiado, pues en pocos segundos, los taburetes más próximos a él fueron ocupados por Soi Fong, Kyoraku, Zaraki y Ukitake.

- ¿Qué tal, capitán Kuchiki? – saludó Ukitake.

- ¡Eh, Kuchiki-san! ¿Qué había en ese vaso? Yo también quieeeeero… - contribuyó un medio ebrio Kyoraku.

- ¿A que nadie es capaz de beberse un litro de tequila sin respirar? – Zaraki retó al personal y le dio un fuerte codazo "amigable" a Byakuya.

El noble giró su vista indiferente hacia Soi Fong, que estaba hartándose a chupitos de licor de limón.

- ¿Vas a contarme alguna banalidad tú también? – el Kuchiki preguntó irónico a la capitana. Soi Fong ni se inmutó.

- No te molestes. La capitana está sumida en una fuerte depresión, creo que Shihouin Yoruichi la abandonó. – Ukitake sonaba preocupado.

- No la abandonó. Nos fuimos todos del jacuzzi para dejar al capitán Hitsugaya y a Hinamori solos… Pero Yoruichi-san se fue por otro lado. – Shunshui habló con la boca entera metida en la botella de ron. Era impresionante cómo aguantaba el alcohol.

Soi Fong seguía en su mundo, con la mirada fija en el frente. Zaraki chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró los ojos un poco, parecía haber visto algo.

- ¿Qué hace Kira tirado en el suelo?

**…**

Rukia se encontraba en el tejado, si es que _eso_ se podía llamar tejado, del barracón. Llevaba sentada ahí desde hacía una hora, cuando se había podido separar de Ichigo sin que él se percatara. Había sido una huida perfecta y sigilosa. Pero… ¿por qué había huido? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. De repente, habían salido a la luz todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia el chico y que no había podido guardar después de lo de la escenita de los celos. Verlo junto a ella con su impecable traje negro y esos ojos avellana o miel o lo que quiera que fueran, mirándola fijamente y con una media sonrisa, ésa que sólo dirigía a ella, era casi como una tortura. Un "quiero decirle lo que siento, pero me da miedo", o quizá un "como no tengo valor para abrazarle, le doy un puñetazo en el estómago"… Se estaba hartando de esa tensa situación de la que el humano no tenía ni idea.

Un ruido tras ella la alertó. Giró levemente su cabeza para ver al intruso, pero sin dejar de abrazarse las piernas flexionadas. La sombra se fue acercando a la shinigami hasta que ésta pudo reconocerla. Era Ichigo. Rukia sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero no por el hecho de estar de nuevo al lado de la persona que nublaba sus sentidos, sino porque la cara del chico era todo un poema. Estaba pálida y tenía una mueca de asombro y miedo a la vez. Ichigo miraba fijamente al horizonte, con los ojos perdidos. Rukia se incorporó rápidamente para ayudarlo a sentarse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó la Kuchiki asustada.

- Te he… te he estado buscando, ¿sabes? – el humano parecía un zombie, hablaba mecánicamente y ni siquiera miraba a Rukia – Yo… No sabía dónde estabas. Miré en la azotea y… y allí estaban Toushiro y Hinamori… estaban allí haciendo algo, yo no sé… Me recorrí el edificio blanco y hasta fui a las duchas… en las duchas… en las duchas estaban Mat… Matsumoto-san y Hisagi-san… Ella estaba ahí y él… él estaba por el otro lado y los dos estaban… estaban… - Ichigo acompañaba sus intentos de frases con gestos extraños de las manos, Rukia no daba crédito – Salí del edificio blanco para seguir buscando y coger aire, porque aquello… aquello daba miedo… Y entonces… Entonces fui a mirar en la piscina y estaba dentro Tatsuki… desnuda… creo que estaba… desnuda… y con… con Renji… creo que Renji tampoco llevaba nada… y los dos estaban dentro y estaban… ¿sabes? Estaban… eso que… ellos… Y luego vine y te encontré aquí a ti… Rukia, están todos locos.

La Kuchiki sintió el deseo de abrazarlo para que todos los recuerdos de sus amigos desnudos y alborotados se disiparan. Y así lo hizo. En un arranque, se posicionó de rodillas a su lado y acercó la cabeza de él a su pecho.

- Ya pasó, ya pasó…

- Ha sido horrible.

- Tampoco exageres.

- Pero es como ver a mi padre… a mi padre ahí…

- ¡Ah! ¡No digas eso!

Ichigo se percató en ese preciso instante de que su cara se hallaba en el pecho de Rukia, respirando su preciado aroma, sintiendo su calor. Dejándose llevar por un impulso, agarró a la Kuchiki suavemente y la hizo acostarse justo encima de él, quedando ahora la cabeza de la chica en el pecho de éste. Rukia se dejó manejar por el chico, pero no se atrevió a mirarle, simplemente se quedó con la cara enterrada en sus pectorales.

- Rukia.

- ¿Qué?

- Cuando ganemos la batalla contra Aizen, ¿qué pasará?

- ¿Por qué das por hecho que vamos a ganar?

- Porque lo vamos a hacer.

- Eso espero.

La mano de Ichigo se posó en la cabeza de Rukia, acariciando y revolviendo su cabello. Las suaves caricias del chico relajaban a la shinigami, que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar del contacto.

- ¿Qué pasará, enana?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Me refiero a lo que nos pasará. A ti y a mí.

- La pregunta no es ésa. – Rukia alzó su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Ichigo, que mantenía su vista fija en el oscuro cielo. – La pregunta es… ¿Qué nos está pasando ahora?

El Kurosaki buscó los ojos de Rukia, parecía que ella también había reflexionado sobre los sentimientos de ambos. Ichigo no apreció ningún deje de incomodidad en el rostro de Rukia, eso le alivió.

- No lo sé. – se atrevió a decir – Pero… me gusta.

- A mí también. – a la Kuchiki no le importó dejar su orgullo de lado para responderle al de pelo naranja. Tampoco le importó ascender por el cuerpo de Ichigo hasta que sus caras quedaran frente a frente.

- Cuando estoy contigo, estoy fenomenal. Cuando tú no estás, siento un vacío, como un hueco en el pecho, como si fuera un bastardo de Aizen. Me aterroriza pensar que te puedas ir algún día, cuando todo esto acabe. ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo?

- Sí. – Rukia no dudó en contestar, tampoco dudó en darle un leve beso en la mejilla y apoyar su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro.

- Me has dado un beso… - Ichigo estaba rojo como un tomate pasado de madurez.

- Ya. No me reconozco.

- ¿Estás enamorada?

- Ni idea, nunca lo he estado, creo. ¿Y tú?

- Tampoco lo sé. – el humano arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca pensativa. Acto seguido, sonrió de medio lado y preguntó - ¿Te apetece comprobarlo?

Antes de que Rukia pudiese cuestionarle, el chico se incorporó con ella encima y, con la seguridad de que a la Kuchiki le estaba agradando el contacto con el de pelo naranja, la besó con una ternura jamás usada.

Rukia no se sorprendió, es más, esperaba ese contacto. Con movimientos algo torpes, correspondió el preciado beso.

- Así que esto es… - la boca de Rukia interrumpió las palabras de Ichigo, no pudo continuar la frase hasta que a la Kuchiki se le acabó el oxígeno – Esto es amor, ¿eh?

La palabra "amor" frenó todo intento de tercer beso por parte de la shinigami, que dirigió su mirada a los ojos del chico. Su blanquecina y delicada mano se posó en el vientre del humano.

- ¿Sientes algo aquí? – cuestionó curiosa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Un nudo, un cosquilleo, un dolor… algo.

- Sí… Pero también lo siento aquí. – Ichigo condujo la mano de Rukia hasta su corazón – Además, ahora los labios me hacen cosquillas.

- A mí también…

Cualquiera que estuviera presente en esa conversación, se percataría de lo poco inexpertos que eran ambos y lo inocentes que podían llegar a ser.

- Ichigo.

- Dime.

- ¿Tú ya has...?

- ¿Qué?

- Que si tú ya has… - Rukia acompañó sus palabras con una mueca extraña, en la que levantaba desmesuradamente las cejas y asentía sin cesar.

- No entiendo, enana…

- ¡Dios! Lo que estaban haciendo el capitán Hitsugaya y Hinamori… y Renji y Tatsuki… y Matsumoto con Hisagi…

- ¡Ah! – a Ichigo se le enrojeció la cara en el acto, pero prefirió ser honesto y contestar – Pues no… ¿Tú?

- ¡Oh, claro! Renji es bastante bueno.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Kurosaki, acompañado de una rabiosa vena que latía sin parar en su sien. El rostro del humano se enrojecía progresivamente, y sus ojos entrecerrados y sus dientes crujiendo eran observados por una sonriente Rukia. Ichigo reprimió un grito ahogado y se puso en pie, sin siquiera mirar a la shinigami.

- Entonces tú… tú ya… con Renji… - intentaba sonar indiferente, pero su voz temblaba colérica.

El chico se sorprendió al notar los pequeños brazos de Rukia rodeando su cintura desde detrás. Instintivamente, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, con Rukia aún rodeando su cintura.

- Era una broma, descerebrado.

- Maldita enana… - el humano suspiró aliviado y correspondió el abrazo.

- Pero te ha dolido, ¿eh? Celoso…

- ¿Celoso, yo? – Ichigo se carcajeó intentando parecer irónico - ¡Por alguien como tú, nunca!

- Sabes que sí.

Ichigo, en lugar de responder, besó a la shinigami casi con rabia. Acto que ella correspondió gustosa, revolviendo el pelo naranja de éste.

- Te quiero. – las palabras salieron disparadas de la boca del joven, sin apenas poder controlarlas.

Rukia, sorprendida por la declaración, contempló la rojez del rostro del Kurosaki. Sonrió satisfecha.

- Yo también.

Fue una respuesta escueta. Pero fue la respuesta más valorada y ansiada por Ichigo desde hacía bastante tiempo. No importaba la manera en que se decía, ni siquiera si se tenía que decir o no. Ellos lo sabían. Todos lo sabían. Se lo demostraban día a día, aunque con el carácter que cada uno tenía. No hacían falta palabras, tan sólo actos.

Se sentaron de nuevo en el techo del barracón, aún impactados por las cuatro simples palabras que habían logrado decir. Ichigo rodeó con su brazo a Rukia en un gesto cariñoso, quizá porque temía que se separase de él para siempre. Rukia se apegó más a él, calmando sus miedos.

- Ichigo…

- Dime.

- ¿Sabes que aún tienes el Chappy en la cabeza?

- ¡Mierda, enana! ¡Vaya manera de joder el momento romántico!

**…**

A unos kilómetros de la academia, se alzaba una gran montaña. Era un terreno de un relieve impresionante y con unas vistas, además, magníficas. Era muy difícil acceder al pico de esa montaña, tan escondido entre los altos pinos y los robles más arcaicos. En ese preciso lugar se podían divisar dos siluetas. Las dos sombras fijaban su vista atentamente al sitio donde se hallaba la academia, concretamente al techo del barracón. Entrecerraban levemente los ojos para poder observar mejor la situación que se estaba dando en el lugar indicado.

- ¿Crees que todo esto funcionará?

- Claro, ¿por qué no?

- No sé… se está liando una buena allí abajo. Quizá nos excedimos.

- En absoluto. Está comprobado que todos luchamos con más ahínco y con mayor concentración y posibilidades de vencer cuando tenemos una razón por la que seguir respirando. ¿Qué hay más importante que estar ligado sentimentalmente con otra persona? ¿No es esa una razón suficiente? El tener que protegerla o el tener que seguir viviendo para poder seguir estando a su lado… Es un motivo que nos lleva a dar todo lo que podemos en el campo de batalla. ¿No lo crees así?

- Sí, en parte. Pero montar una academia de pega sólo para que los chicos dejen volar sus hormonas… Es muy fuerte y a la vez muy divertido.

- No sólo por sus hormonas. Se respira romanticismo en el ambiente. Mira esos dos… Un humano y una noble shinigami, abrazados… Y ahí… Ahí hay un Quincy bailando acarameladamente con una chica… Échale un vistazo a la piscina… Renji está sumido a Arisawa-san, ¿quién sabe qué podría hacer por salvarla del peligro? Y como éste, hay más ejemplos repartidos por toda la academia. Me parece que ha sido un experimento muy exitoso.

- Ahora que lo dices… Creo que tienes razón. Tú siempre haciendo de las tuyas, Kisuke.

- También tengo mucho que agradecer a todos los que se han prestado como profesores y al viejo Yamamoto por permitirme hacerlo. Y, por supuesto, a ti. Ninguno de ellos se hubiera atrevido a dejar correr hormonas y sentimientos por sus cuerpos sin ti. Gracias por empezarlo todo aquella noche, Yoruichi-san.

- Sabes que para mí ha sido un grandísimo placer. Si me disculpas… Tengo una fiesta a la que acudir y una pequeña capitana a la que molestar.

- Hasta luego, Yoruichi-san.

Y en la cima de aquella gran montaña quedó Urahara a solas, sonriendo… Contemplando lo que su mente prodigiosa había podido juntar. Personas diferentes, con caracteres diferentes, con poderes diferentes, vivas o muertas… Todas unidas, creando un muro difícil de derrumbar por Aizen y sus aliados.

Todos los shinigamis y humanos que estaban en la academia se lo agradecerían en algún momento. No sólo porque era probable que les hubiera salvado la vida de cara al futuro, sino porque también los había liberado de sus prejuicios y de su orgullo, ayudándolos a decir y a hacer lo que realmente querían.

Y en la cima de aquella gran montaña quedó Urahara a solas, sonriendo… Contemplando su obra de arte.

* * *

**Y este.. es el final de este fic que me ha llevado mucho tiempo, pero que me ha dejado gran satisfacción al escribirlo, leerlo, y sobretodo, leer los reviews. Porque realmente son todos ustedes los que hacen crecer a un escritor o a una escritora, porque solos no somos nadie. Así que muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, de corazón.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y no descarto, si ustedes lo desean, un epílogo. Sólo díganme qué es lo que quieren saber del futuro de todos estos personajes en mi fic, y yo intentaré hacer lo posible por aclararlo.**

**Los reviews los responderé con mensajes privados a las personas que tienen una cuenta.. y los anónimos, si es que los hay, muchas gracias! Y si hay epílogo.. ya veré la forma en la que nombrar a todas aquellas personas que han seguido esta historia.**

**GRACIAS!**


End file.
